You Remind Me discontinued
by Xenolicious
Summary: discontinued due to lack of interest in pokemon anymore D:
1. High School

The Dahaka; a gargantuan creature with horns shaped in the symbol of infinity. According to Legend, this creature is the guardian of the timeline; watching over two worlds.

In one world, humans lived like normal; going to school, driving the latest in car designs, wearing the latest fashion etc. However, in the other, humans co-existed with a race of creatures known as 'pokemon'.

There were so many species, it was hard to keep track. The Dahaka enjoyed this world in particular for its odd creatures.

However, one unfortunate day, something had happen to this world, and the planet, exploded.

The Dahaka, rather upset by this, decided to reconstruct this world; making sure no rock nor tree nor building was out of place. Although, getting every person back would be a challenge.

But, there was a certain group of friends he particularly took interest in watching. Therefore, he brought them back to life, but placed them in, what he called, The Normal World…

Oddly enough, this world also knew of pokemon, but in a different sense. Rather than being real, they were materialistic merchandise. Games, cartoons, stuff animals, book, clothes etc.

The Dahaka knew that they, the group of friends, would fit perfectly into this world, until their own world was back to normal. For now, they would have to get used to the fact that, pokemon don't exist……

**CHAPTER ONE-High School**

May wiped the sleep from her eyes, and stared up at the ceiling. The sun had barely risen, the first morning rays peeked through her curtain.

Today was the day; the day, she began high school. She already knew that being a freshman, a first year, would be tough.

According to Ash and Misty, there were different clicks you could become part of. At the top of 'the list' was the popular click. All those cheerleaders, models, outstanding singers (but with looks), and those football players.

There were only a handful of freshmen who were capable of being accepted into this click. Next, you'd get the sport players. Not as popular, but popular enough to get second in the cafeteria line.

Then you'd get the goths, punks, skaters, musicians, and just your average-Joe.

And of course, because of society's media, you get the so called 'nerds and geeks'.

May shuddered at the thought of being in that click. She decided to just go with 'average-Joe'. Being normal rather than anything else.

Slowly, she got up and out of bed.

After 30 minutes in the bathroom, she was all dressed and ready for school.

May slowly walked over to the bus stop; drinking an Up-N'-Go cereal drink as she strolled along the streets.

"_Hope Misty and Ash aren't sick today,_" she thought to herself.

When the bus arrived, she hopped on the big yellow vehicle, and took a seat at the very back.

The bus drove slowly, and got caught in traffic. May heard the driver curse softly. It wasn't that difficult since she, and another student were the only two on the bus so far.

She lent her head back and couldn't help but think of the dream she had that night before.

Absentmindedly, she placed her hand down on the seat, but didn't count on it landing over the hand of another.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a rather irritated boy about May's age.

May glanced down and saw her hand slightly grasping his hand. She felt her face go bright red and she quickly moved it away.

"I—I'm sorry! It—was an accident! I was, daydreaming and didn't realise I," she muttered.

"Whatever…" he said and turned away. May found herself somewhat staring at his surprisingly shiny green hair.

In the corner of his eye, the young 17 year old green haired and green eyed boy saw her looking at him. He turned back and returned her stare.

"So now you're staring at me?" he said rudely.

"Oh uh, sorry…I was just…err…looking at your hair…" May stuttered and turned away.

"_Hmph…weirdo…_" he snorted to himself and looked in the other direction.

"_This is an outrage! How dare my chauffer have gotten drunk and driven my silver Ferrari into a tree! Now I have to take this pathetic excuse for transport to school. Hopefully I won't have to deal with such insolence ever again…But now, I need to prepare myself,"_

"10…9…8…7…" he began.

May turned to him instantly.

"What are you counting down for?" she asked. He gestured her to wait.

"3…2…1," as 'one' left his lips, a group of girls got onto the bus.

"I swear, I like can't wait to see Dre—" she began but suddenly stopped when she saw him sitting on the back seat, and looking out the window.

"Look girls! It's Drew!" the girls screeched with glee and bolted over to him.

May quickly jumped up and over the seat in front of her and avoided being squashed by the some what 15 girls.

"Drew what are you doing HERE? Shouldn't you be in your Ferrari?"

"Yeah, what happened to it?"

"gasp did it get stolen while you were in it!"

"Are you OK!" the girls all fussed over him.

Drew smirked and told them what happened. When he finished, he lightly flicked his hair, making the girls giggle and complement him about how abnormally handsome he was.

May frowned slightly. So this was who he was? Drew. An extremely popular green haired and green eyed boy, who the girls seemed to be wooed by.

"_Well, one thing's for sure…There's no way I'd be one of those sheep…_" she said referring to the group of girls.

"Don't worry, you're not alone," said someone in front of May. She turned around and saw a boy kneeling on his seat and facing May. Had he read her thoughts? What was he on about?

"Excuse me? I don't understand what you're talking about," she said.

"I mean you're not the only girl who doesn't like Drew as much as those girls. There's this other girl, maybe you know her? Her name's Misty. She positively hates him…And don't worry, none of the guys seem to like him either. But the majority of the school is occupied by girls…So he has it made…" the boy said. He had semi long dark purple hair, and light blue eyes.

"Yeah, I know her…She's my friend. My name's May. May Maple. Who are you?"

"My name's Henry Dawdle. Nice to meet you." The two chattered all the way to school. And all the while, Drew kept glancing over at her before turning back to his fan girls.


	2. Drama Class

**DISCLAIMER: **I, Genjo Shyazo, do not own the well known Anime and game; Pokemon. Therfore, these events are, as you should know and I don't even know why I'm bothering to put this, are NOT true. Further more, I do not own Prince Of Persia as well. The reason I brought this up is because in chapter one, The Dahaka is mention. Yes he his the guadian of the timeline in the game P.O.P 2, but in reality...duh...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 2-Drama Class**

The school bus came to a stop. Drew got off and was immediately followed by his adoring fans. Not only that, other girls that were already at school began following him.

Drew placed his hands in his pockets and pretended they weren't there.

May watched him enter the school building. She looked up at the sign and read out loud: "Celestial High School. Écouter est oublier, faire est se souvenir,"

"I didn't know you could read French," said a familiar voice from behind her.

May turned around and smiled. There standing before her, where her close friends Ash Ketchum, and Misty Waterflower.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed and greeted them with a tight hug.

"Well it's nice to see you too," Ash said and patted her on the back.

"Say, do you guys know someone called, Drew? Green haired with green eyes? Ringing any bells here?"

Her two friends frowned slightly.

"Yeah we know him," Misty began.

"And he's such a jerk!" Ash finished.

"? …Why?" May asked. "I mean, I did see him on the bus this morning,"

"The bus? What's HE doing on the BUS?" Misty question. May shrugged.

"Anyway, the reason he's such a jerk is 'cause of last year!" Ash protested.

"Last year? What happened last year?"

_Flashback…_

_Ash closed his locker door after he had acquired his Maths book._

"_I hate Maths," he said to himself. Suddenly, Drew walked pass, and walked into him slightly making Ash move back a bit._

"_Hey, watch where you're going!" Ash said irritably._

"_Hm? Did you say something?" Drew replied rudely._

"_Yeah I did! Apologize for walking into me!" Ash demanded._

"_And why should I?" Drew questioned. Ash felt himself becoming enraged._

"_Because you're suppose to if you do something like that!"_

"_Hmph…As if I'd offer my apology to someone as imprudent and negligent as you. Besides, you stepped into my way." This caused an unruly argument between the two._

"_No I didn't! You purposely walked into me!" Ash retorted._

"_And where's you're proof?" Drew asked. Ash frowned even more and said nothing. "Just what I expected from someone like YOU," he said and stressed on the YOU._

"_You're one hell of a shithead you know!" Ash exclaimed so loudly, the fangirls gasped. Drew smirked._

"_That's what you say. Nevertheless, it's so obvious that your boisterous amount of jealously has clouded your vision and you are thus given a callous outlook on who I am. Such a pity," Drew said and walked off, not wanting to waste anymore time._

_Ash felt humiliated in front of the group of people around. How was it possible that a freshman could become so popular, that whatever he said goes?_

_End Flashback_

May's eyes widened.

"Wow. That's harsh," she mummered.

"Yes well now you know why we dislike him. In fact, we practically hate him," Misty said.

"But putting that aside, it's about time we get inside," Ash said and the trio climbed the stairs.

"Ok May, this is it. You're about to enter the world of high school. People are much harsher here. So listen carefully," Misty began and grabbed the handle and slowly pushed the door ajar.

"It's one thing to swim in the kiddy pool," she began and opened the two doors fully. "But welcome to the shark tank!" she announced.

May's eyes widened. There were so many people here. And all looked so different it was unbelievable.

May pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"It says my locker number is 234," she said. Misty and Ash lead her to her locker.

"Lucky you! Your locker is RIGHT next to the water fountain, AND the snack machine of hallway 7!" Ash announced.

"Only you would see it as luck," Misty commented.

"Stop bullying me! I have rights!" Ash exclaimed. May and Misty laughed. Ash was a real comedian sometimes, and could also be rather dramatic.

"Stop being so dramatic. That wasn't bullying. Now bullying would be me say something like, 'you're a damned to failure individual who should be shot in the head during a drug bust that went erroneous. You're a inclusive retard and don't have a snowballs chance in hell of ever becoming successful in this world let alone this lifetime',"

Ash fell silent. "Aw see you bully! I'm telling on you! ...Bully!" he yelled like a little upset toddler. "But I suppose you did a good example," he complimented.

"And I hope you realise I DID NOT mean a word I just said," Misty reassured him.

May smiled. They would so make a perfect couple. She wondered if they had feelings for one another? Probably.

"So where's you're first class May? What you got?" Misty asked.

"Well I got English, Science, PE, Drama, Social Science, Maths, and French. English is in room A12," she stated.

"Ok. That's just down the hall and the 7th door to the right. We gotta go to PE before our teacher gives us detentions. Have fun in English!" said Misty and ran off with Ash.

May entered her English class. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either. The floor was a dark cream marble colour and the walls painted a pure white.

"Oh you must be May Maple. My name is Miss.Alphadale. Welcome to grade 9 English. Your seat is over there," she said and pointed at an empty seat next to window.

May walked over and sat down.

"Well, well…if it isn't the feeler from the bus," said a somewhat familiar voice from behind. Quickly to respond, May swung around to find none other than Drew sitting behind her.

"Feeler! I'm not a feeler!" May exclaimed kind of loud. Some of the other students gave a weird look before looking back at the teacher. The chestnut haired 14year old girl felt her face grow warmer dew to stress.

"Of course you're not," Drew said sarcastically. "And that's why you most definitely NOT feeling my hand on the bus this morning," he said with a slight smirk.

May blushed ever so slightly. Surely just placing her hand absentmindedly onto his was not feeling. Maybe he was just being perverted as some boys were. With the exception of those with dignity.

"The silence sank, like music on my heart," Drew randomly stated when May didn't bother replying.

"Huh? I would have never guess YOU would read something like The Rime of the Ancient Mariner by Samuel Taylor Coleridge," May quoted.

"There are a lot of things people don't expect about me. I'm just gobsmacked that a feeler would know something about the art of poetry," Drew mockingly said and flicked his hair; a trademark thing actually.

"Whatever! Wait a minute…My friends told me you attended this school last year. What are you doing here in a grade 9 class when you clearly belong in a grade 10 class?" May asked. "Oh my god, they held you back a year!" she yelled mockingly. Finally, something she could tease him about.

"Not quite, so don't get your hopes up," he quickly said making her a bit worried.

"I only attended this school during the middle of term four. I requested that some of the subjects I did I do again. So today I do grade 9 English, Maths and Science. The rest are all grade 10. Drama is an acceptation because I did not do it last year, and because it's a multi level class. And tomorrow I do grade 10 English, Maths and Science. Then Wednesday I go back to doing year 9. So technically I'm still a year 10. Next year, everything will be back to normal, and I'll do year 11 courses." He explained.

2 of each class? How could he manage doing 2 English, Maths AND Science!

"Wow Drew, you are SO unbelievably cool…It's so amazing how you find the time to, not only do 2 of the same subject, but also have time to do it at different year levels. AND you still have time to yourself…You are sooo lucky," one of the nearby girls said and smiled seductively at him.

Some of the other girls are giggled and began complimenting him on just about everything.

May frowned and turned away; deciding to ignore him for the rest of the period. Hopefully he would be gone by the next.

During the day, May had found out Drew was in all of her classes so far. And during these classes, he would openly mock her by calling here, "The Hand Feeler."

May felt ripping out her own hair and stuffing down her throat hoping she would choke and die. But, she managed to sustain herself.

She managed to survive threw English, Science, PE, and Social Science. Now, she was heading for the concert hall, and to Drama class. May kept praying to all that is holy, that Drew was not in her class.

May opened the steel doors. Her eyes widened at the site of the stage. It was huge with long lavender curtains on either side.

Gazing up, May saw the many lights that hung over the stage. As she descended down to the front row seats, May let her hands gently stroke the velvet seats. They were unbelievably smooth, and a very dark blood red.

The carpet she walked upon a raven black with golden swirls.

"_This place sure is fancy…I've never seen a school with such a magnificent, let alone gargantuan hall!" _May thought to herself and sat down.

May let her eyes wonder around the room. God it was decorated. The patterns along the walls designating a design dating back to probably ancient Greek, the giant painting on the ceiling: many white clouds over a golden sky, and angels perched on the clouds.

Suddenly, May's daydreaming was interrupted by her teacher. She looked like one those reject gypsies or something. Wearing such weird clothes; all black and purple, and many beaded or pearl necklaces.

And in her hat were three feathers that belonged to a condor, and dyed red and black.

Her nails were blood red and very long, and it matched her lipstick. Her eye-shadow was blue and her cheeks a slight pink; making her makeup very easy to distinguish from her skin.

"Welcome class…to…Drama!" she said dramatically as if she was on stage. The other students smiled. Looking behind the teacher; that's when May saw him.

Drew. Sitting at the edge of the stage, surrounded by all the girls. May cursed to herself. Damn the school system. Has it no heart! Of course not. It's not even a living thing for god sake.

She sighed.

"My name is Ms.Brunette. Former wife of Mr. Glacier. Such a pity…However, the past is behind me. This year students, we will be performing four major plays. Each in a different genre. Romance! Comedy! Sci-Fi! And of course, Cultural based," the teacher said and pulled out a clip board.

"Now, does anyone have any suggestions on a play for the genre romance? We shall be performing it at the end of term 2," she asked her students.

All just kept quiet and let their eyes wonder anywhere but the teacher; in search for someone to say something rather than themselves.

Drew smirked when an idea suddenly came to mind. It was perfect.

"I have a suggestion," he said and the teacher turned to him.

"Yes Drew?" enquired the teacher.

"My suggestion is that we do the play that everyone knows; Romeo and Juliet," he said smirking and was looking at May. She frowned slightly.

"And of course, I would be MORE than happy to play the part of Romeo. After all, I was the LEAD role in ALL of my plays during Middle School," he boasted.

May just shook her head in disbelief. How could ANYONE be so up themselves!

"An excellent idea! And when the time comes, we will hold auditions for the other parts. And since you are the Romeo, and it is certain, there will be PLENTY of girls going for the part of Juliet.

Although, if you are unhappy with who I choose, then you are more than welcome to choose your own Juliet," the teacher said and continued to ask for suggestions for plays of other genres.

May glanced back at Drew and saw that he was still smirking at her. She frowned even more and turned away.

"_Why does he keep smirking at me? And, why is he even looking at me like that?" _May thought to herself.

"_Yes Ms.Brunette…I have, the, PERFECT Juliet for you…_" Drew thought to himself, jumped off the stage, and leaned against it as the teacher spoke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! Chapter two is up. Hopefully chapter three by the end of today or tomorrow...Review please!


	3. Need a lift?

**CHAPTER THREE- "Need A Lift?"**

May came running down the stairs and skid right pass the kitchen.

"What the?" Max said and looked up from the kitchen table. May suddenly came running inside.

"Can we get some more wax on the floor PLEASE!" May exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen grabbing the nearest Up n' Go box.

"Hey that's mine!" Max protested.

"Sorrycan'ttalkIgottagoI'mgonnamissthebusloveyoubyeMax!" she spoke so fast Max barely understood her, and she dashed out the house.

"Almost there! I can see the bus!" May said as she sprinted to the bus stop. She was just about to cross the road when the lights turned green, and cars came out of nowhere from the left.

"No!" May yelled when she saw the bus drive off without her. "Aw man! It's only my THIRD day and I'm gonna get a detention for being late!"

The lights turned red, and the walk signal turned green. May ran across the road and kept running. Only 10 minutes until school began; but she had a 45 minute walk to run.

"Aw man…What am I gonna do!" she asked herself out loud and stopped dead in her tracks.

"How's about getting in?"

May's eyes widened and she turned to the road. Parked beside her, was a beautiful red Ferrari FX; the latest Ferrari sensation, so far. A tall man wearing a black tuxedo and sunglasses to match stepped out of the driver's seat.

May stepped back slightly when she realized how much he towered over her. Gazing over to the back seat, all dressed in the latest fashion, and wearing red sunglasses, was none other than Drew.

"Drew!" May exclaimed.

"The one and only," he said flicking his hair.

"But…why?" she asked.

"I'm in a good mood today. Well, and even better mood. And what's the point of openly mocking someone when they'd probably fall asleep because they sprinted such a long and tiring uphill distance to school?" Drew said and pulled down his glasses down slightly.

May looked to where she was to run. And it did indeed incline into a rather long and steep hill. She frowned

"So you're only offering me a lift 'cause you think I'd fall asleep when you mock me! No thanks!" she yelled.

"Hmph…suit yourself; The Hand Feeler," he said smirking slightly and gestured his chauffer to get back in.

Slowly the engine began to roar, and the car slowly started to move when: "Ok, ok! Please, I need a lift…" May said through her teeth.

Drew hid his smirk of satisfaction.

"Alright then, hop in," he said and moved over one seat. Without a moment's hesitation, May practically jumped in and the car speed off.

Reaching for her bag, she pulled out her Up n' Go, stabbed the straw into the hole, and began sucking on the straw with so much force, the box contracted slightly.

Drew raised and eyebrow.

"Geez…calm down. What the hell is that anyway?" he asked. May threw the box at a bin they were driving pass and got it in; to Drew's surprise.

"It's cereal in a box. Up n' Go. It's like liquid breakfast," she explained.

"Argh…sounds disgusting," he said and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Where can she be?" Misty asked as she paced back and forth. "The bus arrived but she never got off. I hope she's ok,"

Ash sighed.

"Misty calm down. I'm sure there is a logical reason as to why she isn't here yet. Maybe she just woke up late?" he suggested.

Misty fiddled with her bag.

"Yeah…I guess," she said. The first bell rang; warning students they should begin heading to class.

"There's the first bell," Ash said.

"If she comes to class after the 2nd bell, she'll get a detention! All the bad people go to detention!" Misty began to worry.

"_Where are you May?" _Ash wondered to himself as he tried to calm Misty down.

Meanwhile, unexpectedly, the chauffer got caught in the biggest traffic jam since 1989, because he had taken a wrong turn.

Drew clenched his fist.

"My perfect attendance record is now completely ruined! I refuse to go to school! I will just have to call in sick. This is coming out of your paycheck!" Drew declared angrily. May knelt her head downward in sadness.

"Lucky you," she murmured. "I'm not allowed to stay home unless I'm sick or I REALLY need to finish up some project," she sighed. "Well you best drop me at school 1st; if you will."

Drew thought for a moment.

"Tell you what Feeler; I'll let you skip school, IF you promise me one thing. This way, you won't get into trouble for today," he said.

May's head shot up; a gleam of hope glistened in her eyes. Although, she began to worry what on earth was the catch.

"What's…the catch?" she hesitantly asked. A small smirk was painted on his face.

"Well…You will refer to me as, 'Your Highness' for the next 2 weeks, and do whatever it is I ask. I think that's a fairly good bargain," he said and flipped his hair.

May's jaw dropped. Was he out of his mind! Like bloody hell she'd call him that!

"No fucking way! I am NOT gonna refer to you as royalty!" she exclaimed; infuriated by the mere thought of it.

"Suit yourself…Guess we could just drop you off at school then. Alright, Gomez, drive to school first then take me home. And maybe, just MAYBE I won't deduct some of your paycheck," Drew ordered and lent back on the seat; his hands behind his head.

May bit her lip. It was already 8:45am, and school had began 15 minutes ago. Desperately, she began arguing with herself inside her subconscious mind.

Time moved quickly, but the car had only moved about half a kilometer. May looked at her pink skitty sports-watch: '8:57am' it read.

School was about another kilometer away, and she knew she was going to be in so much trouble; even if her excuse was she woke up late.

But then the teachers would just say that she should just go to bed even earlier.

She could also explain the fact that she got caught in traffic while getting a lift from Drew. However, how could she be certain he'd admit he actually gave, let alone offered, her a lift?

She had no choice. She had to do it.

"…Al…Alright…" she uttered under her breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," he said turning to her and pulled down his sunglasses.

May grinded her teeth.

"I said…Alright…Yo—your hi—highness," she forced out her mouth. Drew smirked so much it was scary.

"Change of plans Gomez," he began and flipped his hair. "Head straight for home,"

May looked at him.

"Wait, you're…Taking me home WITH you?" she bellowed.

"Yes…didn't you say you weren't allowed to stay home? Therefore I figured, you MIGHT as well stay at my mansion in the meantime," he said and pushed a button on the door.

A small laptop folded out of the back of the passenger seat. May didn't want to admit it, but she thought it was pretty cool.

Drew began to type vigorously at the keyboard; as if he was showing off his typing skills; thus trying to impress her.

May shrugged it off; why would he want to show off let alone impress her? The car was good enough.

After a few minutes or so, the car pulled up to mansion; stopping in front of the tall golden gates. Engraved into either gate was their family logo; a phoenix and rose.

The mansion walls were at least 10meters high, and 2meters thick. She could see the mansion in the distance. Bigger than school she presumed. She gazed up at the phoenix statues on either side of the gate.

She squinted slightly and could see inside their eyes were the security cameras.

As the gates open, and the car drove down the long drive way, May couldn't help but blurt out a "wow". Drew hid his smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! It's the end of the day, and I managed to get chapter three up! Ha! I feel so happy...ahem...Review PLEASE. Penny for your thoughts? Any suggestions for something totally ridiculous to happen while they're in the manshion?

SPOILER: **Chapter 4-**The Manshion

May is given an in-depth tour of Drew's outstanding mansion. However, why won't he let her into the small room that leads from his closet? What's behind "The Secret Door?"


	4. The Mansion

**CHAPTER 4-**The Mansion

One the sides of the road were tall apple trees. Each was practically covered in the most beautiful red apples and ripe for the picking no doubt.

The car pulled up in front of the house and the two stepped out. May's jaw dropped as she looked up.

The mansion was humongous! The stairs and pillars that supported the upper levels were painted pure white. The mansion itself was a slightly blue tinted white.

Drew pushed the double-golden plated doors open. May stared. The mansion was unbelievably beautiful. On the ceiling of the foyer hung a rather large diamond chandelier with golden and silver bits.

The ceiling had a painting of angels across the top. Directly in front of her were stairs that led up, then both left and right. May looked down and saw she was standing on THE red carpet.

"Great isn't it? Just as you walk in, you're on the red carpet," Drew said and took her by the hand. May blushed slightly.

"Come quickly; you need to see this," he said pulled her while running through the living room and to the balcony.

As they ran through the living room, May caught a glimpse of the Big screen TV (half the size of the movies screen), a fire place big enough to fit live people in, and couches that looked like they were made of pure tiger and leopard fur. She swore she also saw a pola bear skin rug too.

They stood on the balcony. May gasped. The view was spectacular. It over looked the white sand beach and the crystal blue ocean that slowly faded to royal blue towards the horizon.

The sun shone brightly. May watched as its reflection danced on the ocean surface; like tiny little crystals floating on water.

The view also overlooked the wave-shaped mountain cliff; a famous attraction for air gliders. May could make out all the different trees and tiny specs of silver which were the rocks on the Cliffside. As well as lots of red, blue orange and yellow specks which were the flowers, also added to the view.

"Beautiful isn't it? But wait...Look over there," he said and pointed at the mountain cliff over the ocean. An airplane came into the clearing, and seemed to be painting cloud letters on the baby blue sky.

May squinted to make things slightly clearer and read: "D…r…e…w…Drew," she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Wait…It's not finished," Drew said and May carried on.

"Drew……is……yo…ur…ma…s…….ter…commer...M...a...y…Drew is your master, May…WHAT!" May exclaimed.

"That's right…I am, YOUR, master. Understood? Now, do you want a tour of my mansion; Feeler?" he said with a big grin. May gritted her teeth.

"Y-yes…your high…ness," she had to force herself to say. "Damn it! It's so hard to call him that!" she thought to herself as he led to the kitchen.

The kitchen was at least twice the size of May's own bedroom. And that was putting it mildly. The countertops were a black marble with tiny traces of silver.

The cutlery had a bizarre shine to it, and was made from the finest steel known to man. The fridge 4 door fridge was both silver and steel, and had gold handles with diamonds engraved on the sides.

They not only had an eight plate stove, but also those benches that you can just fry on. And not those budget ones either. This was of high quality.

The floor was oak wood with a thick layer of varnish to give it that beautiful feel and shine.

Drew then led her to the games room. Inside, there was every possible arcade game you could get. They even had five bowling alleys. Not only that, they also had neon lighting, which made half of May's clothing glow.

"Heh…The neon lights make you look like a ghost," Drew teased. May frown and stuck out her tongue.

Suddenly, something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. A Dance machine. May had to try it. She ran over it and began scrolling through the songs.

Drew shook his head, but smiled, and walked over to her.

"Wow! You have the LATEST tracks by the most famous people known! After the tour, can I PLEASE try it out?" she asked.

"Ahem?"

May looked at him confusedly before realizing what he was hinting.

"Oh uh please your highness?" she said with a slight curtsey that neither expected.

"You know, all I asked for was you to call me Your Highness. You don't have to curtsey,"

"Uh…Hm…"

"BUT! Since you already did, then from now on you shall curtsey when you address me as Your Highness," Drew said; his hand on his chin, and smirking.

Next, came the music room. It was fairly big in May's opinion. It was surrounded by windows that touched the ceiling, and was covered by red velvet curtains with gold tassel.

There were guitars of all sorts, drum kits, bass, trumpets of all designs, even instruments from cultures all over the world.

In the center of the room, on a rotate stand, was a white piano. Drew noticed May staring at it.

"Can you play?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Can you?"

"Well of course I CAN…After all, it is MY piano. I have a black one in my room as well," he bragged. "Maybe I'll show you my outstanding skills later," he said and headed for the door.

May rolled her eyes and followed.

"We'll just go to the art room, and then I'll show you my room," Drew said leading down a long passage. From ground to ceiling, it was at least 50ft.

Every so often, they would pass a night's armor on a stand.

May felt that it was rather odd.

Along the walls were paintings of every male generation on Drew's father's side of the family. Surprisingly, they all looked like Drew is some way.

But even more surprising, was that everyone had green hair, and green eyes; but their hair was different styles.

"Wow Drew, they all look somewhat like you," May randomly said.

"Yeah I know…No big deal anyways…" he said without looking behind him.

A few meters from the door, the paintings stopped. The last one was of Drew's father.

May stopped walking and looked at it.

"Now, he's the splitting image of you Drew. Even his hairstyle is the same," she said.

Drew said nothing. When May realized he didn't reply, she turned to face him. He was looking down at the ground; his right hand clenched into a fist.

"What's wrong Drew?" May asked feeling somewhat concerned.

"My father…He was a bastard…A down right low life, fucking bastard!" he yelled making May jump.

"I don't want to talk about it! Just…come on…" he said and led her into the Arts room.

"He didn't even notice I didn't call him 'your highness'," May thought to herself. "Wonder what he did to make Drew seem to hate him so much?"

When he was finished showing her the many weapons his father and mother used to collect, and the artwork his ancestors had acquired many years ago until the present day, it was time for his room.

They walked down the passage, took a left, a right, another left, and ended up straight at the foyer.

Up the stairs, to the right, and they stopped in front of the door that was on the balcony, above the first flight of stairs.

"Well, here we are…My room," Drew said and pushed open his double doors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok ok I know...Not the most exciting chapter...BUT! The next one won't be as boring! I promise! No really, I do!

SPOILER: Chapter 5: The Secret Door

Drew's room is HUGE! May's whole house could probably fit in it! Or at least 90...He's so damn rich. He even has a walk in closest. Forget walk in, it's like its own room! He got a circle seat in the center even! And so many cupboards, and even clothes on stands. Heck, it's also got moving racks controlled by remote. Although this is pretty cool, what's with the random door in the far left south corner? Why does it have 7 different locks on it? And why is Drew so edgy when May asks to go look inside?


	5. Drew's Room &The Secret Door

**CHAPTER 5-**The Secret Door

"Hold it. First take off your socks and shoes," Drew instructed before letting May enter. She just shook her head and did as she was told.

As she entered she felt a sudden softness beneath her feet. Gazing down, she noticed she was walking over a fur carpet; black in colour.

"Wow…So soft," she said to herself.

To the left were a few tall windows from floor to ceiling, at least 20 feet high. The view over looked the entire area of the front of the mansion; the green lawn, the beautiful oak trees, the white rose bushes and the marble driveway.

May touched the curtains on the side; they were almost as soft as the carpet and were dark purple in colour. May then went over to his bed. King-size no doubt.

The duvet was a mixture of red, black, and silver splashes of colour; with about eight different sized pillows to match.

Not only that but the bed had a stand over it, so it could be concealed by a silky silver curtain.

"Damn Drew, this is huge!" May said and jumped on. Unexpectedly, the bed began to wobble as if May was on a boat.

"Wow! A King-sized water bed! Neat!" Drew smiled.

"The best part is that it has a thick layer around the mattress, so if you stab it, it won't leak. Unless you stab REALLY deep," Drew explained.

"Check this out," he continued and brought out a remote control.

Drew pushed a button sequence, and suddenly, the bed began to rotate; with May still sitting on it, and Drew standing on the rotary stand as well.

The bed turned to face the opposite direction. As it was rotating, the walls it turned to began to separate and revealed a huge glass window.

May gasped. The view was even better than that of the downstairs balcony.

All it was; was water. Nothing but beautiful deep blue water. The sun was positioned high in the sky and shone into the room through the window frames, making the pattern on the bed.

May watched a few birds fly over the ocean, and made out some cloud shapes in the sky.

Then, out of nowhere, another airplane appeared. However this one, instead of having to make cloud letters in the sky, was pulling a sign along with it.

"Hey look… 'May, Drew is STILL your master, so get off his bed and start the worshipping; feeler'," May read out loud. Drew smirked.

After a brief moment, May's mind clicked in the words.

"WHAT! That's worse than before!" she yelled frantically and jumped off the bed. "Argh! What NEXT!" she yelled.

Drew pushed the buttons, and from the floor and in front of the window, emerged a huge plasma flat screen TV on a gold stand. On either side were two speakers, one on top, two on either side of the bed, and one above the headrest.

"…Fancy," May mumbled.

"I knew you'd like it," he said. For some odd reason, a sudden image appeared in both their mines; unbeknownst to one another.

_May and Drew both under the covers. Drew leaning on the headrest, with May resting on his chest. His left arm around her waist, with his right and her left entwined; resting on his chest as well._

_And both were watching some romantic movie on his TV; the size of the one downstairs._

Drew shook his head.

"_Ok…WHAT.THE.HELL! Was that about? Huh! Like THAT will ever happen! Besides, I swore never to get into another relationship for as long I live! Then, why the hell am I letting this May person, who I BARELY know, hang out here!_

_Heh…Guess 'cause she reminds me so much of Ca—" _Drew's thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Hello? You-who? Drew? Your highness? You THERE?" May said; now right in front him and waving her hand in his face. Drew shook his head and returned to reality.

"Uh..." was all that came out from his mouth.

"What happened? You just, phased out…"

"Never mind…Come on. I'll show you my closet," he said and walked to the south end of the room. May followed.

"_Hm…I wonder if, he was imagining, what I was? I hope not! God that wasn't even meant to enter my mind! How could I imagine such a thing! I don't like him! He's supposed to be a jerk!" _May thought to herself.

Drew stopped in front of two brown doors. He pushed yet another button on his remote, and the two doors parted. He stepped into the walkway and into darkness.

May followed him inside what she guessed was his closest. At the end of the rather short, yet dark walkway, May stepped into light.

When Drew moved out of the way, allowing May's vision to clear and focus, she took in her surroundings.

May's eyes widened. His closest was at least three times the size of her own living room!

Circular in shape, soft cream coloured carpet, and a lot of racks, draws, and cupboards. The floor in the center descended about three steps down, and in the center, was a display of watches, chains, earrings, and sunglasses.

Around the room were also some manikins wearing his most valuable clothing.

May blinked; a blank expression planted upon her face.

"This...THIS is your CLOSET?" May exclaimed. Drew nodded.

"Yes. And check this out." Yet again Drew pushed a button on his magic remote.

The cupboard doors in front of him opened to reveal a rack of clothes. Each pair of clothes hung on a cardboard picture of himself. He pushed another button and the rack moved to the right revealing even more clothes.

"Wow, cool…" May commented.

"And this entire room is only my spring clothes," Drew began and pointed to a small passage that lead to a similar looking room.

"Down there are my summer clothes. From there you'll end up at my autumn, and then my winter clothes," he explained.

"Man Drew, you are so filthy rich, it's not even funny." Drew just shrugged.

May took a look around his summer clothes; the season being summer and all.

That's when May noticed it. It; being a black door hidden behind a rack of shoes and a manikin.

May walked over and gently moved the rack and manikin out of the way. The door had a red heart in the center, with a silver glitter outline.

Along the side were four different key locks, seven chain locks, and six huge locket locks. Not only that, beside the door was a key panel.

And how bizarre that the locks were all, well, unlocked. Drew must've forgotten to lock it.

"Whoa," May said to herself. "Hey Drew? Where does this lead to?" she asked, and was about to open the door.

"Don't! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

Drew suddenly gripped her wrist using all his strength and pulled her from the door; gently. Although his grip was rather painful.

"OW!" May yelped and held her wrist as Drew quickly locked the locks and hid it behind the rack and manikin, and even moved a few more racks in the way.

"Geez Drew! What did you have to do that for!" May yelled, rubbing her left wrist, and holding back a tear.

"Firstly, it's YOUR HIGHNESS. And secondly!" There was a pause. "Sorry…I—I didn't mean to grip you so hard. I guess those training sessions really do work then," he said and took her downstairs.

Drew carefully removed the glove from May's hand, and gently placed May's hand in some ice water in a silver dish. May flinched slightly from the sudden rush of coldness upon her wrist.

"That oughta do it," Drew said and sat beside her. The two of them were in the dining hall and sat around the long table.

Drew sat himself in one of the two end seats, usually reserved for the two most important guests, and May in the seat closest on the left.

An awkward silence fell between the two for some time. Drew gazed down at his watch.

He gently took May's hand out of the water. May watched him attentively. He was treating her with such caution and such care; as if she was a goddess or something along the lines of that.

A small smile appeared across her lips as she stared at his emerald eyes. They were so dazzling, yet so serious and focused. Not to mention so green.

She watched as he delicately patted her wrist dry with a small soft white towel. Embedded on the bottom, and in red, was the family logo.

Once he was done, he placed her hand on another towel on the side of the silver dish; all neatly folded and softer than the one from before.

That's when May decided to break the silence.

"Drew?" she began, and pretended to be busy with her glove.

"Where…where does that uh, 'secret door' go to?" May asked hoping she would not anger him as she did before.

When he didn't reply as quick as she expected, and glanced over at him and realized he looked stressed.

"Dre—…Your Highness?" she asked. He looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking, where does that door, with the heart on it, lead to?" she repeatedly asked.

"Don't you think you should butt outta other people's business?"

"? I was just asking,"

"Well don't! Alright! It's none of your business! Stop asking about the door! There's nothing special about it! No secret, no nothing! It's just nothing! Leave it be already!" Drew seemed to be getting rather edgy.

May, now filled with frustration, stood up angrily and frowned.

"Geez Drew, all I did was ASK! You didn't have to get all angry about it!" She yelled. Her hand began aching again.

"Ah! Owowow…" Drew quickly snapped back into reality.

"Uh—Give it here," he said and took her wrist. Softly, and began to massage where he had caused pain.

May opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it; not wanting to bring up 'the secret door' back into the conversation.

Yet again she found herself just sitting there, watching him. Just, watching him tenderly massage her wrist. Admittedly it felt pleasant to have him do that, but she wouldn't say it.

Then another question appeared in her mind. She decided that this one wouldn't be as deadly as the last.

"Drew," she began once more.

"Yes?" He replied; not taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"Why—…Why are you being so nice to me?" Drew's thoughts came to a sudden halt. How on earth was he suppose to answer that?

"I mean at school you seem so, like, mean to not only me, but most people," she said fiddling with her glove. "B—but now, you're letting me hang out here, and now you're massaging my wrist,"

Drew said nothing. He was completely dumbfounded. He didn't want to tell her the truth, not now. So instead of that, he quickly came up with a jerk-ish reply.

"Well May, let's review this shall we…Firstly, the reason you are here right now, is because you promised to do whatever it is I tell you, and agreed to call me 'Your Highness'. Which, might I point out, you haven't been doing. Therefore, instead of having this go on for two weeks, I've extended it to five.

Secondly, the only reason I'm massaging your wrist is because you're too stupid to even know how to sooth the muscle, and because since I'm the one who caused it, I feel it is my duty to mend it.

Besides, when I tell mother how 'nice' I was to you, not only will she buy me that international airport I wanted, but will also buy me my own hotel,"

May felt her heart sink. How could be so cruel! After all that time, all that time they just sat there; how he seemed to actually be a misunderstood but caring person, how could he say something like that?

May frowned. She pulled her hand away and put on her glove. She flexed her hand.

"Well then! I think it's about time I head home! School finished about 10 minutes ago. So please take me home now, 'your HIGHness'!" May said angrily.

The red Ferrari FX stopped in front of May's house. May's mother, Caroline, watched from the window as the driver opened the door for her daughter, and got out.

May said her goodbyes, thanked his highness and Gomez, and walked to the front door. Quickly Caroline moved away from the window and pretended to be dusting the furniture.

May opened the front door and stepped inside.

"I'm home!" she announced.

"Oh hello dear," Caroline began. "Who was that in the car just now? I must say he's rather dashing. Is he your new boyfriend? He looks nice…And kinda rich," she said.

"What! EW no! Mom! His not my boyfriend! Just…someone who gave me a lift is all," May said and went up to her room.

She locked the door behind her, and sat down in front of her computer.

May adjusted her LCD monitor slightly, and then proceeded to switch on the PC.

Once things had got going, May immediately logged onto MSN. May was happy when she saw that Misty was online. She was about to open a conversation window, when Misty beat her to it.

Water.Princess.Misty says:

May! What happened to you today? Did you wag school?

xXxSweetMayxXx says:

Wha? No!

Water.Princess.Misty says:

Then where were you!

xXxSweetMayxXx says:

Ok caaaalm dooown! I was gonna tell you either way! Ok, here it goes…

May proceeds to tell Misty just about everything that happened since the morning. She even told her about the little image she had of Drew and herself laying beside one another in bed…

Water.Princess.Misty says:

…………………………………………………………………

xXxSweetMayxXx says:

What? What's the matter?

Water.Princess.Misty says:

Omg, it's sooo obvious! You ACTUALLY like this guy!

xXxSweetMayxXx says:

WHAAAAAAAAAT! NOOO! EEEW!

Water.Princess.Misty says:

Oh come ON! Don't lie! You know it's T-R-U-E! sigh Although Ash and I hate him, I'm pretty sure we would both agree, that if you like dis guy, den you should go four him. If u 2 become a couple, den dat would be ok wif the 2 of us. Your happiness comes b4 our hatred…

xXxSweetMayxXx says:

…………Thanks Misty…That, means a lot to me…

Water.Princess.Misty says:

So does this mean ur gona ask him out?

xXxSweetMayxXx says:

EH? Nooooo!

Water.Princess.Misty says:

Lol XP So, what's the deal with this…um, 'secret door'?

xXxSweetMayxXx says:

argh! I don't know, he wouldn't tell me! And you already knO wat happened to my wrist!

Water.Princess.Misty says:

Yeah, poor u…But, wat do u fink cud be in der?

xXxSweetMayxXx says:

Duno. mayB sum personal stuff. I duno. It had a heart on it, and dats all I know. But its got SO many locks! I mEn, wats up wif dat?

Water.Princess.Misty says:

I honestly dnt knO. And quite frankly I highly doubt I wana knO wats goin on behind the 'secret door'…

xXxSweetMayxXx says:

Lol, u may not, but I sure DO! Anyway, I gtg now. Mom's callin' for dina. Don't think I'll be goin on l8r. we'll be watchin a movie! So cya 2moro k?

Water.Princess.Misty says:

Okie dokie! Night!

xXxSweetMayxXx says:

Good night!

_xXxSweetMayxXx has left the conversation_

_xXxSweetMayxXx has signed out_

That night, May lay awake in her bed; staring at her ceiling. She gazed at her glow in the dark solar system stickers. The creators paid very close attention to the fine detail.

Although, that was not what was on May's mind; all she could think about, was that damn door. However, why was she so curious about some dumb door?

May shook her head. Tomorrow was a school day, and she would have to wake up early in order to not miss the bus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! Chapter 5 is up people! This is the longest chapter, so far...Anyways, review please!

**CHAPTER 6:** Sports Day

The school is holding its anual sports day at Green Field Park; a huge field that descends a few feet. At the bottom of the hill, all the sports gear, and track has been set. Now, how unfortunate that Drew and May are in the same house. He becomes her partner in the 200m run; but can she keep up with his incredible speed? And how can she concentrate when, whenever she's going to another event, he's ALWAYS there and pestering her?


	6. Sports Day

**CHAPTER 6-**Sports Day

May closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The wind blew pleasantly across her warm skin and luscious hair. Today was Sports Day; and May was going to participate in as much events as possible.

At Celestial High there were five different houses. Each house had a specific colour and mascot assigned to it.

_1. Cebalrai - gold-like orange- tiger_

_2. Gomeisa- blue- shark_

_3. Lyrae- red- lion_

_4. Procyon- green- Anaconda_

_5. Electra- purple- panther_

Sports Day was held at Henderson Park. It wasn't really a 'park'. It was like a sports field, with a few sports clubs, and an indoor swimming club.

The sports field was huge. Around it was an ongoing slope; making the main field descend into the ground.

Each house had their own little section on the slope, which they set up their tent, banner, and do other stuff.

From left to right, it was Cebalrai, Gomeisa, Lyrae, Procyon, and then Electra.

May was in Lyrae. She had managed to score herself a place under the shade of the tent. All around her were students from her own team. Misty was in Gomeisa, and Ash was with her.

May felt left out. Although she did have house friends. For example, Henry Dawdle! Henry was busy in the under 15boys 100m sprint so May was all alone.

She stretched and absent mindedly placed her hand on some else's.

"Well, well…I didn't know you STILL enjoyed feeling me…FEELER," mocked an ever so familiar voice.

May froze. Slowly she turned and saw none other than Drew smirking at her. On the side of his face he had a lion painted in red.

Quickly May removed her hand from his.

"I'm not a feeler!" she exclaimed. And yet again a few students gave her a weird look.

"What are YOU doing here….your highness…?" May proceeded to ask. Drew smirked when he saw the shirt she wore.

"Well what'dya know…We're both in Lyrae," he said. "Oh it must destiny," he said flicking his hair. May felt herself just die inside.

"_Why…WHY is the world being SO mean to me?! What did I ever do to it? It's not fair! He's EVERYWHERE I am! ARGH!" _May was yelling angrily inside her head.

"Destiny huh? Well then destiny plainly sucks shit," May said. Drew, immediately understanding that she had tried to mock him, decided to mock her back.

"Yes. Destiny for me just sucks when you're involved,"

"What! Argh! You are just—so arrogant! God!" May felt like punching him so hard in the face just then and there.

Suddenly Drew's fangirls appeared out of nowhere and crowed around him.

Luckily for him only a few were in his house, and the rest were sent back to their own area. The remaining 20 or so didn't move from their spot near him.

"Gee Drew, you look awfully tired. You can rest your head on my lap if you want," said one girl with a red ribbon in her blue hair.

"But I didn't even compete in any event yet," he said.

"Oh but you MUST have been suffering in this intense heat!" exclaimed a girl with short red hair.

She was right though. The sky was a beautiful baby blue, and there was not a single cloud in the sky. Not one. No white smudge ruining the perfect blue painting.

And because of this, the sun was really intense in both heat and light. Once the fangirls left to compete in their own events, Drew and May were finally alone under the tent. Well, there were one or two other students, but they were at the edge so they could be close to the sun.

The others preferred to embrace the sunlight and enjoy its warmth against their skin.

Drew had a small smirk plastered on his face as he laid down on the slope; his hands behind his head.

May frowned ever so slightly.

"What are you smirking at?" she eventually brought herself to ask.

"Oh nothing," he said without opening his eyes. "I'm just, thinking about something,"

"Hmph…About another arrogant and aggravating comment to use on me?"

"Oh how ever did you know?" Drew said in a slightly high voice, and a hint of sarcasm.

May rolled her eyes and moved a to the left and away from him. Drew wondered why May had said anything to him yet. He opened his eyes to find her no longer sitting beside him.

Quickly, he sat up and saw her further down the slope and more to the left.

Drew got up and sat beside her.

"Don't you think it's rude to just get up and walk away?" he said plopping himself beside her.

"Huh?...Well with the way you treat me it seems fine by me!" she exclaimed. "_Why—is he sitting by me? Why did he just get up from his comfy spot and—just sit beside me?"_

"Whatever you say Feeler," Drew said. May was about to say something when the music teacher, who sat at a desk at the top of the slope next to Lyrae and under a pavilion, announced something over the intercom.

"Under 15girls and boys javelin starts in 5 minutes. Students please make your way across the track and to the south east area of the field. The javelin events will be held on the other side of the slope, thank you."

"Well! That's my cue!" May announced and stood up. "You coming?" she asked; turning to Drew.

"Me? Ha! I'm the LORD of Javelin. But if you insist on me beating you without ease, then let us go, shall we?" he said, stood up and walked down the slope with her.

They crossed over the track to the center field and walked a bit to the right. Up the slope that went around the field, and down the other side to the javelin area.

"Over there," May said and pointing to a group of students; some of whom she recognized. The two of them got in line.

"Look girls! Drew!" yelled one girl and immediately they crowed him. Some of the boys just scowled. Even some of the senior girls, who where about 17, were all over this little 15 year old boy.

"Drew you're so awesome at this event!"

"Yeah you got 1st place for this last year! Even against the seniors!"

"MARRY ME!"

The girls were screaming, yelling and whatnot; all wanting Drew to touch their skin. Some even wanted him to start making out with them then and there.

"DREW!" May suddenly exclaimed. She didn't expect it; nor did the girls who were suddenly quiet. They all stared blankly at the slightly frowning May.

Drew smirked vaguely with his eyes closed.

"May, May, May…" He began as he walked over to her. "If you felt out, why didn't you just so?" Drew leaned forward and delicately kissed her on the cheek.

May felt her face go crimson. She blinked a few times. Drew, without opening his eyes, walked over to the sideline; waiting for his turn with the javelin.

May still stood there in shock. The fangirls ran up to her.

"Like, OH MY GOSH! You are THE luckiest girl EVER!"

"I am?" May asked.

"Cha! You're the first girl Drew's ever decided to KISS!"

"Can I touch your cheek?"

"Uh well uh—" May stuttered.

"Can I wipe my hanky on it!"

"Eh?" May said.

"Can I take a picture of your cheek!"

"Don't you think that's just—" May began.

"CAN WE SWAP BODIES?" May couldn't take it anymore.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!" May yelled so loud it made the birds fly away. The girls curled in their lips.

"Look! You girls are just being too OBSESSIVE about Drew! God! Now leave me ALONE!" May exclaimed and walked over to the javelin stick and picked it up.

"Geez…Don't have to get all snappy just 'cause you got the kiss," mummered one of the girls.

"Tch," May just ignored them. She got into position and was about to throw it when:

"You know, you should hold it more in the center because of your height," Drew randomly said. May frowned.

"Whatever," she said and grasped it higher and in the middle. Once again she got into position. She was halfway through her throw and was about to let go when:

"You know, you should spread your legs further apart. It'll give you more power when you release it; thus giving it more momentum and making it go further." Drew yet again pointed out.

May twitched slightly.

"O—ok," she said agitatedly. Drew could tell she was getting pissed by her expression. This made him happy!

May checked that she grasped the javelin stick in the center, and stood correctly as Drew said. Once she was sure everything was perfect, she went for the throw.

However…

"You know, you should aim lower, so it goes further. Rather than aiming higher and making it land nearer. But I'm sure you already knew that," Drew said flipping his hair.

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" May screamed and just threw the damn javelin. Unbeknownst to her, she had thrown it just as Drew had instructed.

When May opened her eyes, she couldn't believe how far she had thrown it.

Two seniors measured the length.

"23 meters!" he yelled from the javelin.

"Whoa," May said to herself. She turned to Drew to see him looking directly at her and smiling; not smirking.

"Well done. You see? I know all. If it wasn't for my ever so obvious pointers that you were too dumb enough to know, you wouldn't have been able to get at 3 meters," he said, grabbed the next Javelin and just plainly threw.

May frowned and was about to say her comeback when the senior yelled: "76 meters! New school record!"

Upon hearing this, Drew made a 'hmph' noise and flipped his hair. His fangirls all surrounded him and began worshipping him yet again.

May glared at all of them, including Drew, and began to walk up the slope.

"Hold it May," Drew began. "You are to come with me to all the events and I want you to try and beat me," he ordered.

"What! Why should I take orders from YOU?" she asked angrily.

"Oh? Have you forgotten our little deal?" May fell silent. "And if you back out, I could just blackmail you back into it," he said flipping his hair.

"GRRRR! …………… FINE! YOUR HIGHNESS!" she bellowed and walked down to him; pushing his fangirls aside so she could stand next to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just love how Drew is so mean! It's so awesome . next chapter will be up either tomorrow or monday. Depends if I'm busy...

**CHAPTER 7-** Drew Vs May in SPORTS!

Drew has asked, rather ORDERED, May to compete against him in some of the events that are for their age group. As expected, Drew shows off and always beats her; let alone the other students, at event after event. May becomes infuriated by the fact that he's just trying to humiliate her, and suddenly decides to hide from him. Is May able to avoid and hide from him while trying out other events?


	7. May VS Drew In Sports!

**CHAPTER 7-**May VS Drew In Sports!

"Ready?" Drew asked May.

"For what?" May asked as the two of them crossed the track to the center field.

"Ready to get your butt kicked by me," Drew said flipping his hair.

"Ha! You can't beat me at EVERY sport! That's impossible!" May stated loudly.

"That's what you think," Drew said as they arrived at shot-put. Drew looked at the five different shot-puts.

"You know what, I'll give you the honor of going first," he said stepping back as May stepped forward.

"If you insist," she said and tried the third shot-put. She put both hands around it and attempted to pick it up. However it was much heavier than it looked.

May could barely lift it 3cm off the ground.

"Having some trouble, May?" Drew asked with a smirk.

"N——no! Ack!" May dropped it back onto the ground. Drew chuckled.

"Shut up! I just need a lighter one."

Immediately she went for the lightest one. Even that one was heavy. May struggled to stand up straight; let alone hold the shot-put.

"You know, perhaps you should go for the…rubber, shot-put. They reserve it for the more, ahem, 'inexperienced' people," Drew suggested in a mocking tone. May felt embarrassed and angry all at once.

She dropped the metal one, and grabbed the second smallest/third biggest rubber shot-put. Not as heavy as the metal, but pretty heavy.

May threw the shot put just pass the requirement line.

"1.3 meters," the senior said.

"Very good. Have another shot. If you beat it, then you stay to compete against other students. If not, then well done either way. You'll score 13 points for Lyrae," the teacher said.

May took a deep breathe in stood in position. She used all her force and threw the shot-put as far as she could.

The senior measured and announced "1.7 meters."

"Nicely done. Please stay afterwards," the teacher instructed May. She smiled proudly and turned to Drew.

He smirked.

"Not bad…for someone as inexperienced as YOU. But let me show you how, PROFESSIONALS, do it," he said picking up the biggest metal one. The shot-put was so big; his hand looked so small when he placed it over the shot-put.

Drew stood in a cool position and got ready to throw. He pushed forward and released the shot-put. It landed with a loud thud and didn't roll at all from where it landed.

"Whoa… 7.3 meters!" The senior exclaimed. "Care to throw again?"

"Nah…I highly doubt anyone could beat that," Drew said. May frowned and looked away.

"What's the matter? Being a sore-loser?" Drew asked. May turned to him.

"N-not at all………Y-your highness," she hissed at him. The two then proceeded to long jump. May deciding not to stay and throw again.

"Now this is something I know I'm good at!" May squealed excitedly.

"Oh really now? Was this when you competed in the 7 year old division sometime last year?"

"Gah! No! As a matter of a fact, your HIGHNESS, I got 2nd place last year for girls' under-14 long jump!" May said proudly. Drew clapped sarcastically.

"Oh, oh! Well done! Clap, clap for the handicap," he said in a contemptuous tone. May frowned and stuck out her tongue.

"So immature," Drew stated and flipped his hair. "Honestly how do you expect to get grades barely as first-rate as mine if you're so immature Feeler?"

"How dare—I'm not a feeler!" May yelled.

"I beg to differ…On the bus, not only did you put your hand on mine, but you also squeezed it, and rubbed it gently. Just like you did, about half an hour ago."

May blushed hard.

"Sh—shut up!" May yelled; sounding very stressed. She shook her head and walked over to the run up. May did a few stretches, jogged and the spot, and breathed deeply.

"Come on! We haven't got ALL day!" Drew yelled from the sideline. May glared at him before gazing back at the sand pit.

Swiftly she broke into a sprint, and a speedy one at that. Faster she ran, and once her left foot touched the pad in front of the pit, she pushed off the ground; sending herself hurdling through the air.

She did a forward flipped and landed perfectly on the ground; her feet neatly together and her arms spread out. Drew was flabbergasted. His mouth hung open ever so slightly.

May smirked when she saw his expression, but he looked away. Henry, May's other best friend, measured the length and said,

"5.65 meters!"

May smiled proudly.

"Wow she's good," whispered one student.

"That's 3 meters less than the world record!" said another.

"I wonder if she's single?" student 1 said.

"I heard she's been to Drew's MANSION!" said student 2.

"Oh my god! No way! What did they do there?" student 3 replied.

"Well I heard that they got funky on his bed," student 2 said.

"Like no like way! Like that would be like, like impossible! He doesn't even allow us fan gals into his mansion so like, why would he like, let her into his like, mansion?" questioned student 5.

"It's official, he likes this chick! He gave her a RIDE in his Ferrari!" complained student 3.

"But like, it's not like, well, like fair!" student 5 complained in return.

"Who cares!" student 1, (boy), yelled.

Drew stood at the end of the 45 meter run up. He clicked the joint of his neck and crouched down.

In his mind he counted down from three. He pushed off the ground with incredible strength and was dashing off towards the sand pit.

Drew used all the strength he could conceive to push of the stepping pad, and sent himself soaring through the air.

He landed in the same way that May did, if not better. Henry pulled out the measuring tape. He stared at the result before he yelled,

"Holy shit! Oops, sorry mam, but, he jumped 8.95 meters! That's the world record! He just REPEATED the world record!"

Everybody was suddenly all over Drew. Mainly his fangirls, but even some of the boys were socializing with him.

May on the other hand, clenched her fist and frowned. She was so angry on the inside, but couldn't explain why.

"_God! I HATE HIM! He's such a—such a—show off! He ALWAYS gets good grades, good social skills, insults, comebacks, sport results, even looks! Wait; scratch that last one! Argh! I hate him, hate him, HATE HIM!"_

May just didn't know why she hated him so much. Did she really hate him because he was constantly insulting her? However, didn't the fact that he had help her when she was in need a few times deserve a reward?

And wasn't it that he would consider mocking someone for no reason a reward? Wasn't she just blinded by jealousy due to his outstanding achievements; even at the sport she was good at?

All these questions raced through her mind, but suddenly cleared when Drew was waving his hand in front of her.

"Oi…feeler!" he yelled and she snapped back into reality.

"Uh…what?" she said.

"Just checking if you're still on planet earth, and didn't return to your home planet, Uranus or something," he mocked her. Once again, she got angry on the inside, but sustained herself well enough to keep it there.

"Whatever," she said and made her way to High Jump; Drew a few steps behind her.

"So uh, how good are you at this?" May asked turning to Drew.

"Well—" Drew began but someone interrupted him.

"May! MAY!" Misty yelled as she ran over to her. "I found you! Man, I was looking everywhere! So what've you done so far?" Misty asked.

"Well, I did javelin and got 23 meters. Then I did shot-put and got 1.7 meters. And I just came from long jump! Oh! I jumped 5.65 meters! That's the best I've ever done!" she announced happily.

"Wow, well done! You're really good at long jump," Misty complimented her. Suddenly, she noticed Drew was standing beside May. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are YOU doing here?" she asked crudely. Drew grinned and snapped his fingers at May. May twitched slightly and gritted her teeth.

"His…highness says, that, he's not here with me, but, I—I'm here with HIM. And that I must compete against him in any sport he wants me to, so I may, try and beat him…," she thought up on the spot.

Misty expressionlessly blinked a few times.

"Come May, we have high jump to do," Drew ordered and walked in its general direction.

"Uh, coming your highness!" she yelled to him. This made him smile; although he had his back to her. "Sorry Misty, I'll um, talk to you on MSN tonight ok? Cya! Tell Ash I say hi!" May said and run after Drew.

Misty shook her head.

"_I swear…If I didn't know better, I'd think she's in love with Drew! Or, at the very least have the biggest crush on him," _Misty thought to herself and walked back to where Ash was.

Ash looked up as Misty approached him.

"Hey Misty, where's May?" he asked and picked up the hurdle.

"She's busy following Drew. Too busy being his slave to even talk," Misty said coldly.

"WHAT!" Ash exclaimed and threw the hurdle uncontrollably. Luckily, it landed just in front of the barrier line, and didn't hit anyone in the process.

"That's nonsense! WHY is she hanging out with him!"

Misty shrugged.

"I don't know. But I can't go online tonight. However, you can. Go online and see what's up will ya?" Misty asked. Ash nodded and the two of them headed back to their house; Gomeisa.

Meanwhile May and Drew had just completed high jump and were heading back to their house.

"Damn it," May cursed under her breath.

"What was that? Cursing under your breath 'cause I beat you yet AGAIN?" Drew said flipping his hair.

"Shut up! Stop doing that!" May exclaimed.

"Doing what? THIS?" Drew asked and flipped his hair.

"No I mean the mocking! The hair flipping is fine; it's kinda se—" May paused.

"Kind what? Se? You mean, SEXY?"

"NO! Kinda STUPID!" May yelled.

"Even more of a reason to continue doing it," he said and flipped his hair yet again.

"Argh!"

"Now look May. Stop being such a sore loser, and admit that I, Drew Devlin,  
**(A/N: I replaced May **_Devlin_** with May **_Maple_** as to give Drew this surname****…Everyone seems to call her May Maple anyway…)**

…am better than you in any and every aspect. So stop sulking just because I beat you in javelin, shot-put, long jump, AND high jump. And just get over yourself. You know you like me, I can see it in the way you look at me sometimes in Drama," he said snobbishly.

May suddenly felt herself snap on the inside. But instead of getting completely angry, she stood up.

"And where are you going?" Drew asked.

"Well if you must know, I'm going to the bathroom," she said walked off. Drew of course, didn't trust her, and decided to follow.

At the bathrooms May turned to Drew.

"Gosh you didn't have to follow me," she said with a smirk.

Drew frowned slightly.

"Whatever. Just don't take hours in there fixing up your make-up or hair or whatever. It won't make a difference to how you look." Drew said mockingly.

"Hmph!" May stomped into the bathroom. After she had used the toilet and finished washing her hands she stood by the hand-dryer.

"_Aw man! I don't wanna go back out where he's waiting for me! Gotta ditch him somehow! But, HOW?" _May thought to herself.

Frantically she looked for an alternative way out of the bathroom.

"_Yes! That's it!" _She thought to herself and saw the huge window over the one cubical.

She stood on the toilet itself and opened the window. She looked down to check the coast was clear, then jumped down and raced off to the field. She looked back and saw Drew being worshipped by a few girls.

She smirked at his distraction, and ran over to discus.

Meanwhile Drew just stood there; completely oblivious to May's escape. He looked down at his gold diamond plated digital watch.

The constant color changing numbers read '13:24:21'.

"This is ridiculous! How can sometime take THIRTEEN minutes in THERE?" he exclaimed and stepped inside without even realizing.

The girls that were in their screamed but suddenly blushed and were now screaming with glee, realizing it was Drew.

"Drew you naughty boy!" Said one girl.

"Tehehehehehe!" Laughed another.

He blatantly ignored them and saw the window above the toilet, WIDE open. He smirked.

"_May," _he thought to himself and walked outside, and toward the field.

May gripped the discus tightly; this was the moment she'd been waiting for; the moment where she could participate in sports without 'his highness' hanging over her like a damn shadow.

May spun around the times; giving the discus more momentum. She let go on her third spin; sending it flying through the air like a Frisbee, and landing neatly on the grass.

"24.07 meters!" The senior yelled and brought the discus back. May smiled proudly as some of the students were all whispering at how far she'd thrown it! Especially since she was a 1st year!

May flicked her. Her eyes suddenly shot open, and she stood dead still. Did she just do what she thought she just did?

"_Did…I just FLICK my hair? Shit! That's such a Drew thing!"_ May thought to herself angrily. She shook her head and moved out of the way so the next person could throw.

As she walked across the field, she saw a green haired figure far off into the distance.

"Oh no! It's him!" she yelled and jumped behind a pile of mattresses for high jump. Drew casually walked pass without even noticing May hiding. May sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," she said and got up. She ran over to high jump. May jumped in front of the other people in line.

"Hey!" yelled the first student.

"Mr. Hunter! Quick! I gotta do high jump! It's an emergency!" May exclaimed at the Science/PE teacher. Painted on his face was a very bewildered expression.

"Uh, ok. Your name?" He enquired.

"May Maple!" May yelled.

"Year level?"

"Junior! Level 9!"

"Ok, ok, ok…Just go." Before he even finished the sentence, May had already began to sprint to the pole. Little did she know; that the seniors hadn't moved it down since senior boys' high jump.

"Huh?...Wa—waaaaiiiit!" One of the seniors yelled as they saw May coming; but it was too late.

May bent down and pushed hard off the ground. She moved backwards in the air, forced her body to turn a bit, back flipped, and landed on her to feet.

She breathed heavily. The other students stared.

"W—wow! That was amazing!" cried one student from the sidelines.

"You're a junior! Are you SURE!" Cried another. May smiled nervously; even she didn't expect herself to jump, wait, how high was that?

"Uh, how high was that anyway?" May asked and walked over to the teacher.

"Heh…Well May, you just jumped the minimum height for SENIOR BOYS high jump! A total of 1.75 meters."

Mays eyes widened; filled with surprisement and happiness. This was one thing that she could brag about to her friends and family!

Before May could even talk to the other students, she saw Drew heading in her general direction.

Acting quickly, she ran off and to the 100m dash.

"Hey Ash! Look!" Misty exclaimed and prodded Ash. The two were sitting in the sun on the lower part of the slope by Gomeisa.

"Huh?" Ash mumbled. He was laying down with his hands behind his head, his right leg bent slightly, and his hat over his face.

"Get up and see! May's gonna do the 100m dash!" Ash undauntedly shot up to see his second youngest friend race.

"We should go meet her at the finish line, come on!" Ash announced enthusiastically. The too quickly sprinted to the finish line and stood right against the barrier rope.

"_Ok…ok…I, can do THIS…I can win…I cannot lose…I am I winner…I am one with the wind…I am the wind…Strong like rock…Swift like bamboo in the wind…Quick as a fox…"_May repeatedly told herself.

The principal shot off the gun in the air, and the students dashed off.

May had a good start. She looked behind to notice that she had already outran four of the other girls. But wait; where was the fifth? May looked in front of her to see her just centimeters ahead.

May tried to push herself to go faster; but had already reached maximum speed.

The other girl; short blonde hair tied with an orange ribbon, cross the finish line just one second before May.

May slowed down and came to a stop. She bent down with her hands resting on her knees. Slowly she breathed in and out.

"May! MAAAAAY!" Yelled two familiar voices. May looked up and smiled. Ash and Misty came running over to her.

"May you did great!" Ash complimented her.

"Yeah you did May. You came second! Well done. Oh look, they're calling you over to take down your name," Misty said and accompanied her to the desk. Along with Ash of course.

"_This is ridiculous! How could I lose her THAT easily!" _Drew thought irritably to himself. He had looked here and there, but just couldn't find May.

So instead of wondering hopelessly looking for one girl out of about 2000 other students, he hatched an ingenious plan.

Drew made his way over to pavilion.

He greeted the two music teachers.

"Mr. Allen, Mr. Young. Afternoon," he said nodding his head slightly.

"Drew, good afternoon," Mr. Young replied.

"Lost something Drew?" Mr. Allen asked sounding very interested.

"As a matter of a fact, I HAVE lost SOMEONE," he said smirking.

"And you'd like us to announce for them to come here right?" Mr. Allen asked. Drew nodded.

"Any particular reason?" Mr. Young asked. Drew thought about it for a split second.

"Yes, of course there's a reason. You see, SHE is my 400m dash partner, and I've seemed to misplace her. And we're about to start that in five minutes. I'm sure you wouldn't want us to lose out on 100 points for Lyrae now would you?" Drew asked; making one out of two teachers worry.

Mr. Allen was one of the teachers in Lyrae house. Mr. Young though was in Electra, so didn't actually care.

"Alright! What's her name?" Mr. Allen said enthusiastically. Drew kept his smirk and said,

"May Maple."

May, Ash, and Misty all sat under the shade of the pavilion at the finish line. May took a few big gulps of some ice water the seniors had offered.

"Ah! That felt good! Nothing like ice-cold water to sooth your throat after a 100m dash!" May said happily and put the cup on the ground.

Ash and Misty smiled; all three sat on wooden chairs near the cooler-box.

Ash was about to say something when an intercom announcement interrupted him.

"Attention students!" Mr. Allen practically yelled into the microphone.

May looked to her right and gazed to the top of the slope. Her house was practically positioned by the center of the 100m dash. She squinted and made out a green-haired figure standing by the pavilion.

"Oh no," she muttered.

"Would Miss May Maple please report to the main pavilion. Your Master, His Highness and world renowned multi-billionaire, Drew Devlin, son of Drake Devlin; creator of 24 computer running programs better than windows, has requested your presents." Mr. Allen announced.

Everyone at the pavilion all turned and looked at May; giving a peculiar look.

"Hurry up Feeler…I aint got all day…Your MASTER, awaits!" Drew added and the announcement was over.

"_MASTER?" _A random student said, and almost everyone began to giggle. Some were actually laughing. May blushed hard and run up the slope.

"What the HELL do you WANT from ME!" May yelled angrily when she arrived at Drew.

"Well, we're partners for the 400m run, in case you didn't know," he replied. May's jaw dropped.

"You…YOU did that on PURPOSE!" she bellowed. "I bet you PURPOSELY made us partners just for the sake of embarrassing me!" Drew fake gasped.

"Now, WHY would I of all people do THAT?" He said sounding very feeble.

May clenched her fist; holding back tears of embarrassment of an outrageous standard. The two were standing behind the tent for Lyrae.

"Hey come on now," he said and took her right hand in his two hands. "Quit making a fist. You'll stress the muscles again. And we don't you to be in pain now do we?" Drew said and pulled her by the left wrist instead, to the starting point.

May went a slight pink. How on earth could Drew be so mean and heartless to her one minute, and seem so kind and loving, in a way, the next minute?

May sighed. Drew was so strange sometimes. They climbed over the rope barrier, crossed the center field, and to the starting point.

"Ok, I'll start you off ok?" Drew reassured her.

"Um, sure…ok!" May said happily. Drew returned her warm smile. May blushed lightly to see him smiling so nicely at her.

His mouth was in not a too big or too small, but a _perfect _curve. He should some of his crystal white teeth. His eyes seemed so innocent, so energetic, and full of life…full of love…

As May made it to where she would run from, she kept the image of his beautiful smile in her mind.

"_Why did he smile at me like that? Is it because he felt guilt from what he did? Argh…what the hell's going on?"_

May lost track of time and didn't notice the race had already started. When she turned around, she could see the other students had barely gotten anywhere.

Drew on the other hand was sprinting so fast, the other students looked like they were just walking quickly.

Suddenly Drew passed her the red stick.

"Huh? WHAT?" May yelled in confusion.

"RUN!" Drew exclaimed and May ran off. He breathed heavily. Looking to his right, he saw some girls staring at him. He winked with a smile; making them giggle and ignore the fact that their partners already arrived.

When they did, May was already half way to the finish line. It was an easy win, but made her tired nonetheless.

"YES! HA! SEE! I TOLD YOU SHE'D WIN! HA!" Ash shouted happily jumping up and down.

Misty joined in with the yelling, shouting, and jumping.

Drew approached a tired May. She looked up as he handed a cup of water.

"Well done," he said smiling that, special smile.

"Thanks," May replied and returned his smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY! Chapter 7 is UP! It's so god damn long though! XD oh well... So sorry it took so long to update. I know ppl on this site usually post new chapters in like, 4 or 5 days, maybe longer, but me, I try to post it in 2-3. I did say it would be up on Monday or Tuesday, BUT! I had a project to do, so yeah... I tried to finish it as fast as I could! It's now, 23/09/06 and 2:27am!

Okay anyway, hope you liked the chappie, and please review if you get the chance!

**CHAPTER 8: What're The Roses For?**

Max has fallen ill. Worst of all, it's an unknown disease. May's now more depressed than she could ever imagine. To make matters worse, the doctors say that if they can't cure him, he'll die. May's so upset, even Drew's mocking and teasing doesn't seem to bother her.

Drew decides a rose, a beautiful red rose might make her feel better. But, is that the only reason? And not only a random rose, but a whole bouquet of red and white roses?


	8. What're The Roses For?

**CHAPTER 8-** What're The Roses For?

"No! There must be some mistake! You must've mixed his results!" Caroline yelled the doctor.

Dr. Xerox knelt his head in sadness.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Maple. But I'm afraid young Max here has caught an unknown disease. And if we're unable to cure it…He—he'll die," he said and turned away.

Caroline gasped in horror. Surely there must be some mistake! Tears came running down her face uncontrollably. Norman held her tightly in his arms.

Caroline cried in her husband's arms; wishing and praying that this was just some twisted nightmare. But it wasn't. Oh no, it was very much real.

May was struggling not to cry. She sat on a stool by the hospital bedside. She gazed over at her brother.

"_Why?...Why would anyone make a poor 12year old suffer like…this,_" she thought as she finally let the tears free.

Max was unconscious. His breathing was slow, and husky. His skin a light purple, and his lips a dark blue.

Two needles were stuck into his inner elbow joint and taped down firmly. One connected to an IUD with a pink liquid, and another to water. The doctor said the pink was to keep him a little bit numb to ease the pain.

The illness had caused a skin colour disorder, bone deterioration, and muscle weakening. His bones were so fragile, that if someone punched him, they might break.

And his muscles so weak, he couldn't hold a small cup. He was fed a certain medication that served as a substitute for food.

It was fed through a tube stuck down his throat that reached just above his stomach.

Currently, he had a mask over his mouth to help him breath. As well as many wires with circular stickers at the end were stuck to him. Four were on his face, three on either arm, and another three on his stomach.

May clenched her fists as the tears kept coming. She looked away, not wanting to see what had become of her brother.

Just yesterday they were at the beach, all having fun. Suddenly Max comes out of the water and a few minutes later, he collapses.

It puzzled the family as to how they hadn't gotten ill, but Max did.

"Perhaps…you should go home…You should rest Mr. and Mrs. Maple," Nurse Joyce advised.

Caroline nodded. She kept sulking as Norman; his arms around her, led her out of the room. May slowly followed behind. Norman put his other arm around her as well.

Tightly she clenched to her father's shirt as the walked out of the hospital.

**May's POV**

I can't believe it…My brother might just die…Why! Why is the world being so cruel! He hasn't even had a girlfriend, let alone shared his first kiss with anyone! Why couldn't it have been me…Tch, bet Drew would throw a big party at his mansion if it was me…

It's 8:20am. I'm at school already. Ash and Misty haven't arrived yet, so I'm guessing their either late, or just boycotting school.

I stood at my locker; searching for my text books. I felt so lethargic. My thoughts were about nothing except Max. But my thoughts were interrupted by an annoying voice.

"Well if it aint May! Why looking so sad? Upset 'cause I beat you in ALL sports besides the 400m dash?" Drew asked sounding happy.

"No," I said ignoring him.

"Huh? Come on feeler. Shouldn't you be happy those five horrid weeks are over and you don't have to call me your highness? I'm sure gonna miss them though," he said sighing. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk to class.

Drew turned to talk to me, but I already gone off.

**End POV**

**Drew's POV**

"_What was that about? Why is she so upset this morning? She didn't even get angry at my slight mockery. I must find out what's wrong with her,_" I thought to myself.

I headed over my English class. I sat down and saw May sitting in the corner of the room; the corner where the lights don't work, and where it's unbelievably, depressing.

I frowned slightly. The need to know what the hell was going on grew. She was depressed not only during English, but PE, Science, Maths, and Drama too! And she would always say, _'even if YOU'RE in this class Drew, Drama is STILL my favourite subject!'_ Hmph…It always made me smirk. Don't know why really. Sometimes I ask myself, 'Drew? Why are you so mean, and sometimes kind to May? Aint you meant to be mean?'

Truth be told, I honestly don't know. It's kinda strange really. But getting back to what's wrong with her. I shall ask Alex, who knows Henry, who's close to May, to get her to spill…

It was lunch, and I watched as May was sitting alone with Henry under the willow tree. I sat with some guys I socialize with. They were talking to me, but I paid no attention.

As I watched May suddenly burst into tears and hug Henry tight, _she_ came into mind; out of nowhere… Cassidy…Cassidy Wolverine…

**End POV**

"May…I…I had no idea," Henry muttered sadly. He put his arms around his best friend. His light blue eyes filled with so much sadness it was unbearable for him. He wanted to cry with her, but sustained himself.

May sat back up, pulled out her hanky, and wiped her tears.

"Look at me!—I—I'm crying in the middle of luuunch! H—how pathetic is…is…is thaaaat!" she said and drifted into another crying session.

Ash and Misty suddenly came rushing over like cats to catnip.

"gasp Henry! What did you DO TO MAY!" Ash exclaimed in horror. In return, Henry looked up at him in horror.

"WHA—I didn't do anything!" Henry said patting May on the back. Misty and Ash took control of the situation as Henry said his goodbyes and returned to librarian duty.

It didn't take long, but Misty had managed to May to stop crying long enough, for her to explain why she's crying in the first place. After that, the crying started again.

Ash held her in his arms, and Misty put her around May from the back, and around Ash from the front.

If people didn't know better, it would've looked like a very YOUNG mother and father, and their wailing daughter.

"May, I'm so terribly sorry. If there's anything, ANYTHING at all I can do to make you better," Misty began.

"Or anything WE can do to help," Ash continued.

"Then don't hesitate to ask. Ok?" Misty finished. May nodded and sniffed. She had to get a hold of herself. She was at school for Christ's sake! May breathed deeply, and finally calmed down.

"You ok now?" Ash asked letting her go. She smiled a small smile and nodded.

"That's good to hear. Now, how about we go buy you that lunch you're always wanting to buy but never have enough money," Misty said and ushered her up.

"No way!" Drew yelled at Alex.

"But it's true! That's what Henry told me!" Alex protested. Drew frowned and gestured him away.

"_So the reason May's so sour is 'cause her younger brother's dying? Shit, that's fucking serious!" _Drew thought to himself as he sat back down.

"_I know! I'll buy her something! But what? Hm……………I got it…A rose! The most romantic and loving gift a girl could receive!_

_A sign of young love! Wait, AH! What am I saying! I don't love her! Then again, I usually see her passing the principal's rose garden, and smiling sweetly at the red and white roses._

_Ok, I'll get her a red rose. A beautiful red rose, of the finest quality…Picked from special rose bush in our garden. And if she reacts good with that, I'll get her a white one! Then, a bouquet of both!" _Drew thought cheerfully; smiling a little.

It was late afternoon. May decided not to go home, but rather sit on a park bench and watch the sun set over the ocean horizon.

Ever since that horrid news, the only way to calm Caroline or to take her mind of it, was for Norman to sleep with her.

Although, even during the moment of blissful pleasure, she would still be crying…

May sat on the very left end of the bench; facing the ocean. She watched as the seagulls flew off into the distance. The sky was coloured a red orange, with the sun glowing a strong gold shade.

May let out a tear from her left eye. Suddenly, a gentle hand was placed on her cheek, and slowly wiped away the tear.

May blinked in confusion, looked up, and saw Drew sitting beside her.

May sniffed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly. Right now she was in no mood for his horrid teasing.

"I'm not here to tease you or anything if that's what you're thinking May," he quickly said noticing her irritated expression.

"Then why are you here?" May asked impatiently. Drew cleared his throat and produced a red rose.

The petals were a blood red, but seemed to shine in the few rays of sunlight. The sunset gave it a slight golden glow. The rose was in full bloom, and the bud itself was so big and widespread.

The stem, thorn free, was a dark emerald green, and had two elegant leaves.

May stared at it blankly.

"Uh…What's this for?" May asked now very confused.

"Well I saw you were upset…I heard about what happened to your little brother Max…So here, this is for you. To make you feel better. To let you know, you shouldn't be so upset. There are people who care about you, and would do anything to see you as happy, as this rose is beautiful. And that's saying a lot. Besides, this rose is a symbolic, and represents the strong love you have your brother," Drew said and handed it to her.

May suddenly felt weird, as if there were butterflies happily fluttering in her stomach. What a bizarre feeling. Although, she had experienced it before.

It was…love. Or a very strong feeling of affection at least.

May didn't want to believe it, but it was undeniable. She had a very, VERY big crush on Drew Devlin.

May blushed at the thought. She thought about what he had just said and how loving it sounded. Surely he must've gotten some sort of feelings for her.

Drew on the other hand didn't want her to get the wrong impression. Yes he wanted her to be cheerful rather than sour, but he didn't want her to think he was crushing on her. He couldn't resist it any longer, and said:

"After all May…If you're upset and ignore what I say, where's the fun in mocking you? Because mocking you is fun, and if you're unhappy, you just kill the fun, and you're being a killjoy," he said and smirked.

May on the other hand held the rose tightly and nodded.

"Uh-huh…," was all she said. Drew raised an eyebrow. She must've been pretty upset to not retort to a comment like that.

"Don't get the wrong impression Feeler. I gave you the rose in hope that you'd return to, what you define as, NORMAL. Having you upset is boring. That's all there is to it. So if you think I'm giving you these roses as a symbolic item of love or strong affection, you are clearly mistaken," he said and left.

May closed her eyes and let the tears slowly run down her cheeks. She well and truthfully liked him a lot, and would do anything to get him to return her affection.

But right now, she had a more serious and depressing problem; she might lose her one and only sibling she had known, for over 12 years, just like THAT.

It was mid-morning at Celestial High. Not many students had arrived, but May had made sure she was there. School would only start in about an hour and half, so she had a lot of time to kill.

May sat in the Library. She sat herself down in the non-fiction section; on a couch in the far corner of the library, where shelves, and only a small passage way for an exit surrounded her.

She had been reading up on ancient illnesses believed to be long time destroyed over the years.

May had hoped that perhaps she would find the sickness her brother had caught, be it ancient or new.

Drew slowly walked into the warm and comfortable atmosphere of the library. His mother had sent him to school early for some reason, and it sure as hell was freezing outside.

Luckily the Library was nice and toasty. Drew scanned the area; it seemed he was the only student around. Just him and the four librarians.

Drew walked up and down the aisles; searching for a book to read in his pastime.

He walked into the secluded non-fiction section and nearly jumped when he saw May sitting by piles of books.

"May," he began. May looked up from her book. Only then did he realise the rose in her hair; the exact one he had given her the evening before.

Drew felt his heart jump into his throat. The rose actually complemented her sparkling blue eyes. Today May canned her usual outfit. Instead, she wore a long sleeve black jacket with fur trimmings on the sleeves, bottom, and hood. Over a few shirts of course.

She wore thick white gloves, and elegant white winter boots. Her pants were black in colour, and made of that shiny leather.

The rose stood out quite a bit actually.

Drew thought her choice oc clothing brought out her curves better because the they were so tight. He blushed slightly; realizing he was staring at her legs.

"Morning Drew," May replied.

"Uh, morning…I see you're wearing that rose I gave you. Showing off to my fangirls aint ya?" He said trying to lighten up the moment. Like hell that worked. May's dull expression did not change; instead she just looked back down into her book.

"Yeah Drew…Whatever you say. Although I must say, it is beautiful and full of life. It essentially made me glad to see something flourish so well; subsequent to it being picked." A small smile escaped her.

Drew felt relieved in some way for making her happy, even if it was just a LITTLE.

He had to admit; she looked sexy. As if he would say it though.

"_This…this better not be what I think it is! 'Cause if it is—I'm just gonna kill myself!" _Drew thought angrily.

He plopped himself on an armchair beside May.

"What are you doing with all these books?" He eventually asked.

"I'm trying to find some sort of clue as to what my brother might've caught. I...I can't lose him Drew. I love him so much. He's the best and only little brother I've had, and would ever want," her words trailed off into a slight sob.

Acting without control, May threw the book to the ground, jumped off her seat and onto Drew's lap, and buried her face into his chest.

Drew eyes widened. His heart beat wild from shock. May clenched his shirt tightly between her hands. Drew, not wanting to seem utterly cruel by pushing her off, patted her back. Not holding her; just a light patting.

May felt a little dissapointed and would've appreciated a hug, but at least he was showing signs of affection and acknowledgement.

"Listen May," Drew began. "You really, really need to get a grip. You seriously don't want people to see you like this do you? I mean, it's not good to just suddenly burst into tears. If you really want to help figure out the illness, then you honestly need to get a hold on yourself, and concentrate! Don't let his current state distract you from your true goal!Stop being a crybaby!" Drew began softly, but trailed off into a yell.

May looked into his eyes deeply; looking very upset. Drew could see the trails left behind by tears still on her face. He had an urge to just, lick them away; to taste her salty tears.

Drew mentally beat himself up.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," he said. May breathed deeply. She searched in her pockets for her hanky, but she seemed to misplace it.

"Shit," she mummered under her breath, although Drew managed to hear it since she hadn't moved off his lap.He was rather shocked to hear her swear.

Drew pulled out his own designer handkerchief. With his left hand, he held her chin, and with the other, he slowly began to wipe her tears.

May's face went magenta. She did not expect Drew to do something like that!

Slowly, but surely, their faces tilted to one another. As they did, Drew slowly stopped wiping May's sorrowful tears.

"_No…I…I want to, but, I…No…It's too much for me to handle once again…" _Drew thought.

Only a few more centimeters, and May would finally have her first kiss! And with the richest boy in the whole country no doubt.

Suddenly, Drew stopped the moment.

"Well, looks like I wiped all your tears off. After all, like you would've done it properly," he said and she stood up.

She put her hood over her face to hide her new tears, and her blush. She was leaning forward to kiss him; not for him to observe his work!

Without a word, she walked away; holding the hood tightly over her face. Drew just sat there, in sheer silence.

Later that day, Drew sat in the flower garden behind the mansion. All around him were bushes bearing red roses, many trees of all shapes sizes with different coloured leaves, and of course many other species of flowers.

"Damn it…Damn that bitch…Thanks to her, I can't look at May the same," Drew cursed.

He found himself staring at a rose bush. He realized he was looking at white rose.

"Hm? That's odd…This is a red rose bush. How'd a white one get there? Wow, this must be pretty rare. Not to mention special," Drew said and lightly held the bud.

He smiled when he thought of a great idea.

"I'll give it to May! I symbol of happiness. This way, she won't think weirdly. Just hope no one else sees me giving this to her," he said and pulled the rose out of the bush.

"Are…you sure you're ok May? Do you want us to come over?" Misty asked, holding her blue seahorse-style phone tightly.

"No…no I'm ok. I'm just gonna sleep in tomorrow. You guys go out and have fun alright?" May replied from the other end of the line.

She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and held her pink skitty-style phone near her ear.

There was a slight pause.

"…Well…alright…if, if you're sure May." Misty said

"I AM sure…listen I gotta go now, so cya Misty," May replied.

"Good night May," and with that Misty hung up.

She plopped herself down on her double bed. It was soft and great for jumping on. Her duvet cover was a collage of water pokemon, with the words 'Water Princess' stitched at the top in white.

Ash, who had come over to study for their science exam, and sleep over, sat on a chair, back to front, in front of her. He rested his arms on the top of the back rest, and rested his chin on his arms.

"Why so glum Misty?" Ash asked.

"It's that, this reminds me so much of what happened back home."

"Really? How so?" Ash asked feeling very curious.

"Before we moved here, my sister Daisy fell ill... But with a known disease. It took her seven months to recover. And, it felt like she was going to die too. So, I guess I kind of know what May's going through." She explained. "Now they're living on their own," she said.

Ash moved from the chair and sat beside her.

"You should get some rest Misty. You don't look so well," Ash advised.

"Will you lay with me until I fall asleep? I mean, I know you usually sleep in your sleeping-bag on the futon, but, my bed is big enough you know," she said. Ash felt a little shy about actually laying next to her, but if it made her happy, then why not?

Ash laid down on his back; his hands behind his head. Misty rested her head between the left side of his chest, and his left arm. Ash looked somewhat surprised at her.

Misty put her whole body against his; her chest downwards pressing against his side, with her left leg bent and slightly over his left.

Ash was not accustomed to this and had no idea on how to react. Misty let her left index finger outline the words on his shirt.

Ash was neither used to the closeness of their bodies, nor Misty touching him in this manner.

He gulp. He felt strongly about Misty, and was often told by May that it was kind of obvious Misty liked him too. However, Ash always doubted it, and vise-versa.

He looked back down to see his auburn haired goddess asleep in his arms.

"_Just for tonight," _Ash thought. "_Just for tonight…"_

Late afternoon. The sun's heat was intense today. Caroline and Norman went out and said May was allowed to stay home and sleep in; a rare occasion.

May sat up. Her digital clock said it was 14:23. May groaned and opened up the curtains. The sun immediately caressed her skin with its warm light.

It was the perfect feeling to wake up to. She adjusted her night dress; a short pink one, with a purple heart in her chest's center, and a skitty in that.

It only just covered her waist area; about 16cm above her knees.

She put on her white slippers, and her silky black gown.

She walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and fixed her hair.

Slowly May walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She made herself a mug of coffee in her playboy bunny mug.

She walked into the living room, when there was suddenly a knock at the door.

May raised an eyebrow.

"Who could that be?" She asked herself and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" she yelled.

"It's me…"

"DREW!" May exclaimed, put down the mug, and immediately unlocked the door.

"Hey, whoa," he said when he saw her night dress. It sure as hell was short, and if the wind began to blow, he would definitely be seeing her underwear.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, blushing as she tied her gown.

"Came to see how the Feeler was doing," he explained. To his surprise, May no longer felt embarrassed or angry when he called her 'Feeler'. She just didn't care anymore.

"Also, I came to give you something. May I come in, May?"

"S—sure…I guess," she said and moved out of the way. "What did you bring?"

A white rose was shoved in her face. May stared at it blankly; taking a deep breath and inhaling its sweet aroma.

"Uh…what's the rose for?" May asked and took it from him. It was spectacular. So white, her slippers seemed yellow in a way.

"Well, the red one was to symbolize sibling love between you and your brother. This one however, is for happiness. I thought that, you know, it's white…And white is usually associated with a dove; i.e. peace…And I thought maybe it'll cheer you up a bit."

May blushed. Drew was all of a sudden so thoughtful! Aww…

"And if that doesn't help then…here…"

Drew produced two bouquets; one of red roses, and other of white. And Drew did not hold back on the amount of roses either. About 30 odd roses each.

May gasped.

"Drew…this…this is…I just…"

"You don't have to thank me," he said handing them over. May put the singular white rose in her hair.

"Just, try and be more cheerful ok? It's not nice having someone who's usually so optimistic and energetic down in the dumps." Drew stood at the door frame.

"Well…cya," and with that he left. May stood at the door and watched his chauffer drive off with Drew.

She glanced at her roses, and blushed happily; a big grin upon her face…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Chapter 8's up and in the span of 2 days! So happy...anyways...thank you so much to those who reviewed this story. I really appreciate it, and would love to hear from ya again!

**CHAPTER 9-** Life and Death Crisis

While Max is unconscious, he's in a strange place. _Seireiyo_/_Spirit World_. A place he was told by someone, that spirits with unfinished business must inhabit, and wait until they recieve a phone call...a special phone call from, The Grim Reaper.

Meanwhile in the land of the conscious, the cure is finally discovered! The only problem now, is getting it...


	9. Life And Death Crisis

**CHAPTER 9-** Life And Death Crisis

Max POV

I felt a sting in my side; it awoke me. I opened my eyes. There was nothing, but pitch black. Quickly I stood up looking around frantically.

"Mom?" I yelled into the darkness. "Mommy, I'm awake!"

There was no answer. Mom was not there; no one was there.

"MOOOM!" I yelled as loud as I could. I began to sob quietly, holding myself.

I was alone in this dark room; I couldn't even see me hands in front of face. Boy, I sure has hell was scared. So much so I started to shiver.

That's when I saw it…A door. Just a random door a few steps in front of me. I adjusted my glasses and approached it.

Slowly, I pushed it open.

"Whoa!" I yelled at the site before my very own eyes. It was like a ghost world. The sky seemed like some sort of green mass of energy. I looked down, but there was nothing. No solid ground to stand on.

Although it did fade into a complete and oblivious pit of darkness. Everywhere around me I saw loads of spirits.

Some were human, others were animals. Also floating around this, wherever it is, were masses of flat surfaced rock. One came pass and I jumped on.

As it floated around, I could feel the other spirits all looking at me like I was a freak or something.

"Oh don't mind them," said a voice from behind. I screamed and turned around.

"Who—who're you?" I asked nervously. Before me was a spirit of some woman dressed in a cloak. She was kind of transparent too.

"My name Vixen. Call me Vix for short," she explained. Her voice made her sound like a nice person, so I calmed down a bit.

"Hi Vix! My name's Max. Could you please explain to me where I might be?" I then proceeded to ask. She smiled.

"Why of course Max…" The two of us sat down and she began her story.

"Firstly, this place is known as Seireiyo. Or in English, Spirit World. When you die, you are sent here if, and only if, you have unfinished business on the mortal/living world. Otherwise, you would've woken up in Heaven or Hell…"

End POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back on the land of the living and conscious…

May sat quietly in her room. She had placed the bouquets of roses in two vases on her desk. She smiled sweetly as the aroma filled her room; how sweet it was.

"Drew…There's mistake. I've, fallen in…love," she said to herself. She giggled. What an odd feeling she felt everytime she thought of him. Suddenly, she remembered her brother, how sick he was with his body's bad condition, everything…

"But now, I have no time for love. My brother comes first, and I will do anything, if not everything, to cure him!" May exclaimed to herself. Her body beamed with a massive amount of determination; no one was going to stop her.

She grabbed her backpack, dashed downstairs, and ran down the street.

"Out of my way!" She yelled to someone in her way; making them jump into a nearby bush.

Faster she ran, not wanting to waste anytime. She stopped in front of the town library. She jogged up the stairs and burst through the doors.

"Ok, let's see…" may said looking around. She walked over to a computer and began to type vigorously at the keyboard.

Google, Wikipedia, and loads more she searched on.

"May," said a voice from behind.

She turned around to see Drew with a few girls.

"Like Drew, what are we doing HERE?" One of the girls asked. He gestured her to hush.

"Oh hey Drew. Um, what ARE you doing here?" May asked. He pulled out a brown envelope.

"I've been doing research. I think you'd might like it. I came here 'cause I kinda figured you'd be here," he explained and handed her the envelope.

"Come on Drew, can we go NOW?" Another girl pleaded.

"Fine, fine, fine…Let's go. Bye May. Say goodbye girls," Drew ordered.

"Bye May!" All seven girls said at once and left with Drew.

May blinked. What the heck? She shook her head and focused on the envelope.

Upon opening it, she pulled out some paper. There was a lot of writing on each page, and the occasional photo.

May started reading page one. As she read on, she began to understand what it was about. It was about an ancient illness! Could this be the illness Max had?

May read on and on. The descriptions of the symptoms, the breathing, skin colour, everything matched up! May felt a lump in her throat; she wanted to cry from happiness. She had found the answer to Max's problem.

Wait a minute, she didn't find it; Drew did! After she gave this to doctors, the first thing she'd do is find Drew and thank him.

"_Thank you Drew…Thank you so much!" _She thought to herself and ran out the library.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that morning, Ash finally opened his eyes to greet the morning sunlight in his face.

He blinked a few times before his vision cleared. He looked around and realized he was in Misty's room.

He looked down to find Misty laying on top of him, literally. Her head rested on his chest, with her arms neatly tucked under his neck. Her legs out stretched with one over the other.

Ash blushed. How on earth did they end up like that? He blushed even more when he realized that the rest of her was between his legs; and he could feel it.

Ash cleared his throat; thus waking Misty.

"Huh?…What?" Misty muttered. She blinked sleepily and looked up. Her eyes widened when she realized she was looking into Ash's eyes.

She blushed as much as he did when she realized where she was laying. She smiled embarrassedly when she felt something against her thigh. Ash gulped. Misty laughed softly at his adorable innocent yet embarrassed expression.

He made a 'heh' sound and smiled lovingly. Neither said a word to one another. Misty smiled back at him and moved up till her face was at his level.

She bent over him with her hands supporting her. Ash slid down till he was directly beneath her.

Misty lowered herself, and as she did so, Ash lifted as well and leaned on his forearms.

The closer they got, the more they closed their eyes until they met lips to lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I GOT IT!" May yelled as she stormed into the hospital room her brother laid in.

The doctors and nurses all stared blankly as she waved the envelope around

Dr. Xerox stood up.

"Um, what is it that you have May?" He asked and approached her. She handed him the envelope.

"Open it, open it!" she demanded. He opened it and pulled out the pages of research. His eyes widened as he read it.

"Wh—where did you get THIS?" He asked nervously. "G—Google!" He said surprisingly when he saw the website at the bottom.

"Well uh, I don't know! My friend gave it to me!"

"Do you realise what they've done? They've saved Max's life!" Dr. Xerox stated happily.

May was crying but smiling at the same time.

"Please call my folks and tell em! And when you find out the cure, let me know!" May said and ran out the room.

She ran down the corridor. Two nurses carrying a mattress were heading towards her. It was too low for her to run under, and to high to normaly jump over.

May braced herself. When it came close enough, she pushed off the ground until her body was on its side in mid air. She rotated once before forcing her legs to touch the ground 1st as she landed.

The nurses and other patience stared blankly as she kept running. May pushed open the main doors and jumped down the stairs. Her tears went everywhere but she kept smiling.

"Oh Drew thank you so much! Now, where could you be?" She asked herself.

May decided to try the mall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked pass many shops, and still no sign of Drew. Up the escalator she went, and into her favourite clothes shop. Still he was not there. Although, there was one shop she hadn't tried.

It was the biggest and most fancy clothes shop in the entire mall. Almost as big as the entire third floor. Not to mention the clothes were extremely expensive! A t-shirt from them would be the equivalent of three pairs of jeans from a normal shop.

Diamond Bouquet was its name. May stood at the window and bit her lip. Everyone in there looked rich, and dressed rich too. She gulped and stepped inside.

She was sure Drew would be here. She tugged at her collar; noticing the people all around her giving her glares and weird looks. But what did it matter? All that mattered was finding Drew.

Her worried expression turned happy when she saw him. Although he did not notice her presents. He was too busy shuffling through the racks of silky boxers in the Men's undergarments section.

May walked over to him, making sure he did not hear her footsteps. But how could he? She was walking across a soft white fur carpet.

"Ahem," she said from behind him. Drew lifted his head and turned around. He blushed madly realizing it was May of all people.

"May! I err…I'm not buying boxers…They're for…my…mom…" he stuttered. May, ignoring his awful excuse, grabbed him in a tight hug.

Drew blinked blankly and dropped the boxers in his hand. He slowly brought his hands to her back, and returned her hug.

"Drew, you'll never know how much I am in your debt…again! First you save me from an early year detention, and now, you save MY brother's LIFE! Oh god Drew! I just wish I could repay you!" She exclaimed and slightly drifted off into sobs.

Drew reminisced the time in the library. This was so similar, except they were sitting, and nearly kissed. There was silence apart from May's soft sobs. Drew eventually broke the silence.

"Kiss me…" May's sobs came to a sudden halt, and her eyes widened. She looked up at him. He wasn't smirking playfully as he usually would. Instead, he seemed to look very serious. As if he was in the middle of an important exam.

May thought he looked even more handsome when he was serious. How those jade eyes seemed to burn right through her, and his lips showing no curve; yet seeming to call for attention.

"W—what?" She brought herself to say, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"I said, kiss me." He repeated. Still no devilish smirk; just a serious gaze covered his face.

"But…Why?" May eventually asked.

"I haven't been kissed properly in a while. I don't want a kiss that just comes from the desire for blissful pleasure, or a kiss given for the sake of lust. I want a kiss filled with passion. Not passion in a lustful way, but passion in the way of love."

Without a moment's hesitation, May pulled him closer and pushed her lips against his. Although this was her first kiss, Drew felt as though she was professional. Slowly she massaged his lips with her own. Her soft skin gently pressing against his.

It was such an exotic feeling to have the one she love so close, and putting their heart and soul into something simple as a kiss.

Drew could feel his muscles tense as he slowly moved his hands to her waist. He was about to hold her, when he let them hang loose by his side once more.

"_I don't want this to end…I've…never felt so, in love…Yes I have felt love. Passionate and lustful love when Cassidy would kiss me. But nothing, nothing could ever compare to a kiss from you May. But…when I look at you; not the inner you, but the outer you, my soul burns…My heart shatters…The pieces of my heart weep." _Drew thought sadly to himself.

His happy expression turned sad; and May could feel it. Even though her eyes were closed, she could feel he was upset. Was it her kiss? No, it was something far worse.

Drew put his hands on her shoulder and gently pushed her away. Although his lips said 'yes, more', his heart said, 'no…no more. Never again.'

May's eyes fluttered open. Her heart melted. She felt such sympathy for Drew when she saw his sadden expression. His eyebrows bent outward, his eyes shinier, teary.

"Drew? What's wrong?" She asked. "Did…didn't you like it?"

Drew's eyes widened.

"It was perfect. I haven't been kissed like that since Cass—" Drew suddenly stopped. He looked way; eyes closed.

"You've repaid me. We're even. You should go back to the hospital." Drew said, picked up the clothes he put down, and walked off.

May stood there silent, and upset.

"_Drew…My sweetheart whose love means more than existence itself. What ales you so much you'd just…turn your back on me?"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're telling me, that the Grim Reaper will call me when I've accomplished my unfinished business, and send me either to Heaven or Hell?" Max asked the spirit before him.

"That is correct young one. Although I'm a little confused about something," she said and stroked her chin.

"And what could that be?" Max asked in return.

"Well young one…You see how I can levitate, and I am partially transparent? When I look at you, you seemed to still be, alive." Max titled his head to one side.

He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly, his cell phone went off.

"It's time…" The spirit said. He answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"_It is time he who goes by the name Max Maple. A gaffe has aroused. You are one who unfinished business does not comprise of. You were predestined to go immediately to Heaven, rather than Seireiyo." _Said a voice from the other line.

"But…but…NO! I don't wanna go to Heaven! I don't wanna die!" Max yelled. The phone disappeared, and the Grim Reaper appeared behind the other spirit.

His face was hidden inside his robe's hood. He held his scythe in both hands; the thing drenched in fresh blood.

"No! I don't want to go there! I want to go back home! I didn't mean to get stung by that fish thingy! I want to go back to my mom! My dad! My SISTER!" Max yelled louder and louder.

The Grim Reaper sighed.

"Well too bad…Your time has come!" He exclaimed and raised his scythe high in the air. Max screamed and jumped out of the way.

"Shit! I missed! Come back here!" He shrieked and chased after Max.

Max jumped from rock to rock. Tears were streaming down his face. He wanted to be with his family so badly.

He looked behind to see the Reaper floating towards him. Max wailed with fear and dove onto a fast moving rock.

"Gotta find that door!" Max looked around for that god forsaken door he come out of.

"There it is!" He exclaimed. It was a few jumps away. The rock he was sitting on was about to collide with another. Max jumped as high as he could, seconds before the rock shattered with the other.

Safely he landed on a small rock.

"Phew that was close," he said and turned around. "AAAAH!" He yelled and saw the Reaper approaching at a fast pace.

Max jumped from rock to rock as fast as he could. He stopped when he realized there were no more rocks.

"No where to go kid," The Reaper said from behind. Max frantically looked from him to the door. He gulped. The space between where he stood at the door was very long.

"Not today bonehead!" Max said and jumped just as The Reaper swung his scythe.

"What? NO!" The Reaper yelled angrily. Max had caught the door handle. The door flew open and Max jumped inside; locking the door.

"Yes I made it! Now where am I?" He asked looking around. "It's dark…and empty…this must be my unconscious mind then," he said and sat down. "Looks like I'll just have to wait then…" Soon Max fell into a coma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May had returned to the hospital in hopes of good news. The doctors around Max's bed greeted her with both a smile and a sad frown.

"What's the matter?" She asked feeling worried.

"Well, there's good news and bad news," Dr. Xerox began. "Good news is we know how to make the cure!"

"That's great! The bad news can't be that bad then!" May said with a big smile.

"Unfortunately it is…" May began to shiver slightly. She didn't like the sound of that.

"You see, we have every possible ingredient for the cure. Except for one special one," Dr. Xerox said and looked down at his clipboard.

May blinked confusedly.

"And what might that be?"

Dr. Xerox sighed a heavy sigh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 added in the span of three days. As promised, 2-3 days between each update... Review please!  
To everyone who's wondering who the hell 'Cassidy' is, all will be eplained in due time...

**CHAPTER 10-** A Heart Of Gold

The missing ingredient of the cure to save Max's life is revealed. But it turns out to be something most rare. In fact, the only person who could probably afford it, would be none other than Drew.

However, he doesn't need to buy it. He's already got it. Truth be told, he's had it since the day he was born...Even before...


	10. A Heart Of Gold

**SHOUTOUT:**

A special thanks to the following users. Thank you for your kind words; it really makes me happy, and inspires me and encourages me to write more, and more often...

ravengal  
Quinstalaris  
The Lil Kag  
animeromance92  
lalalagirl55  
xXxraikimikoxXx

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 10-** A Heart Of Gold

"Blood?" Asked May; scratching her head.

"Yes, blood." Dr. Xerox repeated as he adjusted his glasses.

"That doesn't seem like such bad news to me," May replied.

"Well the bad part is that the blood type we need is extremely rare. In fact, I've checked our records, and there hasn't been any record of anyone with this blood type, in our hospital before."

May's heart began to pump faster. She didn't like where this was going.

"Well, what's the blood type?" She asked. Dr. Xerox peered down at the clipboard.

"Let's see…We refer to it as Blood Type Tc (a-)." May could feel herself fighting tears. No way would she be able to find a donor with a blood type of Tc (a-).

"I…I understand…" Were her last words before she ran out the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew was happily sitting in the park eating ice-cream: strawberry and vanilla swirl, in a sugar cone, and with a flake in the side. His favourite.

Suddenly May came running pass him so fast, her tears fell onto his face.

"Huh? How can it be raining? It's sunny!" He exclaimed to himself. Using his index finger, Drew wiped the tear away and tasted it.

"Salty? I'm not crying…Then who…?" Drew looked around to see who might've been crying.

He got up and walked down the path and into the tree area. It was like a forest, only not so big.

He walked through the trees to a small clearing. And there, sitting under the cherry blossom tree, was May with her head on her knees and crying silently.

After a brief moment of careful consideration, Drew slowly approached her. A strange breeze began to blow. The thousands of petals surrounding the tree truck blew around the two; trapping them in a sphere of pink petals.

The sun's rays shone through the leaves and flowers of the tree; painting an irregular pattern underneath it.

Not only that, the clearing seemed to sparkle, as if there were traces of glitter floating amidst the two beings.

"May? What's wrong?" Drew said and sat down beside her. May sniffed and looked up at.

"Drew? Heh…How come you're always where I am?" She said and wiped her eyes.

"I think you have that reversed. Where I am, I always end up seeing you run pass me or something. You stalking me or something?" He said smirking.

May laughed slightly. It made Drew smile to see her laugh at one of his comments for a change.

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

"Well…it's like this…" May proceeded to tell him. She felt so secure when she spoke to him. The way he looked at her when she would mutter, or even stop to sob a bit, he would seem to be concentrating so hard; as if not wanting to miss a word she said.

May felt that Drew was the one and only person she could just blurt out her feelings, her hopes, dreams, fears to, and he would understand it all. Word for word. Although May was only 14, there was no denying that she was in love with this boy. No doubt about it. However, there was always the horrifying question: 'does he love me too?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's what happened," May finished off. Drew nodded.

"I see…Blood type Tc (a-)? That sounds familiar. I've heard it somewhere, just not quite sure where." Drew said thinking deeply.

"Oh what does it matter? Without a descent amount of blood from a donor with that blood type, Max will surely die, and there's nothing I can do about it!" She yelled angrily and clenched her fists.

"Calm down May. Here," Drew said and handed her his ice-cream, which he had only eaten the flake and a bit of ice-cream of.

"Eh?" May took it slowly.

"I don't want to see you cry again," he said wiping his hands on his jacket.

May blushed.

"_He doesn't want to see me cry? He must like me to care that much!"_ May thought happily. Drew, quickly realizing what he had said, stated:

"Don't get the wrong impression May. It's not that I really like you as a girlfriend kind of way that I do not want to see you cry. I just don't like to see any girl cry. It, reminds me too much of my mother…"

May felt disheartened. Although, she wondered how a girl crying would remind Drew of his mother? She left that question till another time.

"Thanks Drew…"

"For what?"

"For being so nice to me. For comforting me…You're a nice guy you know that? I guess I really shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I mean, when I 1st saw you; on the bus with those fangirls, I immediately thought you were one of those stuck up rich boys.

Well you are rich, but you're not exactly stuck up. I mean, you only act stuck up and arrogant because I react in a loud, angry, and annoyed manner. This probably amuses you. But hey, it most likely amuses everyone," She said and licked her ice-cream.

Drew stared at her blankly. After a few seconds he replied.

"You're…You're welcome," he said and stood up. "I gotta go. Cya," and with that he left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May, having finished her ice-cream, and daydreaming about Drew, and returned home.

She entered her house and was startled when Ash and Misty jumped out of the living room.

"There you are! Where have you been? We've been worried sick," Misty said fairly calmly. May gave them the simple and quick explanation.

"Uh-huh…Why don't we go talk upstairs?" Misty suggested and the trio headed to May's room.

All three sat on her double bed, in somewhat of a circle.

"May, can I ask you something?" Misty asked looking very serious.

"Uh yeah sure," May answered.

"Be honest," Misty said and paused for a moment.

"Do you, May Maple, like or even, 'LOVE', Drew Devlin?"

May felt her face go red. Her heart pumped rapidly. She knew she couldn't avoid telling her two best friends for very long.

She knelt her head in shame, and embarrassment. May had fallen for her supposed rival in sport, and the enemy of her best friends.

Both Misty and Ash sighed.

"May, if you like Drew, and want to get serious with him, then go ahead! Don't let us hold you back. If you want to get together with him, we will support you 110 all the way," Ash said encouragingly.

May looked up and smiled happily.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yup!" Misty exclaimed and turned to Ash. "And here I thought you were dense when it came to love, Ash?"

Ash smirked and sniggered.

"Ah well…I have my moments…" He said sounding up-himself. Misty playfully hit him behind the head. May laughed.

"But anyway…I just wish there was something we could do to help your brother, May." Misty said looking sad.

May sighed deeply.

"Yeah…I don't think mom will have anymore kids if he dies. I mean, Max and I were her treasures…And now, she's about to lose her son…Not only that, I just remembered mom CAN'T have any other kids because she had a hysterectomy!"

Ash titled his head to one side.

"A what-a-what?" He asked.

"A hys-te-rect-om-y! Didn't you pay attention in sex-ed?" Misty asked tensely.

"Uh," Ash said and swetdropped. "No…not quite…It's always before lunch, so I'm always hungry!"

Misty shook her head.

"Food, food, food…You REALLY need to broaden your mind." May giggled; those two were such a cute couple. Wait a second. Are they a couple?

"Hey guys," May began. The other two looked at her.

"Hope you don't me asking but, umm…Are uh, you guys like, together? As in bf n' gf?"

Misty and Ash looked at each other, then back at May. They blushed.

"Uh yeah…about that," Misty began.

"We forgot to tell you," Ash continued.

"That yes, we are a couple." Misty finished and held Ash's hand. May's eyes light up.

"Oh you guys! I'm so happy for you!" She yelled and hugged them tightly. "And it's about time too!"

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Both Ash and Misty asked smiling.

"Oh come on…It was sooo obvious you two had a thing for one another."

Silence.

"Was it really THAT obvious?" Ash said breaking the silence of smiles.

"Uh yeah…" May said smiling happily.

"Aw man…I thought I hid it reasonably well! I kept telling myself that! Great…I've been lying to myself…"

The girls laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day May had gone to visit her brother again. She sat at his bedside in his own private room.

She held his hand and gently stroke it.

"Please Max…Please get better…I…I can't stand to lose you…But how can I not when we can't find someone with Tc(a-) for a blood type?" Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. May quickly wiped her face and drank some water.

Dr. Xerox walked in.

"Excuse me May?" He began.

"Yes doctor?" May said looking up.

"I have great news. A donor containing blood type Tc (a-) arrived at our hospital this morning! And the strangest thing of all is, the first thing he said when he got here was that he demanded that some of his blood was to be given to help save Max Maple's life! Huh! Imagine that…DEMANDED…" May blinked blankly.

"Him?" She asked. Dr. Xerox opened the door fully and moved to one side. May nearly fainted when she saw who appeared in a hospital gown from behind him.

Dr. Xerox smiled, and left the room and closed the door behind him.

"D—D—Drew?" May stuttered nervously.

"Good to see you May…Since yesterday of course…" Said Drew with a smirk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally chapter 10. Ok seriously, I think this story's gonna go up to over 20 chapters...Hope you readers out there don't mind! Also, I have some great news!

I am currently working on the OFFICIAL website for this fanfic! This will include this story in full instead of seperate webpages, and for download if you want, some of my fan art, and of course Character info! Yes, even Cassidy, the girl mentioned by Drew ever so often, will be given a full description, and a full body picture. The adress will be posted once the website is complete...

**CHAPTER 11-** The Operation/Drew's Dream

Drew is given anesthetics; thus put into a deep sleep. This is so he won't faint due to the heavy amount of blood that will be taken from him, every hour on the hour, for 3 hours. Whilst under the effect of the drug, Drew has a dream of the past...  
Two very heartbreaking events on his part, which he shall never forget...no matter what...


	11. Drew's Dream

**CHAPTER 11-** Drew's Dream

"I…I don't understand," May muttered. Drew shook his head.

"What's there not to understand?" Drew asked and sat down on a chair.

"Why…why are you doing this?" May asked hesitantly. Drew opened his mouth to say something, but a nurse walked in.

"Oh Drew there you are. We need to run a test to make sure your blood is precisely what we need. I'll just go get the equipment, but in the meantime, could you take this off?" Nurse Joyce asked while tugging on his hospital gown.

Drew twitched.

"You…want me to take this OFF…HERE?" He asked nervously.

"Yes…Don't worry; it's only for a few minutes. And since we're still preparing the VIP room for you, this room will do just fine. You may sit on the spare bed over there," se said and pointed at the bed opposite to Max's bed.

When she left Drew plopped himself on the bed's edge and began undoing the buttons.

May's eyes widened.

"What are you DOING?" She asked nervously. Drew looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking off my clothes…" There was silence.

"That didn't come out right…" He said stupidly. May looked away.

"Uh, yeah…" She said softly. Drew took of the night gown once all the buttons were undone. He sat there; chest exposed and in a pair of silky green boxers.

May blushed as she caught sight of his almost naked body. He was very well built for someone his age. She could just about make out the lines of his chest and abdomen muscles.

Drew raised an eyebrow, but a small smirk crept upon his lips.

"What? Not used to seeing a guy almost naked?" He asked cockily. May blushed even more and turned away.

"As a matter of fact no…" Softly she murmured. Drew made a 'heh' noise. The nurse then came in with an odd piece of equipment.

"Hold out your arm please," she asked Drew; and he did. She took out a needle and wiped it clean. She dabbed some numbing serum on his arm.

After a few seconds, she gently pierced his inner elbow jointed and took a small sample of blood.

"Thank you. You make put your gown back on," she said and placed the needle in the machine.

Drew got dressed, and when he was finished, the test had already been complete.

"Well Drew," the nurse began, "it looks like your blood is just what we need. Dr. Xerox will be coming soon to explain the procedure." And with that she left.

Once she was gone, and the door was closed, May made her way to sit opposite Drew on Max's bed.

"Drew, why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Well it's called getting dressed. It's when you put your clothes on because you don't want to walk around naked." May twitched.

"Not that! I meant, why are you donating your blood to my brother? I mean, it's not like he's even met you or anything," she said fiddling with the bed sheet.

Drew thought for a moment. He had to think of something nice to say; but it didn't have to show that he felt adoration towards her.

"Well May…I guess it's because you remind me of a girl I once knew…" he said plainly.

"Who was she?" May asked.

"It doesn't matter!" He quickly yelled. "It…it doesn't matter…" May's expression soften, and she was about to say something, when Dr. Xerox walked in.

"Ok Drew, this is what we're going to do," he began.

"We are going to put you to sleep. This is because we will be requiring a lot of blood. Through one IUD we will be extracting blood. Another IUD will be feeding a special serum into your body, stimulating your brain to order more blood to be produced.

We will be taking about 100ml of blood every hour. Don't worry, we've done this before, so you'll be safe. Will $10,000 be enough for your services?"

Drew looked at May and smiled that special smile. May's eyes lit up to see it once again; he hadn't smiled at her like that since sports day.

"No," he said turning to the doctor.

"No? Oh uh ok…More then? $ 50,000?" Dr. Xerox asked. Drew shook his head.

"MORE?" Dr. Xerox asked worriedly; this was really cutting into the hospitals budget.

"No… don't want your money. I'm a multi-millionaire. Its just I don't gloat about it, so people don't really know."

"So you're DREW DEVLIN!" Dr. Xerox exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Drew said and flipped his hair. "That's me. The son of Sir Devlin the 8th. But enough about that. The money situation…I don't want money from you. I'm doing this for free."

The doctor, the nurses, and May, all looked at him; wide-eyed and shocked.

"Drew, are you sure?" One nurse asked uneasily. He just simply nodded.

"Yeah," he said turning to May, "because if it makes May happy; then I don't need something as materialistic as money. All I'll need is her smile, and friendship." He smiled the smile.

May's heart practically melted from the amount of love. She curled in her lips; trying not to cry.

"Aren't you going to use the VIP room?" Dr. Xerox asked. Drew shook his head.

"Nope. I want to be right here...With May, and her brother. It's more convenient for you..." He said and got on the bed.

"Ok Drew…see you in a few hours," Dr. Xerox said and put the sleeping gas mask around Drew's mouth. In a few seconds, he was gone. Two nurses set up the IUDs and plugged them into his elbow joint.

May sat down by the window and watched them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DREW POV

I'm asleep; under the spell of the anesthetic. I'm dreaming…I stand here, in the subconscious part of my mind. All I see is eternal darkness.

Suddenly, everything around me lights up. I find myself standing on a cliff, high in the sky. The green grass is long, and tickles my ankles.

The view over looks the ocean. The sun is high in the sky, and the sky a soft cobalt. I remember this place. This is where Cassidy and I shared our first kiss. My first kiss, her 100th no doubt.

And there she stood at the edge and facing me. Her persuasive emerald eyes looking right at me. Her black hair gently swaying in the breeze. Dear god she looks just like May! Well actually it's the other way around.

They have the same body curves, face, hair style; even the outfit they wear is similar!

It's just the hair and eye colour that is different. I suppose I should also mention breast size. Not that I'm being perverted or anything! But come on, it's very noticeable! Even my chauffer said so!

I mean seriously, Cassidy's chest is huge. For her age that is. She's 15. And May…Well…I guess she's underdeveloped, or just developing slow.

Now what's going on? Oh there I am.

Hard to believe this happened last year…I take her in my arms, capture her in a passionate, and hard kiss; just how she said she liked it.

Everything fades to a flashback of my mansion.

Why am I dreaming of the past? I thought I made it my goal to forget my encounter with her. Oh well…I guess there's no harm in seeing what I couldn't before.

"Drew honey, can I get a shoulder massage?" she asks me.

"Yes dear!" I hear myself yell. I blink stupidly at myself. It's weird watching myself like I'm on TV or something.

"Drew, can I have some money please?" She asked sounding very innocent and acted kind of shy.

"Yes dear! Anything you want!" I said and handed her $500. I twitched when I saw that.

"Drew can I have my own 5star hotel?" She asked. What with all these flash backs?

"Just name where you want it!" I heard myself yell; waving around some cash as I did so.

God…Was I THAT much of a SUCKER? I must've been to not notice I was giving her loads of my money.

"Drew, can I have my own house?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, can you buy all the furniture for my house?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, can I have a major party with alcohol at your mansion?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, can I have a pet tiger cub?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, can I have some money to buy the Mona Lisa?"

"Yes dea—actually we already bought that…"

"Oh…Drew? Can I have my very own Ferrari?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, can I have necklace made of diamonds? Even the string is diamond?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, can I have a robotic dog?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, can I have a cell phone for each day of the week?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, can I have a pair of shoes for each day of the year?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, can I buy the north pole?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, can I have my own star?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, can I have my own private jet?"

"Yes Dear!"

"Drew, can I have every album by Megumi Hayashibara?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, can I have every X-box/playstion/gameboy ever made?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, can I get all the pokemon games for each?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, can I have all the halo games for each?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, I want a full body massage…"

"Yes, dear!" (massages her)

"Drew, I can I have some more money?"

"Yes dear!" (hands her another $500)

"Drew, Can I have my own hovercraft?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, can I have my own laboratory?"

"Yes dear!"

"Drew, can I have my own private university?"

"Yes dear!"

Ok now, I'm really pissed off at myself. I feel like going over to myself, then strangling myself! For fuck sake I was such a sap! A sucker! A chump! A dupe! A fool! Damn it all! Argh! I can't believe I wasted so much money on her! AAAAAAAH!

Ok I'm calm…According to my calculations, she received…about…$120,000,000……Holy fucking shitting mother fucking bitch slapping ass raping bastard…Excuse my language…I apologize. But you'd swear too if someone robbed you of that much money!

Everything faded away. Soon it showed me the memory I did not wish to relive.

It was me, aimlessly walking about my mansion for her.

"Cassidy? Cassidy me sweetheart who I love so much, where are you!" I yelled cheerfully as I walked into my room.

"What's this?" I said picking up the note. I sighed and watch the old me stare in horror. Heck I even cried, but no one knows except me.

_Dear Drew…_

_Thank you for you 'generous' donation of $120,000,000. Marco and I shall thrive on this for a very long time! Thanks again and cya!_

_Cassidy xoxoxo_

I couldn't believe it. Marco was my best friend! We'd been friends since 1st grade! And now he ran off with my girl, a small percentage of my money! Yeah it was only like, 2 of the money me and my mother have…but still!

Ever since that day, I never looked at any girl in the way I did her. She was my love, my life! Or so I brought myself to believe… The dream faded away, and I was left standing in darkness.

A tear fell from my face; making a ting as it fell to the ground…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I didn't update earlier. I just got the new Prince Of Persia The Two Thrones; and its so addictive! . Also, I was typing Reliving The Past, and last night I finished 'Why I Hate You'. Please Review and if you like May and Drew stories, please read 'Why I Hate You'.

**CHAPTER 12-** Why Misty Hates Drew

Max is on his way to recovery, and May is even more in love with Drew than before. When Drew wakes up, and sees May, all he thinks about are those flashbacks of Cassidy. All he could see when he looked at May; was Cassidy.

Not only that, Ash and Misty come to visit May and Max at the hospital, and are utterly shocked to find that Drew was the blood doner. May finally asks Misty why she hates Drew, and she tells her sad story she had sworn never to speak of again...


	12. Why Misty Hates Drew

**CHAPTER 12-** Why Misty Hates Drew

Drew's eyes gently flickered open. Everything around him seemed hazy; but he could make out the figure of Dr. Xerox bending over him.

"Welcome back Drew. Great news; the operation was a success! Thank you Drew…You have no idea how much this young boy is in your debt…But you need to rest. Your body has lost a lot of blood, and will need you to sleep in order to fully restore your blood levels," he said and left.

Drew breathed slowly and deeply; he was very tired.

"_God…I'm…I'm so tired…But I want to see May…Where is she?" _Drew thought to himself and looked around.

He saw her asleep by the window; leaning on her hand, with her elbow on the windowsill.

Drew sighed. Using all the strength he could muster, he spoke.

"May…" he said softly; trying to get her attention. Her body shifted; yet she didn't wake.

Drew breathed deeply once more.

"MAY…" he struggled to say, but said loudly. May eyes unhurriedly opened. She looked over at him; responding to her name.

"Drew! You're awake!" she yelled, ran over to him, and captured him in a tight hug.

"Ack!" Drew yelped.

"Oh my gosh sorry!" She said and let go. She smiled sweetly at him and this time hugged him gently.

Drew struggled, but managed to lift his right hand onto her back.

"Drew…Thank you so much…Thank you…You are the best friend I've ever had…I just wish I could repay you for your kindness…I mean, not only did you give your blood to save the life of someone you don't even know, but you also refused money! Drew; you are truly a saint…an angel," May whispered into his ear.

Drew smiled.

"A…anything for someone…who likes me…for me…and not my money," he said. May; still bending over, resting on him in a hug, closed her eyes; letting a tear run down her face.

"I don't care about silly things like money. Even if you were the poorest kid in school, I'd still like you for you…" May whispered.

Drew smiled sweetly and put both his arms around her.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" May asked. Drew smirked.

"Well…As a matter of fact there is ONE thing you could do…But you'll be doing most of the work…" He said.

May blinked.

"Uh ok. What is it?" May asked.

Drew closed his eyes, smiled, and said, "Kiss me…" May blushed.

"_Drew wants ME to kiss him AGAIN? Squee!!! I can't believe it! Yay! Although it would be better if he kissed me back. Oh well!" _She happily thought.

May lifted her head and gently pushed lips to Drew's; although he would not return her kiss, May was content with feeling his lips against hers.

As before, she gently kneaded his lips with his own.

His lips were very soft and smooth…Perfect to May. Drew; still holding onto May, laid dead still, and allowed May to do what she pleased.

A few minutes passed, and May sat up; cheeks coloured scarlet.

"That was good…You're improving," Drew said smirking and yawned. May could feel her cheeks becoming warmer.

"Uh…eh…hmm…" May struggled to put a sentence together. Suddenly, Drew's thoughts all came together.

"_No…no, no, no! That kiss…It, it feels just like the way Cassidy would kiss me! Full of love! But…her love was fake…How do I know May's love isn't real too? Argh…I'm too tired for this…I'll think about when I'm fully restored…" _Drew thought to himself.

"May," Drew began and May turned to him. "I need…rest…could you…do me a…favour?" He spoke slow, but clear.

"Yes of course! Anything you want," May replied.

"Could you…this may sound weird…but umm…tuck me in?" Drew asked and looked away, blushing.

May giggled and smiled sweetly.

"Of course," she said. She took the sheet and shook it out so it spread evenly over him, then the white cotton blanket she put over him, and lastly the blue sheet.

Then she proceeded to tuck the 'duvet' under him by the shoulders and all the way down to his feet. Once she was sure he was comfortable, May fluffed his pillow.

"There you—go…" she smiled as Drew had already fallen asleep.

"Wow…you look so peaceful when you're asleep…" She bent down and softly kissed him on the lips.

"I just wish I could tell you that I love you…" she whispered and left the room. The door closed with a click behind May.

Drew opened his eyes and sighed with his back turned to the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May!" Misty yelled from down the hall. May turned around to see Ash and Misty running towards her.

"Oh hey guys!" May said smiling happily.

"How's Max? Is he going to be alright?" Ash asked. May nodded.

"Yup! The doctors said he's on his way to recovery, and that he'll wake up in a few days!"

"That's wonderful news May! So who was the blood donor?" Misty asked.

"Well…uh…he's in there…On the bed opposite Max's," May said pointing at the door she just closed.

Ash grabbed the door handle and turned it anti-clock wise. The lock clicked, and Ash slowly pushed it ajar.

He and Misty peered around the side of the door; seeing Max still unconscious on his bed. Turning to the bed across from him, their eyes widened at the sight of the teen that lay in a deep slumber; snoring ever so slightly.

Ash closed the door. The two stood silent; rooted to the ground. May curled in her lips.

"Shocking isn't it?" She asked now biting her bottom lip. Her friends slowly blinked; their face inexpressive.

Ash opened the door to make sure it really was Drew and that he wasn't hallucinating.

"I can't believe it!" He exclaimed.

"Why on earth would DREW be so nice to you?! He's such an ass!" Misty retorted. May took the opportunity to ask her a very important question.

"Misty, I know why Ash seems to dislike Drew. But, why do YOU dislike him?"

Misty looked down away. She had hoped May would never ask her that.

"Misty? Are you listening to me?" May asked. Ash put his arms around Misty's waist. It was then Misty remembered; Ash was once shorter than her.

Back then, she had no interest in him because he had been a midget to her.

However, as the years went by, Ash slowly but surely matured. Thus resulting in a sudden rush of feelings being aroused within Misty.

Misty had always said,

'Love is like river. Sometimes it flows freely, bringing life to new feelings. Sometimes there are obstacles in the way; like when a river is blocked by a rock slide.

But the water always finds a way through the small cracks, and is allowed to continue its journey to the sea, down the mountain.

Think of the water as your emotions. The mountain is the path to the sea; which is love.

The path to love isn't some easy ride down the mountain. There will be many rocks blocking your way to love and happiness. But try your best and never give up. Because before you know it; you'll have broken the barrier, and will soon reach love.'

It was a long piece of advice, but May liked it a lot. And it had seem May had reached those rocks in the way. Both Ash and Misty not liking Drew one little bit just happened to be the rockslide.

And as May stood there, trying to understand Misty's hate, she wondered if she would ever overcome this obstacle.

"Come on Mist. You know you can trust May. Go ahead, tell her…" Ash persisted and rubbed his cheek against hers.

Misty sighed through her nostrils.

"Ok," she said softly and moved out of Ash's embrace. "But not her at the hospital. Let's head back to my place. I'll explain everything there." May nodded and the three left the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty put her pillow up against the headboard. She sat back against it with her knees up to her chest.

Ash sat beside Misty with his arms around her; holding her securely. May noticed her wallpaper had been changed. In fact, it had been completely removed. The walls were now painted black from the top, and slowly faded into baby blue at the floor.

He carpet was now a multi blue coloured fur material. The ceiling was now black, with many glow-in-the-dark stickers of water pokemon, and sea creatures.

Her bed sheet was still the same though.

"Ok…So you want to know why I hate Drew; correct?" Misty asked gazing over at May who sat on a large blue bean bag beside the bed.

The bed was Japanese-style; therefore was extremely low to the ground.

"It all started when I was nine. I was at the park; sitting under the big oak tree. The sky was clear that day. I distinctly remembering seeing one cloud though. Only one; in the shape of a heart.

Anyways, I was happily drawing some pictures when a feather fell onto my book. I picked it up. It was small and many blue colors.

Looking up, I noticed that a small bird was trying to fly. It was so cute how it was fluttering its small wings.

Just as it took off from the branch, it fell. Acting quickly, I jumped forward and caught it before it landed on the ground.

It chirped happily. 'Alright little birdie,' I began. 'I know you can do this. I believe in you'. I lifted him in the air and opened my hands like a sort of runway.

Slowly, but surely, he lifted into the air. I smiled proudly as I watched him fly away; although he didn't seem to gain altitude. Instead, he was losing it. 'Oh, come on birdie!' I thought. To my dismay, he just gently landed on the ground.

I sighed. I was about to approach him when I heard the sound of screeching tires.

Worriedly, I looked around. That's when I caught sight of it. A miniature motorcycle. It looked like something I could ride. My heart began to beat faster, and faster as I realized where it was heading.

It was heading for birdie! 'Birdie, birdie!!!' I yelled repeatedly. I started running to him, but someone grabbed my arm.

'No honey. A motorbike's coming,' my mother warned. But I already knew that! I just wanted to save birdie.

I struggled and struggled, and finally, I was free of my mother's grasp. I heard her yell out for me, but I had already dashed off. But I was too late…I fell to my knees at the spot Birdie once was.

All that was left, was the tire track, and a splatter of blood. I felt tears swell up in my ears as I looked around for the motorist. I saw them parking their bike next to the fountain.

They got off and saw a blue spot on their back wheel. I figured that must've been birdie. It was terrible for me actually. Too see that. And you know what they did? Well, first I heard him yell, 'that stupid f-ing bird ruined my new tire!'

They just cursed. Not showing any sympathy for the life they had just taken in the blink of an eye! Just cursed…I clenched my fists; wanting to hurt them so badly. But my mom had already taken me in her arms.

I paid no attention to her worry. Instead, I watched the demon person remove their helmet. It was then and there, I recognized him. He was in the same school as me. He knew me not, but I sure as hell knew him…

And his name, was Drew Devlin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in...a long time! School started so I'll be very busy now a days. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. But don't expect a new chapter every 4 days. It'll probably take me a week or so...Anyways please review.

**CHAPTER 13- My State Of Depression**

After that dream, that terrible reminder of his not so long ago past; Drew is pushed into a state of depression. Ironically, after realizing her love for Drew, May finds herself in a state of blissful happiness. The more Drew thinks about it. the more upset he becomes; slowly being engulfed by his hatred and depression, to the point of suicide perhaps? Is there a way for May, his previous savior, to rescue him from the darkness within his lost feelings of love for a girl who's long time gone?


	13. My State Of Depression

**CHAPTER 13-** My State of Depression

"_And as I lay here; my first lover flashes before my eyes._"

Drew had been awake for over two hours now. All the while he had been thinking about his first love: Cassidy Wolverine. How he had longed to see her again, and plead the answer to her sudden disappearance and betrayal, with his best friend at that.

Perhaps that explained it all; why he doesn't converse with other boys, or at least many. After all, he has made friends with one or two. And maybe it also explains why he prefers the company of girls. Yes, that was the reason.

Hanging out with his fangirls was what kept him going. Hearing their many compliments gave him something to look forward to. The attention was something his parent's had deprived him of. And the love his fangirls would give him was a subtle replacement for the love he had given, no, lost to Cassidy.

But as the sun sets on each heartache-day, he can't help but crave that intimacy he had shared with her. He can't help but reminisce the time he poured out his heart and soul in words of love to this girl. And then have her walk out on him like that, was what started it all: Drew was slowly dying on the inside.

And just when it seemed like it was his final drive to school, on the bus of all things; an angel appears in his presence. Her uncanny resemblance to his ex-lover must've been a sign.

He watched as her sapphire eyes gleamed in the delicate morning sun, and how she had without a moments' hesitation, sat beside him. The way her eyes seemed filled with such innocents reminded him of the exact set of eyes Cassidy had, although hers were a dark emerald.

And as Drew thought about it more, he realized if she hadn't come onto the bus that morning, and hadn't accidentally touched his hand; then that would've been the last day he would ever walk on the earth.

So in some small significant way, she had saved his life. Because truthfully speaking, Drew had planned to kill himself after school; peacefully take the pills, and just fall asleep while holding the picture of Cassidy close to his chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drew? Are you sure?" May asked repeatedly. Misty nodded in disgust. It was, without a doubt, Drew who had taken the bird's life, and then worries about nothing but his motorbike's tire.

"I know it may seem a little farfetched, but it's true. I mean, how could anyone forget someone with green hair and a matching pair of eyes?" May nodded slightly.

"There's…there's something I must share with you two," May began. Ash let go of Misty, and the two stared curiously at May.

"I know when you see Drew; you are only introduced to his, seemingly obnoxious and arrogant self. But, there is a side of Drew that you two don't know. A side, which I do believe, has caused…caused me to…fall in love…" Ash and Misty's eyes widened. Fall in love? Had May really said that?

"I know it seems kinda sudden. But, I feel, as though, I don't just love him; I'm IN love with him. I mean, how else can explain this: When his gone for more than an hour, all I seem to think about, even subconsciously, would be Drew. When I wake up, my first thought would be '_what's he doing? Is he coming to school? Is he alright? What are his plans for the day? Is he thinkin' about me too_?' My very last thought before I fall asleep is something like, 'is he going to bed now too? Is he in bed? Is he already asleep? Will I dream about him? Will he dream about me too? Is he thinkin' of me right now?'

And when I'm doodling on paper, without realizing it, I write his name written in odd places all over the page. And…too top it off; I don't LOVE him because I need him…I NEED him, because I love him…"

Misty's eyes glistened as they slightly filled with tears. Was there really a side of Drew she hadn't taken the time to see? It must've been true. May had just poured out her words of love; describing her feelings for the boy Misty hated.

Misty felt a pain in her chest; heartache. What kind of friend would hate the boy whom her one of two best friends in the world, was in love with? Not to mention a seemingly deep love at that.

Ash too felt guilt course through his body. The way May had describe her love was something he had never heard before. To top it off, it made perfect sense to his simplistic mind.

"May I…I never knew you felt so strongly about him," Misty said looking at her love sick female companion.

"Yeah. The way you put it, it seems like you probably love him more than me n' Misty love each other. And put together!" May smiled.

"Well, that must be a whole lot of love don't you think?" She said happily.

"No kidding! I mean wow! Wait—" Ash and Misty blushed; realizing May had hinted that the two of them must love each other a great deal.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if Max has woken up yet," May stated and jumped off the bed. Just as she was about to leave, May turned and said, "Misty? Ash? I don't mind if you guys hate Drew. But all I ask of you two; is that you let me love him. And let him love me too; if ever." And with that, she was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew slowly sat up. His body ached slightly in the joints from laying there for hours on end. He looked outside and gazed over the ocean view. He watched as the sun was setting; colouring the sky a soft golden-orange. The light shone through the window and lit the room in a gold glow too.

Drew smiled slightly as he watched its reflection dance on the water's surface. An aura of colours covered the ocean, and Drew admired its anomalous beauty.

"_What's happened to me? I've…changed…I mean, I don't find myself coming up with taunting insults or witty comebacks. I don't flip my hair often, heck I don't even boast about how great I am, and how people are gonna suffer, because they have not recognized my greatness,"_

A muffled sound came from behind; causing Drew to turn around. His expression lightened slightly at the sight of May.

"Drew, you're up," she whispered. Drew made his way back to the bed, put the pillow against the headboard, and made himself comfortable. May took a red cushioned chair and sat next to him.

"So how are you doing?" May asked while looking through her side bag.

"I've been worse…Well, at least I think so." He replied. May pulled out a packet of bubblegum strips.

"Want one?" She offered. Drew politely declined, and May popped one in her mouth. As soon as she chewed, a burst of mint was sent rushing all through her mouth.

"_Hm…I wonder how her mouth would taste like now that she's eating that thing—Argh! Get these thoughts outta you're head Drew!" _Drew's thoughts randomly wondered.

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from Max's bed. May's head popped up; eyes wide and fixed on her brother.

"M…May," a small whimper came.

"MAX!" May exclaimed and jumped off her chair and ran over to him. Her eyes immediately filled with tears at the sight of her brother finally awakening.

"Oh Max! It's so good to see you finally awake! It's been weeks!" Exclaimed the brown-haired girl; hugging Max ever so gently. Max weakly smiled, although it didn't last long.

"May…W—where…I—is…M—m—mom?" Poor Max struggled to say. May immediately pulled out her phone and dialed her home phone number.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Answered a feminine voice from the other end.

"Mom! It's me; May!" May practically yelled down the phone.

"What's wrong sweetie?! You sound stressed!" Caroline worried.

"It's not that! It's Max! He's…AWAKE!!!" As soon as May said this, her mother hung up, jumped in the car with Norman, and the two sped off towards the hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?…Hello?…Mom?" May raised and eyebrow and closed her phone. "I guess she had to go. She's probably on her way here right now! So don't worry Max, mom's on her way!"

Max nodded and breathed deeply; still slightly tired from the anesthetics.

"Drew I—" May turned around, but Drew was nowhere to be seen.

"Where…has he gone?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew, dressed in his coat and pants, hurriedly walked through the passage ways of the hospital; avoiding possibly everyone. He held his bag close to him; hiding the family emblem in case anyone recognized it.

Drew pulled out his red and silver phone and called for Gomez to come pick him up.

Drew stood outside and under the canopy. He saw two of his fangirls approaching.

"Damn," he muttered and pulled his coat collar over his face a little more. He grabbed a hat from his bag and put in on, accompanied by some dark sunglasses.

"Drew?! Is that you?!" One of the girls asked as she was about to pass. Drew cursed silently. He shook his head.

In a deep and rather freaky voice he said: "No…you mistaken is…uh…are…" The girls, now completely freaked out by this guy; hurriedly walk away.

Drew sighed deeply.

"Gomez, where are you?" As if on cue, the black limousine pulled up to the curb.

"It's about time! You had me worried!" Drew exclaimed rather restlessly and got in; he had once told Gomez to not bother getting in, walk all the way around, then open the door for Drew, because Drew wasn't so useless he couldn't open a car door for himself. Although he had mentioned that Gomez MUST open the door for him when they go to awards to special ceremonies etc.

"Oh? Senior Drew was worried?" Gomez asked; smirking slightly.

"Well why wouldn't I be? I pay you good money to drive me here and there. Also, if you don't show up, I get a bad reputation as such. Also, I nearly got discovered by two fangirls."

Gomez nodded in acknowledgement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew lay spread out on his bed; his eyes fixed upon the soft maroon velvet that hung over his water bed.

"Cassidy…Why? Why would you do such a thing?" He asked and closed his eyes. He smiled slightly as he reminisced the time she had tackled him onto the bed; with brute force. Then happily pinned him down and started making out with him.

That was the best make-out session Drew had ever had; him of course having about 2 or 3. Although, Drew once again found himself upset. Sometimes, he would wish that he hadn't met Cassidy. After his bad experience, Drew very much disagreed with the quote; "it is better to have loved then lost it; than to have never loved at all."

Personally, Drew believed that it was a load of nonsense. Why love then lose it? Wouldn't you rather love and never lose it? Why would it be better to share this, romantic and, sensational experience with someone of your dreams, then suddenly lose them, rather than living contently without having that pain in your heart?

For this, Drew had no answer.

"_That's it…I've…I've made my decision…tomorrow night; I'll do it…I want to be free of this pain that I carry. I want to break free from this prison; be free from this human cage…"_ Drew turned to his side-table and opened it.

There, he stared at a small bottle made of tinted glass with a white lid. Inside, where tiny, red pills.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day at Celestial High. Everyone seemed cheerful today. Especially May Maple.

Everytime she passed someone, she would greet them with a smile; that is of course, if she knew them.

"You seem awfully cheerful today," Misty smiled and closed her locker. May returned her morning smile.

"How can I not be? My brother's awake, and will be out of the hospital in about 3 days!" She announced joyfully. Ash and Misty grinned happily.

"That's good to hear May. How about we go visit him after school? I'm sure your parent's wouldn't mind," suggest Ash. May nodded.

"Yeah. I bet they'll be there by the time we get there anyway." The trio walked off to school assembly in the hall.

The three of them sat in the center of the hall; each looking out for someone they might know, just to be random.

Suddenly, May saw Drew walk in. Her day had just gotten better. She was about to wave to him to come sit beside her, but kept her hand down when something just didn't seem right with him today.

Concerned, she watched as he dazedly walked to wherever and plopped himself in a chair. In an instant, he was surrounded by his many, MANY fans.

This was when things seemed odd. Usually, Drew would be smirking, flicking his hair, and telling some story about something great he did; and how the rest of the world has yet to recognize his greatness.

Although now, he seemed to just sit there; in somewhat of a daze. May bit her lip. She worried that perhaps there was something wrong, terribly wrong.

During the entire assembly, she had watched him. Watched at how he faked smiled when he was presented an award for each subject. Watched how he ignored his fangirls. But most importantly, how he seemed; depressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterwards, she waited outside the hall for him; hoping to get some answers. She had told Ash and Misty to go ahead to the cafeteria and she would meet them in their usual seats.

Long she waited; for there were still many students to exit. She caught a slight glimpse of his green hair, and ran for him.

"Drew! DREW!!!" She yelled repeatedly. Nevertheless, efforts were in vain; for he did not turn around, and entered the boys bathroom.

"Hm…that was weird. I'd better go catch up with Ash and Misty. I'll catch up with Drew later," she said walked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the bathroom door; Drew waited for May's footsteps to be heard walking away. When he was certain she had left, he opened the door, and stepped out.

"_Sorry May. But seeing you, will cause more heartache…" _He thought to himself and decided to go to his next class, and wait out lunchtime there instead.

Drew entered the Drama hall. He climbed down the stairs and sat in the very front row, on an end seat. Gazing up at the stage; he remembered the time he and Cassidy had played a scene from Casablanca.

It was fun; being beside Cassidy. She was the one who had helped him overcome his secret stage fright. She had said to him,

"Drew. Tonight, we're suppose to do scenes from Bonnie n' Clyde, Casablanca, and this other love dove story I don't know. But we won't be able to do it; unless you over come this stage fright. I don't see why you're stressing. I mean, I'll be by your side no matter what! If you get nervous I want you to just grab my hand; who cares if it's not in the script! I want you to grab my hand, so you can reassure yourself, that you're not alone…"

Drew smiled at the thought. Hearing her say those things had made him fall in love with her even more; too bad it was all a lie on her behalf.

The bell rang, and after a few minutes, students came pouring in through the doors for Drama class.

May was one of the first few to enter. Drew saw her walk in, and didn't want to be near her at the current moment. Therefore, he sat at the back, behind the rest of the class.

May saw him move, and guessed he didn't want to talk to her. After all, May knew where she stood, and how much Drew was out of her league. She didn't want to ruin his reputation by letting him be seen with a freshman such as herself.

She sighed, and sat next to Henry and a few other girls she knew. Mrs. Brunette entered, and the lesson had begun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Drew quietly waited outside for the arrival of Gomez. May took the opportunity to talk to him. Although she worried, that if he saw her, he'd try and avoid her.

So, being as cautious and sneaky as possible, she hid behind some students that were walking towards him. They carried on walking pass him, but May had stopped a little while back so she could talk to him.

"Hey Drew," she said and approached him. Drew mentally cursed, but on the outside he smiled slightly.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't feeler." May was taken by surprise. She thought Drew had stopped calling her that. Let alone talk to her in such a manner. Perhaps it was the operation that changed him for that short time span.

"Feeler? I'm not a feeler!" She retorted; now remembering how he was so, if you will, 'talented', at taunting her.

"That's what you may say or think. But it is what I know." Drew stated. May decided it was time to ignore his cocky ways, and get to the point of why she was there in the first place. After all, she was going to go meet Ash and Misty at the bus stop.

"Drew, what was up with you today? I mean, it's understandable that we don't get seen with one another, but…Why where you so down in the dumps?" May asked.

"I wasn't," Drew quickly replied. May shook her head.

"There's no use lying Drew. I mean, you weren't acting like your usual self around your fangirls! What's going on?" Drew sensed her concern. Oh how he wanted to pour out his sadness into many words for her to hear. How he wanted to kiss her one last time before he did the unthinkable; this time, a proper kiss. But alas, it would only make things harder for him.

"Look May…I don't know why you're acting like you know me so well, but you don't ok? I was perfectly fine the whole day, so just butt outta my life right now! I saved your brother's life; you owe me a lot. Starting with leaving me alone!" His tone was icy, his words harsh and cruel.

May stood there; both shocked and hurt. All she was doing was being concerned for some she considered a friend! And here he goes, blasting about how she should butt out of his life? How could anyone be so cruel!

Tears swell up in her eyes, and she ran; not knowing where she was going. All she knew, was that she had to run.

Drew closed his eyes; his anger disappeared, his face showing sadness beyond understanding.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night…

Drew sat on the edge of the bed; the covers over his lap. He wore his usual black silk pajamas. Oh how smooth the material was upon his own smooth skin.

Drew held out his hand. In the palm lay one little pill. This was all he needed; all he needed, to end it all.

"_Why am I hesitating?"_ He thought angrily. Everytime he would go to put it in his mouth, he'd stop and stare at it once more. Was it truly this easy, he wondered.

Then it hit him.

May.

She was the one who was preventing him from taking this death in pill form. After the incident today, Drew felt even more terrible. He sighed and put it back in the bottle, and put the bottle away.

Before he did anything as drastic as that, he would have to find a way to get May to forgive his harshness, and to understand he meant nothing he had said.

Yes. Once he had gotten May to forgive him, he would be able to leave this world in peace…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Finally, chapter 13 is up. Now, I can get back to doing my project for Graphics. Anyways, please review! RnR...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 14 -** Secret Door Revealed  
**DUE DATE:** 30th November 2006 (or any date before)

Drew has decided that if he's going to get May to forgive him; he'll do it at his mansion. He convinces May to come over to his mansion after school. So after a long session of talking, May forgives him. With some time to kill, the two decide to watch a movie while sitting on his bed. Drew falls asleep; leaving May to do watch she pleases. She decides to go check out his closet again. As soon as she steps in, she realizes something; the Secret Door is unlocked! Immediately she walks in; only to find the most shocking thing ever.

What's behind the Secret Door? All will be revealed in next chapter!


	14. The Secret Door Revealed

**CHAPTER 14-** The Secret Door Revealed

"_There's something I've been meaning to tell you," the young girl began._

"_What is it? Tell me what is on your mind," he said and took her hands in his._

"_Drew I lo—"_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Drew's eyes shot open, his heart beating fast from the sudden sound of his alarm clock going off. He turned his head to the side. 6:10am the digital clock read in neon blue.

Slowly he sat up and turned the blasted thing off. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he made his way to the bathroom to take a long bubble bath before school.

A relaxing hour later Drew exited his en suite and headed downstairs for breakfast. As usual, a wide spread of food was set on the table just for him.

"Good morning Drew! How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine. How are you Alexia?" Alexia was like his babysitter in some sense. She was the one who raised him since he was small. Ever since his mother became a work-aholic, Alexia had been the replacement.

Her pink hair was always tied in a neat bun, and Drew always found her dressed in one of those French maid outfits.

"Alexia, can I ask you something?" Drew began.

"Sure sweetie. What's troubling you?" The 24 year old replied and continued to polish the silverware.

"What would you do if…let's say…you had a boyfriend right…and they turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to you; or so you think. Then suddenly they turn out to be the worst thing 'cause they cheated on you, and yet you find yourself still head over heals for them…then one day…you see someone, who looks just like them; aside from little details…And then you find yourself in love with this person, but, because they remind you of the disaster from before, you just can't bring yourself to be with this person?" Alexia blinked. It took her a little while to process all of that.

"Well Drew…Just because someone may look like someone else on the outside, doesn't always mean they're the same on the inside." She said and stood up.

"So if you love this girl, don't let something like her looking like Cassidy get in the way of your feelings…" And with that she left. Drew felt himself blushing; how had Alexia known about that?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May stared out her window. Thoughts ran through her mind like wildfire. However, what she thought of the most was how Drew had acted toward her the day before.

She honestly didn't want to go to school. But she had no choice, as her parents wouldn't allow her to stay at home without a legitimate reason. May sighed and left the house.

Slowly May walked down the street. A drop fell onto her nose causing her to look up. The sky roared warningly, and began to drizzle ever so slightly. May looked back down, closed her eyes, and prepared to get soaked.

But as the rain began to fall dramatically; none of it landed on her. Opening her eyes once more, she found that a large red umbrella was now hanging over her.

May turned around and jumped at the sight of Drew standing there.

"Dre—" She began but he cut her off with a passionate kiss. May was caught by surprise, but closed her eyes, returned the kiss and—

CLANG!!!

"OW!" May exclaimed and held her forehead; she had just walked into a stop sign.

Angry, and embarrassed, she walked around the stupid thing. May looked up and realized that it was in fact about to rain. And just like in her daydream; an umbrella appeared over her just as the rain began falling heavily.

As expect, she turned around to see Drew behind her.

"Drew?" She said; hoping that her daydream would come true. But alas, it didn't.

"What are you doing here?" May asked not making eye contact. Drew, instantly seeing this; gently held her chin, and turned her gaze to his.

"Well me n' Gomez were driving this way when I saw you walking. My little laptop told me it was about to hail, so I grabbed my umbrella, jumped out when the car stopped, and saved you from getting soaked." May blushed slightly.

"Besides…I wouldn't appreciate seeing you all drenched; especially if it makes your shirt stick to you like glue; not pretty."

May frowned slightly, but was grateful for his help.

"But…I thought you wanted me out of your life?" She asked now saddening her expression. Drew sighed.

"I know what I said…I didn't really mean it. Look, come to my mansion after school today ok? I'll explain everything there." He handed her the umbrella and got back into his car.

May watched as the Ferrari sped off towards the school. She gazed up, and the clouds disappeared. The sun shone brightly once more, and May smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school bell rang at exactly 3:30pm. As the students pushed and shoved out the door, Drew calmly stood at the foot of the stairs for his angel. He hid his smile when he saw her miraculously appear.

May was a little surprised to see Drew waiting for her, but decided not to question his actions. Neither spoke; but it was as if they knew what each was thinking.

When May reached the end of the stairs, Drew took one look at her; neither a smile nor smirk upon his face, just a blank gaze. He turned around and walked away slowly.

Without thinking, May followed him to his car. Gomez, who was sitting in the driver's seat, gazed at them through the tinted windows; his face showing a great deal of confusion and curiosity.

Drew stopped in front of the car and opened the back door. As if on cue, May entered the car, and Drew followed soon after. Gomez greeted them both with just a simple 'afternoon Senior…Senorita'. Drew signaled Gomez to go, and greeted back with 'hey'. May in turn did the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Drew closed his room door behind May, he let out a small sigh. May sat down on the bed and Drew soon followed after.

"So, why weren't we talking on our way here?" She asked. Drew smirked.

"Well how should I know? I wasn't talking because you weren't," was his reply.

"But that's what I was doing!" May retorted. "But that doesn't really matter now. Why am I here in the first place?"

"Good question. Unfortunately I have no answer. I mean, you're the one who just randomly got into my car when I was just opening the door," Drew said and hid his devilish smirk.

May blushed furiously.

"But you're the one who said you wanted me to come over to your house after school! Also, I don't know where your mansion is, and even if I did, the guards at the gate would just think I'm some crazed fan girl trying to get in! Therefore they won't let me in, even though I'm well and truly not a CRAZED fan girl!"

Drew laughed slightly.

"Calm down May. I was only kidding. I knew you didn't know where I lived so that's why I was waiting at the edge of the stairs for you."

"I knew it…" May muttered to herself.

"Listen…About yesterday…I'm s—sorry. I don't know what got into me. I was in one hell of a state of depression. I meant nothing I said. I don't want you out of life! You're probably my only TRUE friend. The other girls…they—" May put her finger to his lips and shook her head.

"It's alright Drew…I forgive you…That's what friends are for, right?" Drew stared at her for a moment, then without realization, grabbed her in a hug.

May, completely caught by surprise, blushed, and stroked his back. Drew realized what he was doing and quickly let go.

"Um…you're welcome?" May said sheepishly and smiled. Drew smiled that smile. That smile May hadn't seen for a few months. That smile that was neither too big nor too small, but a perfect curve. A smile that showed a small proportion of his crystal white teeth. His eyes glistened with innocents, and seemed so energetic, so pure. But most of all; they showed hidden love.

"This smile…I show to no one, but you," Drew said.

This was one of the reasons May loved this boy. It was this smile that he hid from the world and only showed to her. The smile she called, '_The Drew Smile'. _What made it special to her was that it was only shown to her, and it brought out the other side of Drew; the loving side. This, his beautiful smile, she wished he wouldn't hide. She thought that, if he perhaps shared his loving side and this smile with the world, he wouldn't be despised by so many boys. But on the other hand, she did enjoy the fact that this smile was for her and her alone.

"Well, now that that's over, I suppose I should go home." May said and got up. Although Drew, didn't want her to leave, not just yet. Therefore he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto the bed.

May, now sitting back down, looked at Drew; confused.

"You don't have to go just yet. You can stay a little longer if you want." May smiled happily.

"Thanks Drew. Well, what should we do?"

"How about a movie?" Drew offered. May agreed. Drew put one of his big red velvet pillows against the headboard, and sat comfortably against it. May mirrored his actions but on his left side; where he would usually sleep.

Drew brought out the magic remote, pushed a button, and the TV screen made it's presents known.

"What are we watching?" May asked.

"Anything. We can watch any movie in the WORLD, in ANY language. Well, at least any language it's available in."

"Any movie? How's that possible?"

"Our satellite dish is connected to a special space satellite that sends a request to view a movie to the World Wide Movie studios. They then send an acceptance signal back along with the movie in the language requested."

"Oh ok."

Drew had let May decide on the choice of movie, and she had chosen, "Forbidden Love".

**A/N: Forbidden Love is actually a story plot I made up. Copyright! It's about the devil's son and Prince of Hell, Felix (don't ask why that's his name), and the Princess of Angels, Sapphire, falling hopelessly in love. And if you think about it, that's probably as forbidden as it gets! Don't steal my idea! . **

Halfway through the movie, May had felt a little drowsy; due to the fact she did some hardcore physical training in PE, earlier that day. And as expected, she fell fast asleep. But what she didn't expect was to unconsciously fall to one side, and end up landing on Drew's chest.

Drew's eyes widened when he realized what that bit of weight on his chest was.

He smiled. May looked so peaceful and content when she was asleep. Drew felt that he was in heaven. The girl of his dreams was asleep on his chest, and he had her all to himself. Carefully not trying to wake her up, he placed his hand around her waist and held her close.

In her sleep May smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the hours passed, the movie had finished, and Drew and also fallen asleep. Now, he laid flat down on the bed. May was curled up against him with her head on his chest. Her left hand rested on his chest beside her, and her right hand around his neck. Drew's one arm was around her waist, and the other hand clenched her left hand.

Unbeknownst to the two, one of Drew's Mechabots happened to be activated. Mechabots were small little robots. They had a round head, round body, and round hands. The hands weren't connected to anything, but hovered along side the body. Same with the feet.

This little Mechabot, which had been Drew's father's creation, hovered over the two; recording what he saw.

Alpha was his name. He was the 1st of the Mechabots series. Among him were Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Theta, Sigma, and Omega. Although they all had the same design, each had a different colour and symbol on their back and forehead. Omega was the latest one to be created, and the most powerful.

After a few minutes, he quietly flew off. Although the sound of the door quietly closing, had woken up May. May let her eyes focus, and she took in her surroundings.

"_Where…am I? It feels like I'm on a bed. I must be on a bed. Wait a second…I remember. I was watching a movie with Drew. I must've fell asleep. By the way, where is he?" _May looked up, and her face went bright red.

Only then did she realize how the two were laying with each other. May squealed on the inside. Not only was she in the arms of her love, just imagine how jealous those fan girls would be!

Slowly she sat up and stretched. May decided to let Drew sleep, and go for a little self-tour.

"_Hm…I think I'll go check out his closet again. It's really cool!" _She thought to herself, carefully got off the bed, and quietly made her way into his closet.

She admired his clothes and his sense of fashion. It was in fact rather catching and not to complicated. Yet at the same time not to simplistic. As she walked all around, examining the clothes and feeling the fabric, something caught her attention.

Gazing in its general direction, she realized it was that secret door! And to top it off, it was left open! Drew must've been in there one time and forgot to lock it.

May couldn't help herself. She just HAD to go in there. And she'd make sure she'd come out before Drew woke up. Heck, she'd come out of the closet before he woke up.

Slowly she approached the open door. The blackness from within calling out to her. She took one step inside. Then another, and another. Once she had been completely engulfed by the darkness, she clicked the switch.

May's eyes widened at the sight before her.

There, in front of her, was a huge portrait of someone that looked JUST like her! Although their hair was coloured black, and their eyes were green. The frame, as May would've guessed, was made from gold, and had diamonds all around; Drew's favourite metal and gemstone.

May gazed all around the little closet sized room. All along the walls were small photographs of her; some of which contained Drew. And boy there were many; hundreds, maybe thousands.

There was a small lamp on the desk, accompanied by lots of paper, some writing utensils, and a laptop.

May pondered who this girl was, and better yet, why she looked like May!

"Who is she? Why does she look like me?! I guess it's true when people say there's one other person in the world that looks just like you…" May said out loud.

She approached the photos. There were so many it was shocking. As she walked pass them, she let her hand gently glaze across them. She stopped at one of Drew and her in their swimsuits at the beach. It looked like Drew was holding the camera.

The girl hand her arms around his neck, and was winking at the camera. Drew was winking as well, and had a big teeth-showing smirk. May frowned slightly.

"Who were you? What was Drew's relation to you?" May once again asked out loud. Suddenly, she heard a growl from behind her. May's heart began to race wildly as assumptions of what was behind her entered her mind.

Slowly she turned around, and stared at the creature. In turn; it glared at her with it's beady black eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 came a little, well, a lot earlier than expected! I'm glad it did. If anyone reads this story, I encourage you to PLEEEAAASE review. Oh and I'd like people to also please guess what the secret creature might be! When guessing please put "A ninja/karate (insert guess here)". Yes the creature can do karate, and is a ninja...it was my friends idea...I'll be REALLY surprised if anyone guesses right! Find out in the next chapter!

**CHAPTER 15 -** Time To Remember, Time To Forget  
**DUE DATE -** 15th November 2006

:/CHANGED/:

Drew finds May in his secret room and is very upset with her. Although, being in love with her and all, he calms down. May asks who that girl on the wall is, and Drew goes into a depressed yet pissed mood. As heart aching as it is, he tells her the story about how he had met Cassidy. He tells her how he knew it love; not that puppy-love shit you see in College kids. This was genuine. But the story takes a turn when he starts telling her about the betrayal.

When Drew finishes, May is in tears and can't believe the kind of pain he was put through. But doesn't pain lead to happiness? May thinks so. Just as she's about to leave; Drew does the unthinkable. He tells May how he's madly in love with her, MORE than Cassidy, and finally; kisses her rather than her kissing him. But during the kiss, he stops and says goodbye...May wakes up in her room. She doesn't know what happened the day before, but all she remembers is who Cassidy is. Drew wakes up in his room and has also forgotten the kiss. Worst of all, both forget they're in love; now they're back to somewhat disliking each other...


	15. Time To Remember, Time To Forget

**CHAPTER 15-** Time To Remember, Time To Forget

May took a step back. As she did so the little weasel took a step forward. She gulped nervously and wished she hadn't come in here.

"W—what's going on? I—is that a…WEASEL?!" May stuttered. The little critter was about to attack when,

"Stand down," came a voice from outside. May looked up just as Drew appeared in the doorway.

"Deactivate," he commanded, and the robotic Ninja/Karate fighting Weasel Robot turned off. Drew placed it back in its hiding place, and stood up. He didn't turn around; which made May nervous.

Finally he turned to face her. May felt her heart jump the way he was glaring at her. Drew frowned angrily, his breathing slow and deep.

May gulped and looked away.

"What are you doing in here, May?" His tone was icy, his voice deep. May sensed he was very irritated; she had invaded his privacy, even though he told her not to.

"Drew…I—I—I…" May wanted to apologize, but she could not find the words to describe her regret. She dare not gaze upon the angry face of her love. Seeing him angry, let alone at her, frightened May. She didn't want him to be angry at her. It was a mistake! What if he ended up hating her?! May's thoughts went on a wild ride.

"May," Drew began. Still she did not look at him. "May." In a more annoyed tone he said. "…MAY," he demanded. Yet still no response. He sighed to himself. He looked at her closely; seeing her shiver ever so slightly, and eyes glisten.

Drew placed his hand on her cheek; gently turning her face to his. May closed her eyes; not wanting to see the anger and hatred she expected. However when she opened her eyes; a soft smile was all that was there.

Confused yet relieved, May decided to ask him a question.

"Drew…who was she?" She asked and broke from his gentle grasp and turned to the giant portrait. "She looks…Just like me," May said and just stared at the picture. Drew turned away; not wanting to see her face.

"Her name…was Cassidy Wolverine." Drew began. May sat down on the chair facing the back of Drew who dare not turn around.

"Her and I were very close. Very close indeed…She was my one and only…My angel…The love of my life…It was a rainy day when we met. I was in town; taking a walk in the rain. I passed this little woman's shop and just casually gazed through the window display. That's when I saw her. She was busy fixing this outfit on a mannequin. Something about the way she looked…it just…entranced me…So I stood there; watching her fix the outfits. She stopped once to smile and wave at me, and I smiled back. I watched her boss tell her to change the light bulb above her, which seemed to be flashing a lot. So she climbed this really huge ladder while holding one of those long light bulbs.

She took the broken one out, but had no where to put it down since she was so high up. I remember she was trying to switch the bulbs in her hands, but something happened and let go on one. As she tried to catch it, she lost her balance, and came tumbling toward the window. I closed my eyes and covered my face as the glass shattered before me.

My eyes widened when I saw her falling toward me. I jumped forward and caught her in my arms; holding her tightly. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blushed while looking deeply into my eyes. We became best friends after that. She was so happy that I had saved her life and told me that she would one day repay me.

As the years passed by, my feelings for her kept growing. Each day I would dream about her, and wonder if she thought of me too. Heh…Even when she was away for more than an hour, the only thing on my mind would be her. So I came to terms with my feelings…And as it turned out; I was in love. This wasn't just some college-nonsense-one-month-puppy-lustful-love crap. This was genuine; I could feel it…" His voice drifted off into a whisper. May bit her lip. She wanted to cry, but decided that it be best if she didn't. Drew sighed; holding back his tears, and continued.

"So I told her I loved her. I swear to god she began crying like I hit her, but I didn't! She was just so happy. And I told her, if she became my girlfriend, and promised to be truthful to me till the end of time, then that would be her repay to unto me. Instantly she agreed and from that day forth, we were a couple…three years…THREE years we had never left each other's side; or so I thought. When my best friend would come over, all he wanted was to see Cassidy. Turned out he had grown attracted to her, and vice versa…How could she?! She promised me! She told me she would be truthful till the end of time! She betrayed me!!!!" Drew yelled; scaring May.

May closed her eyes; replaying what he said. She looked up when she heard him sob. Was he crying; or at least trying not to?! Drew lent on the wall, clenching his fist as he did so.

He breathed deeply and sustained himself.

"So she thought up a plan…Knowing how love-sick I was over her, and how I would obey her every command, she decided to ask me for ALL this stuff. I gave her so many things, I barely remember…Well after a while, she sold some of em', but kept things like clothing and shoes. In total…I had roughly given her $120,000,000……………"

May's eyes widened. TWELVE MILLION DOLLARS?! Was Drew crazy?! Yes actually. He was crazy in love; but with the wrong girl.

"Damn it all!" He yelled and punched the wall. "So I come home one day looking all around for her. It was our anniversary, and I had bought her a silver silk designer evening gown with a pair of glass slippers; diamonds engraved on them too…I came into my room and noticed a note on my bed. Obviously I go ahead and read it…But…I never expected it to be a note that…would break my heart…It read something about her leaving the country with the 12 mil and leaving with Marco, my best friend, and never coming back…never…ever…" Drew stopped. He didn't want to speak of it any longer; it brought back to many memories.

"Here…I want you to have it…" Drew said and handed the box that contained the dress and slippers in. The gold ribbon was still intact; the box had never been opened. May held it close.

May was now in tears; it was too hard to hold them back. Drew turned to her and May saw how his eyes glistened, yet he didn't let the tears go. Must've been something to do with pride and not wanting a girl to see him cry.

"Drew…I'm…I'm so sorry…I'm truly, truly sorry for what she did to you…"

"You shouldn't be sorry…It wasn't you who did it…I should be the one saying sorry. Because of Cassidy, I treated you with the utmost disrespect…I enjoyed seeing you embarrassed and humiliated by me. It was like revenge on Cassidy…Only it wasn't her…It was you; May Maple," he approached her, pulled her up, and put his arms around her waist. "May…I was fool to treat you like that. I guess I also did it to hide the fact that I…I…" There was a slight pause.

"I love you May…I was in love once before; but that cannot compare to the love I have for you…But I must know; do you love me too?" May instantly smiled and grabbed him in a kiss.

Just like in her dreams, Drew finally returned her kiss. The feeling was ecstatic. Drew's lips were so soft and smooth to May's touch. Drew smelt the soft scent of strawberry edible-gloss upon her lips. Gently he licked some on her bottom lip; causing May to giggle.

Things were about to get passionate, but Drew stopped. Still but millimeters away from her he whispers, "Goodbye May…I love you…"

Suddenly there is a brilliant yet blinding flash of light. May closes her eyes tightly and screams; but there is no sound. Drew shuts his eyes and lets only one tear trickle down. When the light has cleared, Drew is laying asleep on his bed. May is back at her house, and is asleep on her bed.

Alpha retracts is special gun, capable of creating portals, and erasing memories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May opened her eyes. What the heck happened last night? She didn't remember anything. Although, she had the strangest dream of her making out with Drew. May laughed. What a silly dream. She very much disliked the guy for crying out loud! He was a stuck up rich boy!

May shook her head at the very thought, and headed into her bathroom. And there, laying at the very back of her cupboard, hidden by the many coats and things on the floor; the box lay tucked away to be opened another day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew shook his head. It was silly to imagine making out with the very girl he disliked. She reminded him of Cassidy for crying out loud! No way would he like her, even enough to be he friend!

He decided that he would be extra annoying and mock her a little more than usual at school later that day. As he entered his en suite, Alpha sat on his bed. Alpha shook his head and sighed. He was grateful that, at least, Drew had also forgotten about those pills. Yes…perhaps it was better that he had forgotten he was in love with May, and vice versa.

They didn't hate each other, they had only _forgotten _they were in love, and only _think _they dislike each other. After all, a mere robot does not have the power to change the feelings a human has; only make them forget, even though it's still there. It's just, at the back of the mind; locked away behind fake thoughts of other emotion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided, since yesterday 14 November was my BDay, I'd try and get the next chapter finished...I know it was shorter than the others, but still! Things get very interesting from here...Review please!

I've decided to change the up coming chapter to something else. Some later chapter will be the one with the whole confusion and what not...probably after the whole mother and father explaination.

**CHAPTER 16 - **Mother Dearest  
**DUE DATE:** Unknown

Side tracking from the events between May and Drew, the story takes a little adventure to explore the life of one; Mrs. Devlin. She shares her thoughts and feelings upon the world, and the love she shared with her husband; Drew's father. Listen as she fortells a tale of sweet love, and bitter sorrow. Drew's mother; the one person who sees the world as it truely is...


	16. Mother Dearest

**CHAPTER 16-** Mother Dearest

Her tale is one which probably has been told a thousand times before. The tale of how a sweet girl meets a sweet boy, they share love, and bond into one through holy matrimony. She is the only person who could possibly understand her son.

There beith neither man nor woman other than her who knows pain as agonizing as this. Her tale is identical, yet at the same time, different to the one told by her son…

_A young woman, aged in her late 20s, saunters toward the mansion situated atop the hill. The sky roars, a brilliant light flashes, and the wind howls._

_She is watched by a pair of sad emerald eyes, which belonged to her son, Drew, who was around 7 years._

_The young woman contemplated, it was only natural for him to worry about her so much. She was his guardian, his shield from the world of violence, his sword that fought by his side. She was his mother. Nevertheless, deep down she knew she needed him, probably more than he needed her at his current age._

_She signaled the guard and he opened the front gates. The woman walked slowly up the road. The autumn leaves gently lifted with each step she took, and as the wind whistled in her ear, she heard the soft voices it carried. Quietly she whispered,_

"_Take me with the wind…if not, take away the sins within me; cleanse my soul…make me pure once more…i wish to be tainted no more…"_

Inside… She was finally inside, and out of the storm. Hidden tears lay spread across her soft tan skin, mingling with the gentle drops that came with every rainfall. Her long brown hair, drenched from the rain, stuck to her face. Her sapphire eyes shimmered as she scanned her household. She turned to the stairwell.

"I'm home…" Her voice echoed through the vast area of her abode, and soon reached the ears of her son. A gentle smile played across his innocent face as he skidded down the hall and down the stairs to his mother. She bent down with open arms to greet him. How she enjoyed that blissful look upon his face, the way his eyes would shine even on the darkest of days.

"Mommy!" He yells as he jumps into her embrace.

But although he smiles as though there is no end to it, for one such as himself; he knew why his mother hides her tears in the rain. He knew why daddy wasn't coming home ever again. He knew why mommy ran down the road so many nights ago; chasing the car daddy was in. He knew it all; it was no secret to him, even if he was a boy of a mere 7 years of age. There was no secret.

"Drew…" She quietly whispered into his ear and set him free. A fake smile she held, and walked up the stairs.

Drew watched as her figure became lost it's color to the shadows, become a silhouette, and disappear behind her bedroom door, which such with a quick click. Drew knelt his head, tears forming in his eyes. He knew his mother hated days like these.

Rainy days. For it was a day such as this, that his father had turned his back on his mother, his son, even the money; for another woman. Drew's mother never understood why. She had never been one to betray him. And why would HE, who was the rightful owner of the money, suddenly leave it all behind? What man leaves endless amounts of money behind to seek the life and love of another woman? Was he truly in love with her?

Trinity never understood. That was her name; Trinity…

Drew scurried up the stairs and into his mother's room. There she sat on the bed; eyes blood shot, nose red, tissues sprawled all over the bed, and a tissue in her hand. Drew frowned sadly and approached her.

He jumped onto the bed and stared directly into her eyes. His mother, although shocked, just smiled crookedly.

"Mommy…Tell me…" Drew said. He needn't say more for his mother to understand what he wanted her to tell. It was obvious; he wished to hear the reason behind all the tears, the story behind the intimate love his parents once shared. He wanted to her tell, their story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 17** - Mother Dearest Part 2: Their Story - Love

The tale behind Drew's parents love, life, and betrayel...This first installment focuses on how their love started, and the strong and intimate feelings they grew for one another.


	17. Their Story: Love

**CHAPTER 17-** Their Story - Love

No one would've guessed it. The most rowdy and boisterous teen boy, and the tidiest, well-mannered, straight-A teen girl, fell in love with one another.

How could you possibly even think it?

Drake was this fast talking, quick thinking, rocker teen whose grades did him no justice. He had one nose, two mouth, one tongue, and multiple ear piercings. His thick, messy green hair was gelled into spikes in all directions. Despite his shocking attire, Drake had the nicest and most sincere looking pair of green eyes.

Trinity was nothing like him. Her thick, clean, and silky smooth hazelnut hair was kept neat and tidy: either loosely hanging by her side, or in a tight bun. Trinity was definitely a true role-model. She was class president and head cheer leader. She was also the leader of the school decorating committee, school newspaper, S.T.E.T (Save The Environment Team), C.H.A.S.P (Crescent High Animal Salvation Program), and anchor woman for the school news channel. Other than that, she was part of the volleyball, badminton, soccer, and swimming team. How she managed to do all of these at once was perplexing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was winter when it all began. Trinity and Drake's Geography class had organized a 3-week outing to the mountains during snowy season. The students stayed in a cozy hotel at the foot of the mountains.

It was roughly 11:45pm. Drake was dressed in his thick leather jacket and matching gloves. His friends had managed to sneak outside for a little midnight skiing. They invited Drake, but he declined, stating that he didn't want to get send home during the 1st week of the trip.

So instead, he sat in the lounge area. There was no one around except for himself. Near the fire place there was a coffee table, and three couches around it. Drake made himself comfortable on the couch on the right side of the coffee table. He sat on the end and near the toasty fire.

A small smile crept onto his face as he watched the fire. He admired the colours of the flames as they danced over the burning wood. As he sat there, his mind ran through many thoughts. He thought about what his childhood was like, his previous girlfriends, how he's flunking school, how he was still a virgin at 18, his best friend since the 1st grade, then suddenly, _her. _

He often wondered why he would think about her. After all, she was way out of his league. But oh how he loved her. Sure some people would say that he's still young and has yet to discover true love; but he was certain that this was love. He'd never let his friends know about his secret, or anyone else for that matter. If he told them; then they would never let him live it down till he was 40!

To top it off, she didn't even know him fully. All she knew was his name, and maybe minor details. So there was no way she'd like him. She was this beautiful girl with a tender heart. He was a rocking teen male who was a bad boy at heart; not to mention he had to occasionally go to counseling.

His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed another's presence. Out from the shadows appeared the girl he least expected. The girl whom he had fallen in love with. The girl who knew him only by name. The girl known as; Trinity.

Drake could feel his heart begin to pump faster and faster. Oh how alluring she looked in those tight black pajama top and skirt. He scanned her body from her thick woollen boots, to her long skirt, up to her protruding chest, and up into her eyes.

He stared into her darling sapphire eyes. She was a beauty among beauties. And oh how he wished to taint her innocents. But alas, he hadn't sunk that low.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trinity entered the lounge. She hadn't been able to fall asleep in her room; therefore she decided to relax by the fire. As she approached the fire, she noticed the back of someone's head. Green hair. There was only one boy she knew whose hair stood out like a porcupine: Drake Devlin.

She emerged from the darkness and into the dim light from the fire. Drake's head lifted up and his gaze met hers. From this angle, he was more attractive than she imagined. The fire gave his features a soft golden glow; making him seem radiant in the dimness of it all.

Her heart began to beat faster with every step she took. She felt a little uncomfortable about the fact that Drake was now staring at her. She bit her bottom lip as she sat down. She tried not to look directly at him, but her gaze soon met with his.

"_For someone like him, he sure does have nice eyes…"_ Trinity thought to herself and smiled pleasantly. She could've sworn she saw Drake blushing as he smirked back, but it must've been the fire's light playing tricks on her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Evening Drake," Trinity said to him. Drake squealed on the inside, which was very out of character for him.

"Hey," he replied slyly. For some reason was incredibly edgy, but managed not to show it.

"What brings you here?" He asked and looked back at the fire.

"I couldn't sleep. I decided to come and here and relax. Also to read a little." Trinity brought out a small yet thick book. On the front it read 'The Tale of Two Lovers'.

"Would you like to read it with me? I'm just about to start it," she offered. Drake was now jumping with joy on the inside. But at the same time he was smashing himself for acting so abnormal.

"Uh sure…I guess…" The two barely exchanged words as much as this. Trinity smiled amiably, stood up, and trotted over to his side. She plopped herself next to him and opened the first page.

"Wait," Drake said and pulled out a small case.

"What's that?" Trinity asked and closed the book. Drake sighed.

"I'm a little ashamed of it…but…these are my contacts…I barely wear them but, I do need em' when I read. And since I don't read books that often, I don't wear them that much."

"Would you like me to help you put them in?" Drake couldn't believe how nice this girl was! First she offers to let him read her book with him; unafraid that he might try something frisky, then offers to help him put his contacts on. There was no doubt that she was an angel.

"Sure. If you don't mind," he handed her the box. Unexpectedly, Trinity sat over him and gently pushed his head back. Drakes eyes widened as he felt her chest press up against his own.

Carefully she took one of the contacts from the box. She held his eye open with her left hand, and gently put the contact in place. Drake clenched the couch tightly. He could feel Trinity's warm breath upon his face and neck. It smelt of spearmint.

Tighter he clenched; he was becoming aroused. He prayed that she didn't feel his arousal. Although he highly doubted it due to the fact that she paused for a second, turned slightly red, then proceeded to put the other contact in.

Drake swore in his mind. When she had finished, she removed herself from his lap and back to her position next to him.

"Thanks," he muttered. Trinity merely smiled and nodded. She snuggled up to him and opened the book to the first page. Drake absent mindedly put his arm around her. When Trinity protested, he said he only did it so he could move closer to read the fine print of the book. Technically that was one reason; the other was to hold her in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two hours passed, and the two of them had finally finished the book.

"You're a fast reader. I would never have expected that from someone who doesn't read that much." Trinity complimented Drake. He shrugged.

"Must be god's way of compensating for my lack of knowledge and my tendency to be callous when it comes to educational aspects of my life. Oh well…"

Trinity giggled.

"Uh um…Trinity?" Drake began.

"Yes Drake?" Trinity smiled sweetly. Drake just melted on the inside at the sight of her sincere expression.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?" He asked very confidently. Although he was shaking madly on the inside. Trinity's eyes sparkled and she grinned widely.

"Sure thing Drake. Since my roommate got sent home cause she was sick, you can come over and we'd have the room to ourselves. Goodnight." She said and left.

"_Ourselves huh? Just what I was planning on…No, no! I shouldn't be thinking things like this!!! If I do that to her, she'd never love me! I must contain myself," _Drake thought to himself and headed for his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later the following day, Drake was acting a bit out of character, and his best friend was becoming suspicious.

"Dude," began Ray. He had thin red hair, which he spiked straight up. He too had multiple piercings over his face.

"Yes?" Drake replied with a big grin upon his face.

"Dude! You're fucking scaring the shit outta me! Stop smiling like that! It's weird!" Ray exclaimed. Drake kept his smile.

"Oh I don't know what you're on about, Ray! I'm just being my usual self is all!" Ray stared at him.

"…Dude are you like…sure? The usual you don't talk like no poofter!"

"Quit it man! Fucking hell…Get of my case 'for I punch ya fuckin' nose in, bastard!" Ray smiled.

"Now that's the Drake I know! Come on! Me, Kyle n' Tama are gonna go snowboarding down Satanic Slope! Ya know ya wanna…" Ray said smirking. Drake thought about it for a moment, then shook his head.

"Sorry dude. I already have plans. Cya later…" And with that he left a stunned, and confused Ray just standing there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drake knocked on Trinity's room door. She didn't answer. Again he knocked, this time calling out her name. When she still hadn't replied, he attempted to open door; surprisingly it was unlocked.

The door closed behind him with a slight click, and he locked it. With his hands in his pockets, Drake wondered around her room. He heard a noise coming from the bathroom and slowly approached it.

"Drake?! Drake is that you?!" Yelled Trinity from the other side.

"Yeah! It's me!" He yelled in response.

"Could you come in here? I need your help…" Drake hesitated, but entered. His eyes widened, and he blushed furiously. So much so his cheeks seemed as though they were painted pink.

In front of him, Trinity stood facing away from him; facing the shower instead. She had her hair up in a towel on her head. Some loose strands rested upon her shoulders. Her back and legs were completely bare; making Drake arouse suddenly. Although she wore a towel around her waist that went to above her knees.

"W—what do you need help with?" He asked nervously. Trinity smirked. She was testing him. Testing his strength over his own body's lustful desires. She knew her body was one that every boy wanted to taint, and the fact that there was something about it that made it _perfect._

"I need you to put powder on my back. That's all," she said. Drake grabbed the powder and threw some on her back. He gulped nervously as his hand advanced towards her. He tried desperately to control the shaking, but he was failing miserably.

Drake gritted his teeth at the sudden feel of her skin. It was so soft and so sleek. Not to mention such a perfect tone. Slowly he moved his hand in circular motions. By now he was sweating immensely, and finding it hard to sustain himself from grabbing her, turning her around, and start some hanky panky.

"Thank you Drake," she said which made him stop and back away.

"S—sure…I—……I'll wait outside…" He turned around and walked out. He turned back, grabbed the door handle, and pulled the door to close it.

As the door drew closer, Trinity turned her body ever so slightly the right.

Drake looked up and saw the devilish look that dazzled in her eyes. She smirked which made him even more excited.

"_That's just being evil! This is a dirty lil' game she's playing with me! Fuck!" _He thought angrily. And to make things worse, Trinity turned only _just _enough for but a small glimpse of her right breast.

Drake's eyes widened when he realized it. After a moments hesitation, he finally closed the door. He wiped the slight drool from his mouth and plopped himself on the bed.

"Th—That…w—was eee…villl…" Drake slowly blabbered to himself as he sat there; still in shock.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Trinity finally immerged from the bathroom. She wore a thick pink winter pants that stuck to her legs; showing her curves, and not to mention her ass; much to Drake's delight. Her jacket was no exception, and did the exact same thing; although it was black.

"Thanks for waiting Drake."

"Anytime…"

"So what do you wanna do? I mean; I don't think it's a good idea if we go out there and people see us together. They might start spreading rumours about us and stuff…" Trinity said fretfully.

"I was thinkin' the same thing. But I guess we could just…well…umm…talk…I guess…" Drake spoke slowly as he conjured up random words to finalize a decent suggestion.

Trinity smiled happily and jumped for joy.

"Oh goody! I've never, EVER had boyfriend who'd consider just sitting and talking to be hanging out!" She squealed with joy. Drake processed what she said and blushed. Seeing him blush, Trinity ceased her spasm of joy.

"What? What's wrong?"

"B—boyfriend?" Drake asked uneasily.

"Ya know! A boy; who happens to be my friend! But yeah, _boyfriend _as well. In fact, you're probably the ONLY boy I know who just wants to talk! And that, my dear Drake, is what makes you probably the only guy who I let his hand trail upon my bare skin."

Drake continued to blush. He looked elsewhere to avoid staring at her. She smiled and sat next to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed, and the two of them talked about many a things. Drake had told her about his childhood, and revealed that he was filthy rich. At first, Trinity laughed; thinking he was just making a joke. But when he pulled out a genuine diamond necklace with matching earrings; she was convinced.

"_Drake?! For real?!" She exclaimed. Drake nodded._

"_Yes. I'm filthy rich. And…I want you to have these," he said and tied the necklace around her neck. Trinity smiled and put in the earrings._

"_Thank you…so, so much…"_

Trinity then told him about how she was once _the fat kid _in her childhood. Drake just stared at her in disbelief. From being slightly over-weight; she had grown into this extraordinary 18 year old, with a sensational body. They shared their likes and dislikes, their fears and many accomplishments. Occasionally they would mention some of their favourite things in life.

Drake had just finish telling her about how he had met Ray.

"So you guys have been friends for that long huh? Wow."

"Yeah…It is something amazing. I mean, we were such good friends. Worst thing of all though; his parents were fucking assholes. They were really horrid to him. So much so my mum reported them for child abuse, and Ray sued his parents for 4 years of abuse. He ended getting $123,000. I was like, dude, that's fucking awesome! And what's was even more awesome was, since Ray had no other family around, and his folks were in jail, my mom n' dad adopted him! We were so happy to be best friends, AND best brothers till the end!"

Trinity smiled yet again. She was happy to see him happy.

"That's so sweet…Say Drake? Ever done anything spontaneous?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"Oh…Because most of the time when I ask someone that, the spontaneous thing they did ends up being something very inappropriate." Drake smirked.

"Would you consider _this _inappropriate then?"

"Wha—"

Drake grabbed her in his embrace and started making out with her; making sure he explored every inch of her mouth with his craving tongue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 18** - Their Story - Life

This chapter focuses on the relationship Drake and Trinity worked on. Soon it lead to marriage, and a family. A happy family of 3, and a couple of billion dollars.

**!WARNING! - This chapter will contain some lemony-goodness.**

**visit the website at http://two.xthost.info/youremindme/index.html**


	18. Their Story: Life

Firstly, I would like to apologise to all those who have been patiently, or impatiently waiting for this god damn story to get updated. Well, it FINALLY happened! And if you're wondering what the heck I was doing to only update NOW, I'll tell you...

1. I was to busy occupied by some graphics thing I had to do, and never found time to write more.  
2. The phone bill didn't get paid so when the phoneline got cut, fucking telecome cuts our internet line, EVEN THOUGH we are NOT with them! WTF?! So I was stuck with no internet for a week...maybe more...  
3. As a result, I ended up watching TV more frequently; and got hooked on Naruto and got totally obsessed with Kakashi (MINE XD! Im such a spaz)  
4. I got writer's block and didn't know what else to put in the story.  
5. Some days I just didn't feel like typing ANYTHING.  
6. I started typing a Naruto story when I couldn't think of anything for You Remind Me.  
7. I started making plans for a comic version of my Naruto story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 18-** Their Story - Life

Trinity's eyes widened from the sudden impact placed upon her lips. Drake put his arms around her waist; pulling her into his embrace. At first, Trinity tried to push away; but soon gave into this temptation.

Drake's tongue traveled along her soft inner cheek, across the rough roof, then down the other cheek wall. Trinity let her tongue caress his tongue ring, and then start massaging the rest of the lively muscle. As the two tongues played, their owners let their hands wonder.

Trinity, overtaken by desire, let her hands slowly trail the outline of Drake's masculine chest. He smirked during the kiss as he felt her hands descend. Drake's heart began to race as he felt her hand stroke his inner thighs. He was about to begin undoing her jacket, when she broke free from the kiss and returned her hands back to her lip.

"No…don't stop…Is it my lip and tongue piercing? Should I take it out?" Drake muttered and slowly opened his eyes. Trinity was blushing, yet the same time she was holding herself and gazing at the floor. She had a poignant expression on her face. Drew cocked his head to one side.

"Hey? What's the matter Trinity? Didn't you like it?" He asked and stroked her back. Trinity couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly.

"Oh no Drake…It's not that…It's…Oh god Drake. Ever since the moment we meant, and ever since we started chatting to one another, I think I've fallen in love with you…" Trinity practically blurted out. Those were the words Drake had wanted to hear for a very long time.

"Trinity…I've always felt the same way about you…But, why do you look so upset?"

Trinity's head shot up and she gazed deeply into his eyes.

"Drake…Everyone else; they won't accept us. I mean, look at me. I'm this straight-A student and,"

"And I'm this punk rocker who's grades do him no justice. Yes I know. But that doesn't mean I can't love you, nor you can't love me! Who cares what everyone else thinks? Fuck, if they don't like it, they can go to fucking hell! All that matters to me is what YOU think, Trinity. Because I love YOU and only YOU…"

Trinity smiled. What was she thinking; worrying about what the others might think? Wiping the tear from her eye, she allowed Drake to take her into his embrace once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do," were Drake's final words before he grabbed Trinity in a kiss. It had been over 3 years of dating, and the two of them finally had their wedding. Trinity looked positively radiant in her pearl white wedding gown, where as Drake looked undeniably handsome in is tuxedo of course.

After the wedding party, Drake took his newly found bride to his luxurious pad atop a hill, for some quality time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two were in the master bedroom. Trinity was sitting on the soft king sized bed, and Drake was inspecting himself in the full view mirror. He stroke his chin as he examined his tuxedo.

"What's the matter Drake dear?" Trinity asked. Drake turned to her and smiled.

"Nothing darling…I'm just thinkin' this get up's a lil' old fashion for me. I would've preferred a later design." Trinity giggled.

"Well that's what you get when you ask your dad to get you your tuxedo," she teased. Drake laughed. When the joke was over, he looked directly into her aquamarine eyes, and smirked that lustful smirk. Trinity blushed a little.

"What? What is it?" She asked with a bashful smile. Drake slowly removed his jacket, and tossed it to onside. He advanced toward the edge of the bed; still maintaining that smirk. Trinity's heart began to race, as she understood why he was smirking like that. She didn't want to disappoint her husband by saying no she wasn't ready, but she hadn't done it before. And she wasn't sure if he had too.

Drake loosened his tie and let it hang on the sides of his neck. Slowly he knelt down on the edge of the bed. He moved toward her; like a panther stalking its prey. Trinity gulped slightly. Drake was now right in front of her, with his hands by her sides.

He lifted his hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Trinity melted at the mere touch of his soft skin. However, she remembered where this was meant to go, and became nervous. Drakes hand traveled down her neck and was gradually making its way to her chest; the zip was at the front.

Drake was about to grab hold of the zipper, when he noticed the slight fear in the eyes of his love.

"What's the matter darling?" He asked moving his hand back up to hold the side of her face.

"Drake…I've…never…you know…And I'm not sure if…I'm ready…But I don't want to disappoint you. I mean, you must've been waiting a long time to have me and now that you can and we're all alone it seems like a good time but here I am going on about how I'm not ready and here you are probably looking forward to this very moment and when the time seems right because you finally have me in what's probably the right atmosphere because it's dark-ish and we're alone with each other and now I go and probably ruin your moment to show me what you're really made of by saying that I'm not ready and—" Drake put his index over her lips.

"Hush now…You're starting to ramble. It's ok if you don't want to do it now. I can still wait; it's alright." Drake moved his finger away and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but rather a long touch of the lips.

As soon as Drake's lips touched hers, Trinity suddenly felt excited. Perhaps all she needed was something to trigger her hormones; i.e. a simple kiss.

Drake stopped, and began to move off her. Trinity suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and planted a bruising kiss on his lips. Drake's eyes widened by the sudden action, but smirked, and returned it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a sudden rush of excitement the two hurriedly removed their clothes; now which lay sprawled all over the floor. On top the bed they lay; Drake above his beloved Trinity. Her once scared and innocent blue eyes now seemed hungry and lustful; just how Drake liked it.

Drake bent down and kissed her. His tongue fought wildly with Trinity's; each vigorously caressing the other and exchanging saliva. Trinity had to admit that no boy had kissed so forcefully; yet at the same time so passionate and lovingly.

And as he persisted with the ardent kiss, his hands wondered up the sides of her slim waist and onto her protruding chest. Trinity moaned ever so slightly; making Drake pleased.

It started off as gentle circular rubbing, but soon turned to somewhat forceful grasping; causing her nipples become diamond hard. And with each grasp Trinity felt a small shock course through her. After a while it began to hurt so she prodded him in the sides; signaling him to take her.

Slowly he moved inside her; but came to a sudden stop when he felt his manhood press against her hymen.

"You know this will hurt right? But not for long…" He warned her. She nodded.

"I know Drake…I know just about everything about the human anatomy…And…I made sure to keep my innocence because I wanted you to be the one…The one who…breaks my barrier…"

Drake smiled sweetly, then pushed hard; causing the hymen to tear, and trickle out of Trinity in the form of blood. Trinity's eyes widened from the sudden sting; so much so she wanted to cry. But as Drake said, it soon became a memory.

"Better?" He asked, and she nodded. A lustful smirk crawled itself onto his face. Using both his hands he pushed her legs wider apart. Slowly he pulled himself out from within her, and forcefully pushed in; with great speed.

Each time he would pull out every so slowly, but quickly and forcefully push his manhood into her body.

The feeling that Trinity felt was sensational and beyond words. Her entire lower half overflowing with pleasure.

Trinity put both her legs around Drake as he moved back and forth above her. She slowly moaned with pleasure, and Drake grinded his teeth; sex was never this good. They both sweated immensely. Trinity held tightly onto Drake's wrists as he moved faster, and the impact became harder.

She felt him go deeper inside her, and she groaned with pleasure and occasionally yelling out his name.

Drake's pounding motion came to a sudden stop when he ejaculated inside Trinity. She yelled once more and held him tightly.

When it was all over, both relaxed. Drake looked down at her, and smirked.

"That…Was…wasn't too bad…now was…it?" He asked panting slightly. She breathed heavily and nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years had come to pass. Trinity had given birth to a most beautiful boy, and named him Drew.

It was late evening, and Trinity was sitting in the lounge area of their apartment; reading a story to her son.

"'Such a pathetic wretch art thee,' growled the devil's son. 'Am I to lay down mine claws in sickened sympathy? Nay! Yee have committed a crime most unforgiving! Now thine life is mine to judge with pitiless antipathy and to terminate with elated reprisal!!!' His demonic voice echoed through the vile pits of hell. He swung his sword-clenching claw; cutting the Angel King down the center. As his body fell to either side, Felix smirked at the sight of his blood pooling around the corpse, and the sight of his entrails splatter everywhere.

Turning on his heel, and returned his sword into his arm; making a slush sound as is re-entered his body. And as he flew over to the Angel princess who had been hiding behind a rock, a group of low rank demons rushed over, and began to feast on the corpse of the once holy angel king.

Sapphire, the angel princess, quivered in fear. Slowly she lifted her gaze from the demonic prince's feet, up his baggy jeans, across his muscular torso, his broad shoulders, and up to his face. Her heart skipped a beat. His entire body was drenched in her father's blood. She shivered as she gazed into those gold cat-like eyes. She cursed the day they had met. She cursed the day they fell in love.

But even though she stared at him with fear, her heart melted when he smiled. He offered her a hand and she gladly accepted. He pulled her into his embrace.

'Do thou love me?' He asked, holding her head against his chest with one hand.

'Yes…With adoration most extraordinary,' and with that, she kissed him. And as they kissed, she felt herself being relieved of her heavily body, and being replaced by her new demonic form. Although she didn't like the fact of becoming a demon; if it meant being with Felix for eternity, then she would do so in a heartbeat…' The END!"

Drew yawned. He had heard his mother read that story to him many times, but he never got tired of hearing the tale of _Forbidden Love; w_hich later became a world-wide movie when Drew turned 14.

"Mother dearest?" Drew began is his high pitched voice.

"Yes dear?" Trinity answered with a smile.

"Do you think there are such things as demons and angels? And Felix and Serenity really do exist?" His mother smiled sweetly.

"I honestly don't know…"

"Oh ok. Just wondering…" He jumped off his mother's lap and went to fetch a glass of milk. Just as he passed the front door, his father came bursting in.

"WE ARE RIIIICH!!!!!!" He yelled so loud and made Drew drop his glass.

"Oops…" Drew said worriedly.

"It doesn't matter son! With the money we're gonna make, you can buy millions of that glass; with diamond base!!!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Trinity asked and came into the kitchen. In an instant Drake grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"Whoa…What's the occasion?" She asked when he stopped.

"WE ARE BILLIONAIRES!!!"

"We are?!" Trinity was startled by the statement.

"Well…not yet…but we will be!!! Soon!!!" Drake was so excited it was rather scary; especially for a man his age.

"And we're gonna be rich thanks to this!" Drake brought out a little robot. It had hovered in the air.

"Hi," Drew and Trinity stared blankly at the thing.

"My name is Alpha. You must be Lady Trinity, and Master Drew." Still no response. Just staring.

"Um…are they ok?" Alpha asked and turned to his creator.

"Haha…They're just in shock." He said and the two of them laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And as he had predicted, the Devlin family became extremely wealthy. In the span of about 8 months, they had already reached the point of being millionaires.

Drake had put his robot alpha into mass production, and distributed it world wide. Of course, those robots weren't as intelligent as the one he kept in his mansion; the original. Nor did they have his attitude.

And as timed passed, the family became so rich, the could use a hundred dollar note as a tissue, and ended up receiving over hundreds of thousands more notes arrive the next day.

Drew, being so young, became attached to his new pampered life style. So much so, he soon developed a somewhat nasty attitude, and became cocky. Although his parents found it cute, little did they know it would cause trouble in the future…  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**CHAPTER 19 - **Betrayel

It's basically about the affair Drake has with this other woman, then leaves all his money just to be with her. Heartless isnt it? Leaving his so-called lover and his son in a heartbeat...


	19. Their Story: Betrayal

**CHAPTER 19-** Their Story – Betrayal

_Late night, City Park. All the stars look bright tonight…I see a young couple pass me by, holding each other oh so tight. If there's a star for every heart, what's the chance they cross each others path?_

_Years fly by like the blink of an eye; rough moments they all fade out. Two hearts now think and speak as one; beautiful memories cannot be undone. Life has its way we don't know why. Only time can tell how long the light will shine._

_And if a star burns up in the sky; the other ones will shine twice as bright._

Trinity placed her pen down on the desk and closed her journal. She trailed her fingers across the soft red velvet cover; reminiscing about the past few years. A small smile appeared as she remembered the first night Drake and her had kissed. Just as she had written 'beautiful memories cannot be undone'.

But that's all it was; memories. Nothing more than a recollection of the past. A once sweet past filled with a blissful light now engulfed by darkness.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_Trinity was driving home from work in her flashy silver Porsche Cayman S. With a huge grin upon her face, she turned up the radio and sang along to whatever song it played. The current time was 7:32pm, and the sun had already set._

_She was indeed excited about tonight's events. Firstly, she was planning to take Drake out to the restaurant he had proposed to her. Then the two were going to go on a three week holiday cruise to Hawaii; with Drew of course._

_She parked the car underground, and headed up in the elevator._

"_Drake honey? Where are you? I've got a surprise for you!" Trinity yelled as she exited the elevator and stepped into the main foyer. He did not answer. Raising an eyebrow, Trinity called out to him once more._

_---_

"_Shit!" Drake cursed as he packed his clothes in the bag._

"_You said that she wouldn't come home till 8!" His redheaded co-working Sheila hissed._

"_I know what I said! She must've come home early for some reason!" Drake handed her the final bag. Sheila tossed climbed out the awning and Drake followed._

"_Drake?" Trinity entered her room to find the bed a mess, Drakes draws pulled out and empty, his cupboard cleared out with his suitcases missing, and the bedroom window wide open._

_Being a genius and all; it didn't take her long to figure out was happening. Will all her power, she sprinted out the room, down the flight of stairs, and burst open the front doors._

_She stared wide eyed as she saw Drake opening the driver's door of his black Chevrolet Corvette. He stopped and looked her straight in the eye._

_Tears swelled up in Trinity's eyes as she mouthed, 'why?' His features molded into a sadden frown. Closing his eyes, he turned to look away and mouthed 'goodbye…love…' He jumped in and started up the engine._

"_Drake? Wait! Drake! Don't go!!!" Trinity screamed till her face turned red. Without thinking she chased after the car. Even though sports was something she was good at; the was no way she could keep up with a car. Thus, she stopped. She watched in horror as the car disappeared over the horizon, and as the rain took its toll._

* * *

Those of you who are confused about what's happening, here's my attempt at an explanation. 

Drake is Drew's father. Drew takes after him by having his looks and attitude.  
Trinity is Drew's mother. He takes after her by having her IQ and wittyness.

May is at home and is unconscious on her bed. Drew is in his own room; unconscious on his bed.

It's confusing because I take a little detour from the storyline to focus on Drew's parents.  
Chp 16 is the 1st bit of the flashback. It tells the tale of when Drew's father had drove off with some other woman and Trinity had run outside to catch them. Obviously she cant run as fast as a car so she stops. Also it's raining like hardcore. So she returns home and Drew's not happy that he's mum's unhappy. So he convinces her to tell him how his father and her ever met.

Chp17 explains how they met and how Drake had already got a huge crush on her. It focuses on the relationship they quickly build.  
Chp18 is mostly just lemon, but also focuses on the life they begun, and how they became so rich. (Just cuz Drake looks like a rockstar or punk, doesn't mean he aint smart.  
Then of course chp19 is about the betrayel. It'll then go back to the original storyline from there.

Hope this made sense...


	20. The Mall: Handcuffs

**CHAPTER 20-** The Mall-Handcuffs

It was early Saturday morning, around 7:40am. Drew sat up and yawned whilst stretching. He was not one to sleep in, and always got up early. As he lay there collecting his thoughts, Alexia walked in carrying a silver tray. Atop the tray lay a spread of Drew's favourite breakfast choices; a bowl of honey flakes with cold milk, a single slice of whole-wheat toast with a small butter square on the side, a glass of orange juice, and a small bowl of peach and apple slices.

"Good morning master Drew. How did you sleep?" Alexia asked and placed the tray on the side table. Drew rubbed his eyes.

"Not bad," he answered. "Although I had the strangest dream."

"Oh? Prey tell…" Alexia smirked slightly. Drew fell silent for a few minutes.

"One problem," he started. "I forgot." Alexia giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, sure ya did. Well whenever you decide to actually get outta bed, then ya let me know so I can make it up, and then you can you get yer' butt down to the mall." Alexia left Drew to eat peace.

* * *

9am, Drew left for the mall. As expected the place was crammed with early morning shoppers, and most certainly a horde of fan girls; how exciting.

"Look!!! It's Drew!!!" Yelled a random girl who had the luck of spotting him. Drew became wide-eyed. Never had he expected a screaming mob to start running towards him! He thought at least 10 girls, but 73 were too much! His mouth contoured in a rictus of terror as they came scurrying toward him. Acting quickly, he spun around and began running.

'_This isn't funny! I want attention but this is ridiculous…' _Drew thought and ran up the escalator. He pushed and shoved his was through a few people. He was nearly at the top when a few fangirls appeared. Acting on instinct, he grabbed the railing and flipped himself over onto the other escalator.

"Damn it!" He cursed and realized the other pack waiting for at the bottom.

"Come here Drew!!! Quit fooling around!" They yelled in unison as he slowly approached. Drew looked around frantically. He then noticed a pole sticking out from a flag post.

Praying he wouldn't miss, and leaped off the escalator; sending himself flying over the fangirls who stretched to pull him down; but failed. Drew managed to grab the pole, swung around it once, let go, and grabbed the ledge of the second floor. He pulled himself up into a handstand, then let his left leg bend forward to meet the ground; the other following soon after.

Drew sighed deeply. He wasn't going to get much done if this kept up.

* * *

May blinked. Was Drew an acrobat? She never saw anyone do a move like that, except when she played Tomb Raider Legends, and she made Lara do the hand stand thing. May took a big slurp from her strawberry slushie.

She had come to the mall to enjoy herself. To spoil herself. But now that Drew was running toward her, it seemed as though that would be impossible.

"Hi feeler bye feeler!" He yelled as he sprinted past her. It took May a while to process his words through the sound of raging footsteps and high pitched screams that passed her by. But when she did, she was mad as hell.

"I'm not a feeler!" May yelled to no one in particular. Ignoring the weird looks from the people nearby, May too set off after Drew; wanting so badly, to give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

Drew had somehow managed to escape the daunting fangirls. Had run past some tinted glass doors and decided there would be his best bet. Drew waited until the sound of raging footsteps were but a mere memory, before he peered through the parting doors. He was met with the annoyed glare of one girl whom he favoured to tease. May.

How had she seen him run in there, but the other 73 pairs of eyes were oblivious to it?

"Well, well Feeler…I had no idea _you _of all people were part of my fangirl, collection," Drew openly mocked her with his hair flip gesture. This only made May frown more, with hands on hips.

"Listen you! I'm not one of your fangirls! And listen here, I'm tired of you calling me 'Feeler'! It's old, done, finished, whatever! So stop it!" May was engulfed by anger and annoyance. This only pleased Drew more; who fed off it like a mazoku. A monster.

"And just what do you plan to do about it?" He snapped back with a most devious of smirks. Although his expression softened when May returned the smirk.

"Why Drew…I'm going to do this…" In what seemed a millisecond, Drew had found himself handcuffed to a nearby pole.

"What the—?!" Drew was caught completely by surprise. May smiled.

"My dad's part of the SWAT team. Therefore, he teaches me self defense and stuff like how to instantly handcuff someone." She briefly explained. Drew pouted.

"Now, all I have to do is call your fangirls, and they'd be _ALL _over you." May lifted up her head, took the biggest breath she could and…

"No wait! Don't!" May slowly let out her breath and turned to Drew who seemed to be very agitated, and worried at the same time. "Don't call _them._" He said with a bitter tone.

"And just what are you going to do about?" May was beaming; happy she managed to use his own line against him.

"I'll tell the _entire _school you're _deepest, darkest _secret…" May's eyes widened. But her brow knitted into a frown.

"There's no way you'd do that! You don't even know my D.D secret!" Drew gestured her to come closer, and he whispered into her ear; each word making her eyes widen.

"N—no! That can't be right! How is it even possible that you know about _that?!" _Drew just chuckled.

"If…If you tell the school, I'll never speak to you again!"

"Hmph. That's fine with me," Drew retorted with that smirk; although he knew he wouldn't survive without her reactions to his taunts.

"Fine!" May angrily walked off; forgetting about the fact that Drew was handcuffed.

"H—hey May! Wait! You need to untie me!" Drew desperately yelled out to her, but she was too far away. And the noise level around him didn't help either.

"Damn it," Drew cursed and tugged on the chain. It was then and there he heard a most familiar of voices.

"Girls! Look! Drew's handcuffed to a pole!!!"

"Let's get him!!!"

"DREEEW!!!"

'_I'm doomed…_' Drew's final thought.


	21. It's Like Nothing Happened

**CHAPTER 21 – It's Like Nothing Happened**

The next day both May and Drew woke up like normal (Drew had a nightmare from yesterday's mall incident though), went to school like normal, and acted as though nothing had happened the night before. May only remembered that she had went to Drew's house to study, but didn't remembered what specifically happened. The same with Drew; he remembered May had come over, but nothing more. Worst of all, they had been swiped clean of their memories of the love they shared for one another.

As a result of this, Drew went back to his constant mockery and teasing of May. Why? Because it was funny to see someone react in such a way that they would dare challenge him in a game of witty comebacks and instant thought of subtle insults. He still gave her the occasional rose though. Ash and Misty on the other hand were more than a little baffled as to why May laughed, hysterically, when they asked her when she planned to ask Drew out. The group was currently situated outside at a picnic table, enjoying the warm summer's day, and the luscious hour of lunchtime.

Misty swiveled her spoon in her peach flavored yoghurt, too shocked at May reaction to even eat it. With a look of uncertainty, she waited for May to calm down before she spoke up.

"But May, you said so yourself! Remember that time we were at your house, just before Drew donated his blood to Max, and I asked you if, and I quote 'Do you, May Maple, like or even, 'LOVE', Drew Devlin?'

May thought for a moment then shook her head. "But you got all red in the face and knelt your head as though you felt ashamed…" May shook her head again. She was clueless as to what Misty was talking about. Ash took a bite of his sandwich, trying to avoid this conversation about May liking, or even loving Drew.

"Ash, help me out here! You remember that night right?" Misty asked and nudged his arm.

"Yeah I remember, but if May doesn't, then I say we let bygones be bygones." Misty frowned him punched his head _softly._

"Ash! How can you act so calm?! What if May has some weird…_new and improved amnesia! Long term memory loss as an added bonus!_"

"I thought long term memory loss already existed?"

"Not the point Ash!" May sighed, she sensed an argument brewing between these two supposedly love-birds.

"Listen guys it's alright. I don't like Drew in that way AT ALL. As if it was HIM who donated blood to Max in the first place!" She laughed slightly at the thought. "We all know what a jerk he can be! Just because his rich and popular. And god alone knows WHY he let me go over to mansion…But putting that aside, I got to go meet with Ms. Brunette the drama teacher. Apparently she wants me to audition for the after summer school production, Romeo and Juliet. Well I'll see you guys after school then!" She jumped out of her sat and ran towards the front doors. She stopped midway and turned back to them. "Don't forget to rendezvous at 3:30! Library!" And with that she disappeared inside.

Misty turned her attention back to Ash.

"What do you thinks wrong with May?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"I don't know. But maybe we should ask Drew or something?" May gave a disgruntled look, but nodded. She could tell Ash didn't want to approach him either, but they had to; for May's sake. After quickly finishing their lunch in silence, the two of them went on a 'Drew-hunt'.

* * *

May entered the drama hall. Its gargantuan size and antique yet modernized beauty still caught her in awe. She walked down the red velvet 220 steps to stage. A few of the girls and boys form other year level drama classes had assembled there as well. May cautiously looked for any sign of emerald green hair in the crowed. She sighed when she saw no sign of it. As she approached the group, she saw Ms. Brunette sitting in the first chair of the row. 

"Oh good May you're here. Right people listen up closely." Like obedient dogs they turned to her. Not something you'd expect from high school students. But the amount of credits one can get for participating the school production was something that could even make the nastiest of kids obey the teachers. "As you all know summer vacation is in two weeks," a few of the kids yelled out, and cheered happily. "Yes, yes I know. Vacation time. But auditions for the production will be held tomorrow. If you chose to audition, then know that you will be sacrificing a few days of your summer vacation in order to come to school and practice the play." Three students immediately left.

The teacher handed out a few sheets of paper. "These contain details as to practice hours during the summer, and also the list of characters that are required for the production. Note that if you just want to be an extra, you still need to show me you can act by doing a skit and portraying one of the characters listed below." Ms. Brunette explained. "Now I had something else to hand out to you lot, but where is…Tch, I must've left it my office. I'll be right back." She quickly got up and headed for her office backstage.

May looked down at the piece of paper she held. She knew that there would be a lot of girls who would be trying out for the part of Juliet, as it just so happens that Drew would more than likely be given the lead part, again, just as he had been in the last four plays this year A sudden wave overcame May, and she wondered if she was a good enough actor to be given the part. Her trail of thought was soon broken by the familiar voice behind her.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here May. I'm quite surprised to be precise." May sighed heavily and turned to face Drew.

"For your information Drew Ms. Brunette specially asked me in person to come to this meeting, and to audition for the part of Juliet tomorrow. Drew smirked and flipped his green locks of gold.

"Hmph. Well I suppose this year's Juliet should be someone who can act a little better than the ones before. And they stank…" May frowned yet not for long. She was unsure whether to perceive that as an insult, or a compliment.

"Well I guess you'll be going for the part of Romeo then?" She asked.

"Naturally of course. I just hope you're as god a kisser as you are a target for teasing."

"What???" May looked at him with shook in her eyes. '_Of all the downright stubborn and self-centered things to say!' _May thought to herself with much agitation.

"Well I mean you mustn't forget there are a few romance scenes in the play. And Ms. Brunette spruced it up a bit so in this play there is more than just that one kiss at the end of the play." May shivered at the thought of them kissing. It just wasn't right!

"Well—I'll let that be decided on practice days and nights! And I just hope YOU'RE a good a kisser as you are a rich—a rich—jerk!" Feeing satisfied with herself she turned and stormed off towards a friendly face.

"Hi Henry!" May greeted cheerfully. The purple haired boy turned to her with a smile.

"Hi May! You gonna try out for Juliet tomorrow?" He asked in his usual cheerful manner. With an equal tone of voice May replied.

"You bet! What about you? Who are you going to audition the part for?"

"I'm just going to go with Lord Montague; father of Romeo."

"Why not Romeo?" May asked curiously.

"Because it's more than obvious the teacher favors' Drew, and he's been given the lead part for every play he's ever auditioned for. This if you count all the plays he's been in for the past two years, would be a total of 21." May's eyes widened in awe of this new found information. 21 was a lot of plays to given the lead play of, especially if this was only your second year at high school. This was May's first year, yet she was in grade 10 like he was; she wasn't here to be in year 9. Ms. Brunette made her _grand _reappearance and gave the students all permission slips that required parents to permit their children to come to school during the evening for practices, and return home during the night. Once May got one, she left for her next class; assured that the bell was soon to ring.

* * *

**Chapter 22** - The Suggestion

May is given the part of Juliet. She is both happy and aggrivated since Drew is playing Romeo. During their little sprawl on the stage, Mrs. Brunette suggests something that makes May regret trying out for the play...


	22. Audition Day

**CHAPTER 22 ****– **Audition Day

After school the trio of friends met up at the library. They had all quickly gone home to change, and then headed over to the public library to do some group study on their individually chosen research topics. Each report was to be presented in a video, slide show, small skit, essay, or some form of a diorama. May had chosen to door assignment on ancient Egypt, Misty on the mysterious creatures of the underwater world, and Ash was doing his on the evolution of the worlds food.

"I'm surprised this isn't a paired assignment. It sure feels like I'm doing a two-man job." May said and placed her bag on the chair beside her. The group chose a quiet secluded table in the corner of the library. It had a nice view of the suburb, and you could see the school from there as well.

"Well I suppose Mr. Atwood is trying to train us to work hard by getting us to single handedly do an assignment meant for two."

"I guess…"

"So how are you two gonna represent your assignments?" Ash asked and opened up the Encyclopedia F book on the table. May sat on the couch and thought for a moment.

"I was thinking of doing a diorama. I'll use my old science fair bored and paint it. Then I'll create a pyramid out of…something. I haven't thought that far yet."

"Well it sure sounds like it will look great May." Misty encouraged. "I'm planning to do a video. I'll be the narrator, and I'll get my dad to video some of the life under the water with his new mini-submarine. I'm so glad he's a documenter on underwater life."

"Sounds cool. Can't wait to see it." Ash said. "Well as for me, I was planning to do a slideshow. I like to keep things simple." The trio stayed there for about two hours before Misty got a call from her sister saying she was needed at home. NOW. Both Ash and May decided that they had enough research for the time being, and each of them went their separate ways home.

* * *

During the early hours of morning May awoke to the sound of a bird's soft song. The sun shone gently through the gap between her curtains, slowly warming up her room. May sat up and yawned with a big stretch. She felt positively great this morning; as if nothing could possible go wrong on this particular day.

While watching TV and doing nothing of great importance, May remembered that she had to go to the school's play auditions. Grabbing her side bag, she headed out the door and left making sure she told her brother to tell her mom where she went.

* * *

It was roughly 12:34pm when May entered the school auditorium. She saw someone on stage auditioning, but by the way she saw Mrs. Brunette and her colleague lean on the seats, it must've been pretty bad. It didn't bother her though; more failures meant a better chance of her getting the part of Juliet.

She headed around back to the backstage area. There she saw quite a few girls practicing amongst each other. There weren't many boys though; probably because Drew got the main part and that was left were the other male characters. The person that May had seen on stage suddenly ran past her with tears in her eyes; obviously her act was worse than what had thought. Nevertheless May had confidence in herself and her acting ability. She thought back to the 4th grade where she had played the part of Juliet; although she was nine, she could remember the complex script almost as good as her teacher.

May turned on her heel and accidently bumped into some. She was about to apologize when she looked up and was being looked down by too familiar green eyes.

"You should really watch where you're going May; you could hurt someone with that big head of yours…" Drew smirked mockingly making May frown slightly.

"That's not funny," she retorted, "my head is not big! Although I can't say the same thing about your ego."

"Hm, touché." He said with a flick of the fringe. Before May could say anything more, a girl a year older than May, with full breasts and an empty head, appeared out of nowhere and wrapped her around Drew's neck.

"Drewbie-poo!" She yelled with delighted. Her thick red curls smacked him in the face, making him very agitated. Her bright blue eyes stared May down with one look.

"Get off me Candy." Drew said calmly, trying not to punch this red-headed bimbo.

"Aw Drewbie-poo! You're _so _**funny**!" Drew sighed angrily. He hated the way Candy would always put too much emphasis on her words. He prayed to God that she wouldn't get the part of Juliet. Heck he prayed she wouldn't even get the part of that random peasant that walks at the back of the main scenes and is seen sweeping.

Angrily he pushed her off him. May held back a giggle at the sight of her nearly falling over. After all Drew was pretty strong for his age.

"Ack! Drewbie-po—"

"Don't call me that! I'm not your boyfriend, nor pet!" Both May and Drew were surprised by his sudden outburst. Candy gasped. Well it looked more like she inhaled enough air to keep her underwater for 10 minutes.

"How _could _YOU?! I thought **we** had _something _SPECIAL! **Drew**?!" Drew blatantly ignored her and turned back to face May.

"I do believe you're up next May. Good luck."

"Um, thanks?" May wasn't sure about his 'compliment' or whatever it was, but it was a vaguely kind gesture on his behalf. She stepped into the light near the front of the stage.

"Ok begin," Mrs. Brunette said sounding not really interested.

"But, don't you want to know what part I'm auditioning for?"

"It's Juliet right?"

"Well yes but—"

"Well then there's no need for me to have asked come on May you're wasting valuable time her. I've got a 3 o'clock nail appointment I can't miss now do please begin." May breathed heavily and closed her eyes. Quickly she imagined the scene of Romeo and Juliet that seems that everyone seems to remember more than anything else.

Her eyes shot open and May stepped forward with attitude. The look in her face went serious to a soft loving look. She placed her hand on her heart and as she slowly outstretched it, she began her audition.

"Romeo, Romeo…Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, for if thou wilt not be but sworn my love, then I'll no longer be a Capulet." May said it with such confidence and flow that Mrs. Brunette actually sat up properly to listen. May felt even more confident when she saw the look on her teacher's face; interest and astonishment. However the feeling of butterflies in her stomach came when she realized she needed the voice of Romeo since he was to speak after that. Just when all hope was last she heard an all too familiar voice.

* * *

Drew watched May step out and onto the center stage with confidence. He was impressed as it seemed that either overconfident clumsy girls or timid and quiet girls auditioned for this part. The extra characters seemed to get the girls or boys with an 'I-don't-care' attitude.

"Drew I forgive you. I know you said some things, I said some things…But I'm willing to make this work again!" Candy exclaimed loudly and outstretched her arms to Drew.

"Candy shut up! It never worked because there was nothing there!"

"But—"

"Ssh! I want to watch May's act…" Candy clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. All of a sudden she was feeling to hate May for taking 'her' Drew away from her.

'_I'll show that little miss nobody to not mess with my Drewbie-poo! I'll get the lead part and Drew will have to kiss me at the final scene! That way he'll feel how blissful my kisses are, and then totally fall in love with me! It's brilliant!'_ Candy thought and folded her arms. From the acts she had seen before, she expected May to be the same if not worse. The smirk on her face vanished as soon as May began to speak.

Drew gave way to a small smile. For some reason he expected her to show these girls up; their acting blatantly sucked. No questions asked. Although when she stopped speaking he realized there was a small problem with her choice of scene. Romeo. Where was the Romeo? Drew sighed, but still smiled.

"Looks like I have no choice…"

* * *

"Uh…" May was at a loss of words. She did not know the lines of Romeo, but only remembered the lines of Juliet. Just as she was about to lose all hope, an all too familiar voice stepped onto the stage behind her.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" May quickly turned to face her savior and was stunned to see Drew. The voice was familiar alright, but for some reason she just didn't expect it to be Drew. Realizing her daze Drew cleared his throat to snap her back into reality.

"T—tis but thy name that is my2 enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." May said fluently and confidently like she did before. She hoped the stutter at the start didn't affect Mrs. Brunette's decision.

Drew walked up to her. The two stood face to face with the side to audience. He raised his hand to May's cheek, stepping closer to her as he did. The space between them shrunk dramatically. Candy was practically having a seizure now, or so to speak.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo…" May could feel the blush form on her face as she looked up into those brilliant green eyes of him. Up close and personal like this May could finally see why girls always fought and drooled over Drew. He was truly handsome; especially with the spot light shining directly down on them.

Mrs. Brunette practically jumped out of her seat when she exclaimed,

"Wonderful! Simply marvelous! Such passion, such confidence in such close proximity! May, you are PERFECT for the part of Juliet! Heck you'd be perfect for the part of Drew's GIRLFRIEND!"

May's eyes widened and she blushed even more. Drew just chuckled at the thought.

"I'm so impressed with your act, that I have a very good suggestion for you two. In fact I EXPECT you two to follow through with this task." The two turned to their teacher, anxious on this important sounding suggestion.

"I want, no, NEED you two to meet together EVERY WEEKEND until the night of the play, and do a little out of class practice together at either May's house or Drew's house. So…what do you say?"

Drew went wide eyed, May chocked on her water, and Candy fainted. Dramatically.

* * *

**Chapter 23** - It's a Date?

For odd reason, both May and Drew agree to do this weekend get together plan. May decides that Drew's house first would be better as she doesn't trust her family to **not** embarrass her in front of Drew. Not because she likes him, but because she **knows** he'll never shut up about it.

* * *

A/N: I know it's not a long as chapter. But at the very least it's longer than what I updated for Forbidden Love. I don't know when, or if I'll ever write a chapter that's as long as chapter 8. What was it, over 4000 words? Can't remember. Well anyways hope all new readers, and faithful readers enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it! Don't forget to please review!

-Please and Thank You!  
Nekura


	23. Good Morning Sunshine

**Chapter Twenty Three** – Good Morning Sunshine

Friday night. May sits in the living room watching a romantic comedy with her mother. While her mother's crying her heart out, May stares blankly at the screen; unaware of what's happing, her mind elsewhere. She was so excited about being the lead actress, but she was a little stressed about acting alongside Drew. After all, not only would his bountiful fan girls detest her (due to the kiss scene), but he was so...annoying. Constantly teasing her to the point where just wants to slap him! But she is to dignified for that. She hoped.

When the movie had ended she headed upstairs and got ready for bed. At around 11:00pm she was still laying awake. Knowing that Drew's family were insanely rich, she wondered what his mansion looked like. She imagined tall white pillars made of marble that held up the balcony outstretching from his room on the second floor. The front lawn was a vast green garden, with sculptures of exotic animals cut into bushes, rows of red rose bushes, and a huge fountain in the center. The drive way would be made of small smooth pebbles, and down the center would be a strip of gold separating coming in, and going out. The drive way would circle around to the front steps from around the fountain, and lead off to either the left side of the mansion toward the maid dormitories, or to other features of the grand complex.

That night she dreamt that she lived in the mansion, being pampered every moment she spent in her grand home. She imagined Drew being a crazed fan boy whom was always found outside her window screaming "I LOVE YOU MAY!! OH MY GOD SHE'S LOOKING AT ME!! AAAAH!! I LOVE YOU!!" Then the guards would drag him by his ankles out through the front gate. One would have to wonder how he managed to get through the security in the first place. And although May knew she was in the dream, she enjoyed every moment of it. Especially the fact that Drew acted a little more than out of character.

* * *

Six o'clock the next morning. The sun had only began to peak over the horizon. A thin ray of sunlight shone through a small gap between May's curtains, and reflected into her crystal mew sculpture. This caused a blanket of rainbow to engulf the room in a ray of colours most vibrant and alive. May of course was sound asleep, and unaware of the beauty that surrounded her room. Still enjoying her dream, she was rudely awaked by a loud banging on the door. Eyes still closed she frowned in annoyance, wondering who could be so cruel as to wake someone up at SIX FIFTEEN ON A SATURDAY MORNING. Angrily she threw the covers off herself, swung her legs over the bed, slid her fit into pink fluffy bunny slippers, and grudgingly moved towards the door.

As May opened the door, a big and outlandish yawn escaped her lips half way through her saying "What?"

"Hmph. Not a morning person I see. But it's to be expected from someone who doesn't have standards such as mine..." She knew that voice; that horrid, mocking, annoying, sexy voice. Sexy? She was obviously still half asleep. May rubbed her eyes, and when her vision cleared, she was more than a little horrid to see who was standing in front of her.

"DREW?!" Practically yelling, May went red realizing she was standing in pink skitty underwear, and a short sleeved my little pony t-shirt. Drew of course, not being a typical teenager who can't control hormones at the sight of undies, just simply let out a sort of giggle at her attire. He honestly didn't expect her not be wearing pants, or at the very least shorts. "What are you doing here?! And at this early time none the less!" May was a bit angry now. Having been woken up at such an early time, and not to mention who the hell let him in anyway?!

"We have to practice for our play remember? We only have 3 months before we perform. And that isn't a lot of time." Drew folded his arms. And May? Well May stared at him with a blank look upon her brow. Twitching at that last part, she breathed deeply to calm herself.

"...Drew?"

"Hm?"

"Three months is a very LONG TIME!!" She yelled angrily at him. Honestly that must have been the most stupid thing she had ever heard from him. How is three months not long enough?!

"For perfection, it isn't. You see how long it takes for a movie to be made. Don't forget there is always going to be times when the actors and actresses forget their lines, mix it up, get sick and can't act on certain days. There's always the chance that they get injured and the movie has to be put on hold for who knows how long. Same sort of thing with plays. If you only give the actors a short amount of time to prepare, they begin to stress, making it harder for them to remember their lines and corresponding actions. And due to the intensified stress level, the chances of an accident or disaster play increases. I want this play to be the best out of all the plays I've acted in. No matter what I want this to be as close to perfect as humanly possible. I will not let my image be destroyed if my co-star is not up to standards. After all, I doubt you would want to be embarrassed in front of thousands of people right?"

"...Thousands?"

"Our school auditorium can hold up to 3000 people. I expect a full house you know. There's been a full house at every play I've acted in since grade 5." Drew flicked his hair in a sort of 'I'm-all-that-and-a-bag-of-fish-and-chips' way. May felt discouraged. She knew she was good at acting. But she doubted she was anywhere near as great as Drew must've been to have a full house for four consecutive years. Being mega rich did help too. Drew saw May's slightly discomforted look as she gazed down to the floor. He sighed.

"Don't worry May. Judging from your audition, I'm sure you'll do a fantastic job." He said with a small smile. "Here," out of seemingly nowhere he presented in front of her a big blooming red rose.

"...?..What for?"

"Good luck." May reached forward and took the rose.

"Roses aren't luck charms you know."

"Not unless you want them to be..." He smirked. "I think it's about time you get dressed. If I wasn't so much of a gentleman, and had such a bounty of dignity and respect, I would've tackled you by now having been looking at you whilst you stood there in this very short shirt, wondering if you're wearing a bra, and in those petite undies." All this was said with a VERY straight face. On the inside he was struggling really hard to not suddenly start laughing at May's face.

She stared wide eyed at him. Did he really just say what she thinks she heard? Or was she still dreaming?

'_Tackled me?! What like RAPE?! Oh my god and I'm supposed to go to his house??' _May seemed now completely horrified by the thought. Drew though said he would've tackled her. Not rape her. But the mind of a teenager, no matter how shy or dignified the person may be, always as a dodgy side to it.

"But, like I said, I'm waaay too much of a gentleman, and waaay to dignified to do such things." With that he smiled, turned on his heel, and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to await her arrival downstairs. For about two minutes, May stood there, in complete silence; her mouth open in a gasp, her eyes widened in shock, and her left hand still holding onto the door handle from when she opened the door.

* * *

Whilst May was getting showered and ready, still in shock mind you, Drew was sitting at the kitchen counter having a conversation with May's mother; Caroline.

"So, you're the most popular boy in school? Even though this is your second year?" Caroline was surprised by this.

"Technically speaking, it's my first full year since last year I entered in the fourth term."

"Really? But isn't that not allowed? Getting let into a new school at such a late time."

"Not if you have the money and or brains. Having both is a bonus." Drew smirked. Caroline laughed happily. Such a charming boy this was.

"My, my...You are a charming young man you know that?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Caroline giggled.

"I can see why May likes you so much."

"I do NOT!" The turned their heads to the door way, and there, dressed in her usual read attire, stood May.

"Oh good morning honey!"

"Well, it's morning, but it's not very good mom."

"Oh? How so?" May glared at Drew, angered by the unwanted early morning awakening, but inwardly she cringed at the scene from before. The whole tackling thing was going to haunt her for a while.

"Oh come now May. Early to bed, early to wake, makes a lady smart pretty and great!" Caroline chirped with excitement. Honestly her mother was so optimistic sometimes it scared her.

"I agree. That's why I woke you up so early May." Drew said then sipped from his glass of orange juice. The time was now 7:45am, and through the kitchen window, you could see the sun have over the horizon. The sun kissed hills, which lay for off in the distance, shone a bright gold, and were covered in a blanket of yellow and white flowers.

"Aw you see May? Drew's only looking out for you! You have been looking a little, I don't know, sluggish lately. Now I don't mean to sound rude and all, but you need to stop eating those god forsaken twinkies your father brings home."

"MOM!" May yelled at her mother, blushing red, and fists clenched in sheer anger. Drew sat there face leaning into his palm, and smirking at the sight before him. One word he used to describe it. Lol.

"Well it's true! The stuff's been disappearing quite rapidly actually. And you know your father gets them in boxes since our family friend Roger works at that grocery store..." Not even caring that she hadn't eaten breakfast, May grabbed Drew by his sleeve and stormed out the door in anger.

"Oh! See you tonight honey! Oh and if you think it's too late, you should sleep over at his house!!" Caroline yelled at the top of her voice. May's blush intensified, and Drew sniggered. Her mother was most amusing. May picked up speed as the two headed toward Drew's Ferrari. Letting go of Drew's arm, May stood crossed armed, with her head turned away from him. Drew fiddles in his pants pocket and pulled out the keys. Upon pressing the alarm button, he lifted the latch to the passenger door, which then lifted into the air as he pulled it open. May then made herself comfortable in the passenger seat, not even bothering to thank Drew for opening the door. After all it was his fault that her mother totally embarrassed her just then. Drew closed the door, and then went around the other side to get into the driver's seat. Once he was inside, and turning the key in the ignition, he spoke up to break the silence.

"Well. Interesting family you have. You're mother is very hospitable."

"Wait, what do you mean interesting family? YOU MET MY WHOLE FAMILY?!" May looked horrified. Max was sure to poke fun of her for having a boy over at their house.

"Yes. Your father seems like a great man, and your brother really adores you. He looks up to you, you know?"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_It was around 5:40 am in the morning at the Maple residence. On this would be sunny Saturday, Norman Maple had decided to take his one and only son fishing. The two were just about ready, all dressed up in fishing gear, and were now sitting having breakfast that Caroline had prepared for. She had a busy day of shopping for the house planned today, so she decided to get up early as well. The family chatted happily when a loud roaring sound came from outside. This noise seemed to be in their driveway._

"_What on earth is that?"_

"_Aw cool! Sounds just like Ferrari! I bet it's the FXX version! Latest one too!" Max said excitedly. His parents shared a questioning look then looked at the front door as a knock was heard. The roaring had stopped, meaning the driver had gotten out of the expensive sounding car._

"_I bet it's May's rich boyfriend. You know that dude that she was hanging out with on her school's sports day?"_

"_Oh that young man." Caroline said as she recalled seeing her daughter out on the track field talking to a green haired boy._

"_Rich huh? So I'm guessing his the heir to that HUGE estate up in Princeton? On Wealth Drive?" Norman asked out loud._

"_Yeah it's him. I'm sure since that group of girls that sat next to us on sports day kept talking about how 'Drew', as they called him, was so rich it wasn't even funny, and how it was so 'sexy' that his hair was naturally green." Max replied._

"_Girls of this generation sure are strange." Caroline added as she dried a glass._

"_Which explains so much." Max said in a mocking way referring to May._

"_Well hurry and open the door Norman," Caroline ordered and said man jumped to it like a trained husband. That's how Caroline described him when she got drunk. Which was rare since she couldn't even handle one beer. Norman opened the door and was surprised to find the teenager in front of him was as tall as he._

"_Hello? __**May**__ I help you?" Norman said politely._

"_Told you so!" Max's voice was heard in the background._

"_Morning Mr. Maple and yes, you __**May**__. I'm looking for __**May**__. Something tells me she's still fast asleep right?" Norman scoffed._

"_You're right. I have tried many a Saturday morning to awaken that child, but alas I have failed countless times."_

"_Well, what you say I have a go at this seemingly difficult task?"_

"_Be my guest!" Norman said and gestured for Drew to come in. Drew nodded and entered the house._

"_Hello! You must be Drew!" Caroline stated happily and came over to shake his hand._

'How does she know my name?' _Drew thought._

"_Uh, yeah that's me. Nice to meet you Mrs. Maple." Drew said and shook her hand._

"_Oh sweetie you don't have to be SO polite. Please just call me Caroline!"_

"_Uh, ok. Caroline."_

"_And I'm Max. The smart one." Came a young voice from behind Caroline. Drew turned his head to the tiny figure that stepped out from behind May's mother._

"_Oh I knew that from the moment I saw you." Drew said humoring him. Both Caroline and Norman sensed it, and smiled at each other knowingly._

"_Well I would expect my smartness to be seen just from the way I look." Max boasted with his hands on his sides, grinning like an idiot. Drew smiled and shook his head._

"_Well it was nice meeting you Drew, but Max and I have a date with the lake! Come on Max!" Norman called. Max nodded and headed out the door after saying his goodbyes._

"_It was nice meeting you too sir." Drew replied._

"_Oh please call me Norman. After all you are my daughter __**close friend.**__" Norman smiled, walked out the door, and closed it behind him as he did so. Drew gave a puzzling look toward where the man once stood. What had he meant by 'special friend'? Did Norman honestly think Drew was in some way, infatuated with his daughter? Unlikely! He had so much more 'mature' fan girls to choose from! No way he would choose someone like May? Or would-_

"_Oh don't mind my husband. I can tell you're not my daughter's boyfriend. This is just something a mother knows." Caroline said, interrupting his thoughts. "Would you like some breakfast? It would seem I have made too much eggs, bacon, sausage..."_

"_Oh, um, yes please. If you don't mind." Drew said and walked over to the kitchen._

"_Oh I don't mind at all! " Caroline said happily. She was truly a warm welcoming lady. A lot of women could learn from her. She then proceeded to pour him a glass of orange juice._

"_You know Drew," Caroline began. Drew looked up with a piece of toast in his mouth. "Hm?"_

"_You are the first boy May has brought to our house." Drew swallowed hard what he chewed._

"_Well, I suppose I should feel honored!" Drew cheered, holding up his glass of juice. Caroline laughed playfully, and met his glass with a cup of coffee. The two talked for about 10 minutes as Drew explained why he was here so early, and about the plans May and he had for day. Caroline got very excited when she heard that, not only was her daughter the leading lady in the school production, but she was also going to the biggest Mansion in the country! The conversation ended when Drew finished his breakfast, flossed his teeth, sprayed his breath with mint spray, and then proceeded upstairs to May's bedroom._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

A/N: Hiiiii readers! You have no idea how sorry I am for taking so god damn long with updating this story! I hope I made it a reasonbable length. I think, excluding this author's note, it should be over 3,000 words. I think that's good enough. Now there are a few reasons as to why I didn't update:

1. Went to Japan for two weeks

2. Suddenly became over taken with writer's block

3. Got sick for a week

4. Close to end of term got heaps of homework for ART. (I'm year 12)

5. Just plain lazy I guess...

So yeah...That's kinda what happened...Well at least I've started writing this again! I feel pretty good about writing again since I kinda missed it you know. I guess all I really needed to do was just sit down, and type. I find it's easier than first thinking about what I'm going to write. If I just start typing, the ideas just keep flowing. Any ways I'm hungry n' gonna go eat my sushi now, then I'll begin on chapter 24! Woot! R n R!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four - The Mansion (2)

The drive to Drew's mansion seems a little awkward. Conversation a little difficult. But when May finally catches a glimpse of his estate, she can't believe that someone as rich as he, goes to a public school. Drew gives a tour, unbeknownst to neither teens, it's the second time around. May meets some interesting people she never met before during her first visit. And then comes the almighty drama studio where they then finally begin practice...


	24. Mansion 2

**Chapter Twenty Four** – The Mansion (2)

The drive to Drew's mansion was a little awkward. Neither had spoken since they had left May's house, and it was a 20 minute drive to Drew's mansion. May leaned and peered out the window. She could see people pulling out their cell phones and taking photos of the red car. She rolled her eyes. People were so easily amused. She could see many teenage girls pointing at the car and whispering. May figured they knew it was Drew's car since the number plate read 'Drew'.

"This happens every time I go out." Drew said as the car came to a slow stop in front of a red light.

"What do you mean?" May asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"No matter what, people seem to know it's me driving in the car; regardless of the number plate, or the tinted windows. It's like these people have some radar that tracks me. I can't remember the last time I rode in a convertible, and didn't get noticed by anyone. I guess the last time I did that would have to have been when I was very young, and with my-" Drew suddenly stopped. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. May could see there was anger in his eyes, but also sadness. She wondered who he was going to say; one of his parents perhaps?

"You can turn the radio on if you want." Drew said trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"Oh ok..." May said awkwardly, and switched it on. The music that played was so full of base that the inside of the car shook slightly. May enjoyed it though; her parents never let her play her music this loud. They had told her it would disturb the neighbours, and that even if they were downstairs, they could feel the bass flowing through the house.

"Enjoying yourself I see," Drew commented as he noticed, from the corner of his eye, May slightly bobbing her head, and tapping her lap. Although this came to an immediate stop when Drew said so.

"..." May made no comment. Drew smiled seeing her blush slightly.

'_Hmph. Girls are truly complex creatures. This morning she was yelling angrily at me, and now she gets all flustered by one little comment...' _Drew thought to himself and flicked his fringe.

May soon noticed that they were nearing the edge of town. Drew made a left turn at one street and the car came to a stop in front of a toll booth.

"Morning sir!" A man sitting in the booth shouted and pushed a button to raise the barricade, and then open the steel gates. This led to a long straight road. Drew waved back at the man. May figured that having this private road leading to their estate would keep the paparazzi away. On either side were fields of gold grain, and a sky of brilliant blue shone down upon them. On the left was the Devil's Mountain pass. A complex work of pointed peaks and steep crossings. One would need a 4W drive to cross it. Or a flying vehicle of sorts. Snow still covered the top most peaks. The peaks were at such an altitude, that the snow would not melt due to extreme temperatures.

"Wow...The road leading to your house has really nice scenery." May comment. Drew smiled.

"Yeah. This is one reason my parents chose this place to build our estate. Eventually the car came to a stop in front of large golden gates. Engraved into them were the family's sacred crest; a Phoenix. The front of the estate was surrounded by tall brick walls reaching heights of at least 4 meters, and being 2 meters thick. A river stretched in front of the house, and was occupied by a variety of fish and some species of otter.

Drew pushed a hidden button under the steering wheel and the gates opened up. As he drove through they closed behind the car. The new road was made of pebbles, and covered in autumn coloured leaves. The tall trees lining the road though were covered in green leaves, and small yellow flowers. May was taken aback by the scenery. It was so breathtaking. She could swear she had never seen a more blue sky.

Looking out her passenger window she sore a spotted dear feeding on the green grass behind the trees. Looking ahead once more she caught a glimpse of the white mansion. It was just as she had imagined. The pebble driveway with a golden strip, the fountain, a multitude of rose bushes, the tall pillars, everything. The expression on her face was priceless. It was like the smile of a toddler been let loose in a candy store.

Drew stopped the car in front of the steps leading to the front door. He got out and opened the door for May. Said girl got out slowly, and wide eyed she gazed up at the mansion before her. She was speechless. This building before, being 4 stories high, towered over her.

"Come on," Drew said, climbing the steps as he gestured for her to follow. May followed, still flabbergasted by the sheer height of his abode. The front door was made of a dark wood, and had been covered in varnish to make it shine. Over the double doors was a gold plated phoenix, with eyes made from rubies.

"Even the door's expensive." May subconsciously said. Drew smirked as he opened the door for her.

"It's supposedly worth at least a few hundred thousand dollars. We used a very rare type of wood. Because it's going extinct, we decided to grow our own forest of the stuff in our backyard."

"You have your own forest?" May was shocked. "What kind of wood is it?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea. All I know is that's is very rare. Best of all though, many migrations of birds flock to our forest to stay here during winter in their native land. We also have a few species of deer living in our backyard. I think there should be around 400 deer. I usually go hunting during the months after their mating season."

'_Ok it's official. Drew has to be the richest teen, in like the entire country. Maybe even the world! Or is that Oprah? Or that dude that invented that operating system...What's it called? Ceilings? Doors? Windows? I think it's windows...' _"You go hunting by yourself?" May asked.

"Yeah. It is, after all, only my backyard. No wild predators in there. Although I was considering buying an emerald tree boa. Maybe a cheetah..."

"Doesn't your father go hunting with you?" May asked, unbeknownst of Drew's past. Drew's face tensed slightly, a scowl upon his face, he looked away from May.

"My..._father_...isn't with us anymore." Drew's voice was laced with hatred, May detected. Curious as she was, she dare not ask whether he meant his father left, or died. Seeing the hatred in his eyes she wondered what his father could have done to make Drew hate him so much. Trying to lighten the mood May asked,

"Um, how about a tour? After all if this is where we are to practice, might as well make sure I don't get lost right?" Drew snapped out of his daze and nodded.

First he had taken her to the kitchen. To Drew, the kitchen was kind of small. To May, is was almost the size of her kitchen and living room combined. There were so many fancy pots and pans, some with gold handles. The fridge had gold handles with small diamonds at the top. There were about 3 fridges.

Drew then led her to a central hall way. It was like a large circular room, with doorways all around leading to different parts of the estate. The ceiling of this room was painted with images of clouds and angels. Five large diamond chandeliers hung from it.

He then proceed to show her to the gaming room, the bowling alley, the large indoor swimming pool, the aquarium, the living room, his mother's car collection, his motorbike collection, the trophy room filled with all the animals he had caught and stuffed, the other trophy room that contained normal golden trophies and blue ribbons that Drew achieved for various things. Some were his mothers that she achieved during her school days.

There were many places where he had taken her. But her favourite was the backyard garden. There were two long ponds that lead to a fountain on either side. The ponds were surrounded by a small marble wall. Inside were lily pads and small fish of many colours. Again there were statues of exotic animals carved into bushes, and rows and rows of red and white roses. There of course were small fields of yellow, blue, purple, and white flowers everywhere else.

Down further the land spread into a multitude of hills, and further on still, it flattened into the forest. The air smelled of sweet roses, and crisp grass. The sun however was in front of the house, but May couldn't wait to see what this place would like when the sun was setting. She imagined that everything would be covered in a transparent blanket of gold as the sun set behind the forest. But during her little day dream, a small pain was felt in her stomach. May cringed and placed her hand on her stomach. This didn't go unnoticed by Drew.

"Hungry? I seem to recall you storming out your house without eating breakfast." Drew said.

"Yeah I am a bit hungry." '_Actually I'm starving so much it's hurting a little now...'_

"Well I suppose in order to be a good host I should feed you. Come on, I'm sure my chefs would have prepared breakfast for me already." May recalled seeing the chefs busy working away in Drew's kitchen. They all stopped for a brief moment to greet the two when they had entered. He led her back to the dining room, and sure enough, there was a table spread fit for a king. Well in this estate, being the only man living there, he was king.

There was so much food May wondered why the chefs would make so much for one person.

"This is ALL for you?!" May exclaimed. Drew chuckled.

"Unlikely. I let my chefs having breakfast with me. I don't see why they should eat in the kitchen. After all they made all this, they are entitled to eating some of it."

"That's awfully nice of you." May teased. "You're not like most rich guys then?"

"Of course. I'm more dignified and sophisticated." Drew said and flicked his hair in the usual manner. May sighed. Typical Drew.

Said teenager sat down at the end of the table in the head seat, while he gestured May to sit on his right. A butler came up and pulled out the chair for her.

"Oh thank you." May said politely as she sat down.

"This is my butler James. James this is my co-star May Maple." James bowed to her.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss." May, not wanting to curtsy, offered him a hand instead.

"Nice to meet you too James." May smiled happily. "And you don't have to bow to me. I'm not royalty. A handshake is all I need." James looked a little uncertain at first, but then gladly shook her hand with a big smile on his face.

When James left, the two began dishing food onto their plate. At first May found herself unable to choose what to eat; there was just too much to choose from. Eventually though she just took a little bit of everything that was nearest to her.

* * *

Half way through the meal, the group of 12 chefs joined them in their breakfast feast.

"Good morning sir Drew!" All the female chefs (there were 8), chirped as they sat down, all in one row beside May. The male chefs sat to Drew's left. Drew sighed. The fact their ages ranged from 17 to 22; made it more than a little creepy they ALL liked him. The fact that he was taller than all of them made it worse.

"Good morning." He replied in a sort of I-don't-care way. The male chefs greeted him respectfully, and he did so back. He preferred to have male chefs, but he hired these girls because they had much talent in the art of cooking. It saddened him that out of all the male chefs he had interviewed, only 4 passed.

'_Oh well,' _Drew thought, _'I can't have my way with everything...'_

"So master Drew, what are your plans for today?" A female chef by the name of Cheri, and the age of 16 asked flirtatiously, and rudely leaned over May.

"I'm going start rehearsing for my school's production. She's my co-star." Drew said and pointed to May.

"Oh...sounds fun..." Cheri said sitting back in her seat, and giving May a disgusted look. May felt very awkward and not daring to look at her, turned her head away. This didn't go unnoticed though.

"Cheri?" Drew suddenly said.

"Yes sir?" Cheri said suddenly excited by the mere fact that Drew addressed her.

"Do that one more time, and I will fire you." Shock soon covered Cheri's face, and she was well aware of what he was talking about. Worst of all he wasn't even looking at her when he said it. He was reading the newspaper he held in his left hand when he addressed her, and he had a very serious look on his face. In fact, he looked rather annoyed.

"Y-yes sir..." Cheri stuttered and ate in silence. The rest of the chefs introduced themselves to May and they all chatted for the rest of the morning. May figured since Cheri was the youngest and had the closest age to Drew's she would naturally dislike someone near his age as well. Drew being 17, and Cheri being 16 of course. May was but 15, because her birthday was in December. Drew's birthday was in January.

* * *

After breakfast Drew dismissed his chefs and sent them back to the kitchen to work. He then took May to the auditorium where they would practice the play. Upon opening the double wooden doors, May was greeted with a sight most amazing. Their concert hall, or auditorium as she called it, was an exact replica of the famous Wortham Theatre Center in Houston, Texas, but smaller. Instead they had only rebuild up to the end of the first sections of seats that begin from the stage. Upon looking up May saw that they had added a few gold and diamond chandeliers to the ceiling, as well as more exotic paintings across it.

"Wow." Was all May could say. Honestly she couldn't describe how magnificent it looked. Drew smirked knowing, once again, he had impressed her just by what he had. So now it was time to show her what he could do. He led to the stage. There atop the stage lay two scripts. He picked them up and handed one to May.

"Here you go. These are the scripts to the play." May took the thick script from Drew.

"What I was thinking, is that we practice the entire play. From start to finish. Or until you get tired."

"Ok but, who will play the other characters in scenes where we are not together?" May asked. She felt as though she didn't need to. Something in the back of her mind told her Drew had this all sorted out. And he did. He smirked and gestured for the people to come out from backstage.

May's eyes widened when she saw these people. They were all dressed up in their respective character's outfit, and all looked about their age. Of course others looked way older due to the makeup and costume.

"Drew, who are these people?" May asked.

"Some students I hired to partake in our rehearsal. They're from that Drama school down the street from our High School. Last year their school performed Romeo and Juliet, and these are the actors that partook in the play." May was astounded that these students would agree to do so. She gave them a puzzling look.

"Don't worry May. I am paying them. And I saw them perform. They're good." He reassured her. May nodded and opened to the first page of her script. Although she wasn't in the immediate beginning, she had a feeling that this was going to be a good rehearsal. She walked over and joined Drew on the side of the stage; both waiting for the time when they make their first appearances.

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I thought I'd update early since I skipped SUCH a long time updating in the first place! R n R please!


	25. Breaking News

**Chapter Twenty Five** – Breaking News

The group had practice for about 6 hours, making the current time 6:30pm.

"I think that went pretty well." May said and sat on the edge of the stage. Drew dismissed his hired actors/actresses and joined May in sitting down; standing for almost the entire 6 hours makes one very tired indeed.

"Hm, I think we could do better. But this is only the first day of rehearsal, so I expect us to improve." He said with a smug smirk and a hair flick. May rolled her eyes.

'_Is he purposely showing off in front of me? Better not ask...He might mock me about thinking I'm worthy enough to be liked by him, or so some crap like that.' _May thought to herself and jumped down off the stage.

"Well since we're finished, I suppose I should be going home then." May said. Drew was about to speak up when someone else interrupted.

"Oh you don't have to go now sweetie! You should stay for dinner! It's the least we could do you know..." The two teens looked up and found Drew's mother walking down the aisle. She reached forward and shook May's hand. "I'm Drew's mother, Trinity. You must be May, right? Drew has told me so much about you," Trinity smiled slyly. May found this a little shocking; Drew talked to his mother about her?

"He has?"

"Of course! He told me about all the fun you two had on sports day, and the time at the mall, and he tells me how you're his leading lady!" Trinity smiled happily.

"Oh of course." May replayed.

"So, are you staying for dinner? I'm sure Drew would like that..." Trinity winked at May, and she blushed as she caught a glimpse of Drew. He on the other hand wasn't at all amused by his mother's antics, and glared at her angrily.

"Um, ok. If you don't mind..." May said prying her gaze off Drew.

"You are more than welcome to." Trinity said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have important work I need to attend to." With those final words she departed the auditorium. There was an awkward yet brief silence between the two teens.

"So uh...you're mum...she's a very nice person..." May said and turned to face Drew.

"Oh uh, yeah she is."

"...What now?" The conversation was getting awkward.

"Hm...I think you'd like to see the theatre room."

"Theatre room?"

"Oh yeah." Drew smirked and led her out the auditorium.

* * *

Yet again Drew successfully impressed May. His theatre room, was just that; a theatre room. It looked just like a cinema room, but with a less number of seats. To make of this, these seats were two-seaters, each with a retractable foot rest, multiple compartments for holding drinks, popcorn etc, and able to lean back. To top it off, they were also massage chairs.

"Wanna watch TV?" Drew asked. May nodded, and the two sat in the front seats. Drew pulled the remote out from the side of his chair (it had the label 'Drew' on the head rest), and turned the gargantuan screen on. It was on the weather channel. Drew was about to change it when May stopped him.

"Wait! I want to see the weather report. Look it's already about to broadcast our town's weather..."

--_"Breaking news! It would seem that a freak blizzard storm is about to take place. Those out in the streets and shopping are advised to hurry home if they live nearby. Otherwise people are encouraged to stay indoors no matter what facility it may be. Those already indoors are advised to NOT leave their house for any reason what so ever. It is said that this storm will be the worst that our fair city has seen in 50 years. This has been-"--_

The broadcast was suddenly cut off and the signal was lost. The two teenagers were staring blankly at the screen. Slowly they turned their heads to look at each other. Eyes wide eyed, the two suddenly got up and ran out the theatre, and down the long hallway. As they passed the multitude of windows, they could see the storm clouds closing in from the across the ocean horizon. Dark gloomy clouds crept in with amazing speed. It flashed violently from the lighting stirring deep within the black beast, and roared thunder like neither teens had ever heard.

'_Oh no this isn't good! If that hits this place now, I'll have to stay here for the night! Argh, mother totally jinxed it! And I haven't told Drew about my fear of—' _OOMPH! May's thoughts were stopped when her face suddenly collided with Drew's back. May stumbled, but regained her balance soon after, rubbing her nose from slight pain. May frowned when he didn't apologise, but realise that Drew was staring at the front door. May too started at it. The door was now under a metal barricade. Drew's mother was frantically pushing buttons on the keypad next to it.

"Mom! What the heck is that?!" Drew demanded and ran up to her.

"The house is going into total lock down! Our satellite picked up on the incoming storm, and sent a signal to our security system to lock down the house to that it wouldn't get destroyed, and so no one would try to leave." Trinity explained and pushed more buttons on the keypad. But again it failed. "I'm trying to input the override code, but it seems it's been blocked! I don't know what's wrong!"

"Um..." May interrupted. "Does this mean...I'm...I'm staying her the night?" May asked nervously. Drew and Trinity looked at each other for a brief moment, and then back at May.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, it's not like we don't have room. And I'm sure my son won't mind letting you stay in his room! Right Drew?" Trinity asked cheerfully. Drew blushed, but glared at his mother.

"Mother! You know very well that we have MORE than enough bedrooms we don't use in our MANSION."

"Oh come now Drew! What if she gets scared during the night, and needs to be comforted by big, strong arms?" Now Drew was beyond red. May tilted her head to one side in confusion. Trinity was a lot like Caroline.

"Mom, you are just as bad as May's mom!" Drew yelled, very much embarrassed by his mother at the current moment. But he figured it was one of those 'what-goes-around-comes-around' moments. Sort of.

"I'm sure May can handle a little thunder and lightning!"

"Um actually..." Trinity and son turned to May who spoke up.

"I...Well first of all there's going to be A LOT of thunder and lightning. And secondly...I...um...that is to say..." _'Oh great. Now I gotta tell them my secret...I can't believe I'm going to do this. But if I don't...I don't know if I could survive the night by myself...I at least someone else in the room with me...Not next to me.' _May thought to herself timidly as she tried to find her words.

"What is it May?" Drew asked, getting a little impatient with the dragging on and on. May gulped.

"Well...the truth is...I want to sleep in the same room as Drew..." May fondled with her fingers, and blushed; as did Drew upon hearing this. Drew's mom squealed like a giddy little toddler.

"I-i'ts not that I like him in that way!!" May yelled in her defence before Drew's mother got any weird ideas in her head. Or Drew for that matter. That's when the whole rape thing that happened in the morning came back to her. She shuddered. "The reason I say this is...because...I..." May took one final deep breath and let it all out. "I'm afraid of both lightning and thunder!" May said in a rushed voice.

"...That's it? May...that's not that bad..." Drew said.

"No you don't understand. It's not like being afraid of like, wanting to touch a slug or something. It's a phobia I was born with. Some people are afraid of lightning and thunder. Others have a PHOBIA of lightning and thunder. I'm one of those people. I suffer from astraphobia..." May explained and looked down at the ground as if she was ashamed by it.

"May, there's no need to be ashamed of your phobia," Trinity said and patted May on the back. "You see, I too suffer from a phobia; murophobia."

"Murophobia? What's that?"

"Fear of mice." Drew explained.

"There was this one time; we found a small white mouse in the house. We don't know how it got here, but when I saw it, I practically freaked out. I started screaming, yelling, and even crying just by the mere sight of it. When it started coming toward, I started running down the halls pulling over our expensive display models, statues, ANYTHING I could grab, I pulled down or threw at it. I panicked so much I just suddenly passed out. If it wasn't for Drew picking it up and throwing it down the toilet...I don't know what would've happened. The next thing I knew I woke up in my bed and my...ex...husband was holding me tight." Trinity smiled trying to comfort May. But the thought of her husband still saddened her. 10 years later she still mourned for his return. Drew sighed. He knew how his mother felt.

"Thanks Mrs. Drew's-mum. I...I feel a lot better." May said and returned the smile.

"Well...I suppose then there's no avoiding it. I guess we'll be spending the night together. And in the same room nonetheless. Honestly May you really like to get straight to the point. I would've thought you'd want to first take things slow, you know, date healthy?" Drew openly mocked her and flicked his fringe. May's eyes widened by this snarky remark.

"That's not funny!" May retorted in defence. Trinity just laughed at their squabble, and left to tend to herself.

"Come on, we should go eat dinner then get ready for _bed together._" Drew sniggered and headed for the dining hall; May following suit.

"That's not funny Drew!" She yelled as she followed.

* * *

May discovered that in Drew's bedroom, he had his LARGE-super-awesome-long-and-wide-bigger-than-a-king-sized-bed bed. May could swear her room wouldn't fit over it. There was another bed, a small in comparison double bed. The two beds were separated by a pedestal with an alarm clock on it.

"I guess I'm to sleep in the double bed?" May asked.

"Obviously." Drew said. He handed her a red silk night gown with long sleeves. "My mother told me to give you this to wear. It was hers when she could fit into it." May took at and thanked him. Quickly while he had his back turned my put the item of clothing on, and jumped onto the bouncy double bed.

"To think my first sleepover here in this new town, is with you of all people." May commented as she realised she hadn't even had a sleepover with her actual best friends; Misty and Ash.

"Hmph." Drew smirked. "Well I knew from the time we first met, you had a strong attraction to me. That's why you felt my hand. You remember that don't you? _Feeler?_" May frowned.

"I thought we were over this?!" Drew chuckled and took off his shirt. May blushed when she realised what he was doing. The blush intensified when she didn't look away, and found that he was more than well built for his age. Drew walked over to his beside and removed his pajamas from under his pillow. But before putting then on, he looked up to see May staring at him; red faced.

"What?" He asked snapping her out of her gaze.

"Oh! Uh, nothing!" May said and turned away. Drew raised an eyebrow, but smirked when he realised she had been 'checking him out'. He wore thin black t-shirt and some red long boxes for his pajamas. He then proceeded to get under the covers, on the right side of his bed, with the pedestal on the left of the bed.

"Night May." He said and reached for the button on his bedside that controlled the main lights.

"Huh? Oh. Night Drew." May said and got under the covers. The lights went out, and the room filled with sudden darkness. Not even the moon illuminated through the three large windows with their large curtains open. May wished Drew had closed them; she didn't want to see the lightning as well as hear it.

'_It's ok May. You can get through this. Just pretend that mom and dad are beside you. Drew may treat you like crap sometimes, but deep down he's a nice guy. He's letting you sleep in his room after all!' _Thunder suddenly roared and 5 lightning flashes came through the window. May squealed with fright from the sudden shock.

"You ok?" Drew asked with his back turned to her as he faced the windows. He was watching the storm as it neared; fascinated by the purple lighting.

"Fine!"May's voice came higher pitched than normal. Drew doubted it, but said nothing and continued to stare outside. May on the other hand was no completely submerged under the covers, eyes shut tight as she tried to block out the sounds of thunder and flashes of lighting that intensified.

* * *

But a mere five minutes later the storm had arrived and letting out its blinding fury on the poor city. May was still under the covers, close to tears and breathing heavily. She had thought that being in the same room with some would help; but alas it did not. She needed to reassure herself that Drew was still there, all the way on the other bed, on the other side. She gulped and spoke up softly.

"Drew?" She whispered softly. But no reply.

"Drew?" She said louder.

"..." No reply from said teen.

"Drew??" May was getting worried. Once again he didn't reply.

"Drew??" A third time she said, louder, but no reply. May was now convinced he left.

"DREW!!" May practically yelled in time with a loud thunder roar. As if primitive instincts had suddenly awoken within her, she jumped out of her bed, leaped onto to Drew's, landing on him, and latched her arms on him, squealing like a frightened five year old.

"ACK!!" Drew yelled from sudden shock when this sudden weight fell upon him. "May?! What are you doing?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Drew gently pushed her of him, and sat up rubbing his eyes. "I just fell asleep. What has gotten into you?" He demanded, sounding a little angry. May looked away sadly, realizing what she had done. Drew sighed.

"Look, if I let you sleep in my bed, do you PROMISE TO GO TO SLEEP AND NOT JUMP ON MY POOR FRAME AGAIN??" Drew asked angrily and annoyed. May looked at him with a very shocked face. Did DREW, the DREW, offer HER, MAY MAPLE, to sleep RIGHT NEXT TO HIM?? Judging by the annoyed and sleeping expression he had, it was a definite YES. Still shocked, May silently got under the covers. She laid on the very edge and faced the alarm clock; Drew laying on the very edge on the other side.

The storm had suddenly calmed down, and May closed her eyes; feeling at ease with the sudden silence. Unbeknownst to her, they were only in the eye of the storm. It took nothing but 5 minutes for the storm to pick up once again. For some reason it became for violent than before. Thundering roaring non-stop, big chucks of hail repeatedly hitting the windows, and many, many flashes of lightning dazzled across the black sky. May's eyes suddenly shot open and she began to shiver in fear.

'_Oh no, no, no, NO! The storm's gotten worse! Oh god I'm so scared!!' _May curled into a ball and quietly breathed heavily, trying to calm herself. Her body suddenly froze when she felt something against her. Completely confused by her fear, not caring what was happening, she just calmed down when she felt a body press against her, and an arm wrap around her waist...

* * *

A/N: I had the most fun writing this chapter, out of all the previous ones!! Hope you guys like it too! R n R!


	26. The Next Day

**Chapter Twenty Six **– The Next Day

May woke slowly the next morning; awakening to the soft songs of birds, the sweet smell of roses, and the gentle touch of the sun upon her face. She sat up, stretched out her arms and let out a satisfying yawn. May turned her sleepy gaze to her right and found Drew not beside her.

'_Hm?...Guess he got up already...What happened last night? All I remember was him letting me sleep in his bed...Then the storm suddenly became worse and I...I don't remember. I must've been in my terrified state...What could he have done to calm me down?' _May wondered to herself as she got out of bed. As she did so, a maid entered the room holding May's clothes.

"Good morning Ms. Maple. Here are your clothes; Master Drew instructed me to wash them for you." The maid said handing May's clothes to her.

May took the clothes from the maid. "What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Drew's nanny; Alexandra." The woman replied.

"Well thank you Alexandra." May said with a smile. May wondered why Drew's caretaker would wear the same clothes as the normal maids. She had her candy apple red hair tied into a tight bun. The maid outfit she wore consisted of a black dress, white apron, and flat black or white shoes.

"Master Drew has requested that you meet him downstairs in the dining hall for breakfast. He also said you may use his bathroom to freshen up. There's a spare toothbrush and cloth with your name on it."

'_With my name on it? Thoughtful and a little creepy at the same time...' _May thought to herself, nodded, and went into the bathroom. Alexandra smiled and proceeded to make up the beds.

'_Hmph...So she's that girl that looks like Cassidy? Well she is definitely NOTHING LIKE Cassidy. I can see why Master Drew has a strong attraction to her. Wonder when he'll make his move...' _Alexandra thought and smirked at said thought.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Maple residence, Mr. Maple was pacing back and forth in the kitchen; stressed out that his daughter had not returned home the night before.

"Norman please, May is in good hands. I'm sure she's alright." Caroline tried to comfort her husband.

"No, no, no! This is NOT ok! Who knows what might have happened to her!" Norman yelled frantically. Caroline sighed.

"Look, I know you don't trust ANY young teenage boy, but I can see that our daughter REALLY likes him; even if she doesn't realise it herself."

"...OH MY GOD AND SHE WAS AT HIS HOUSE LAST NIGHT!" Norman was now flipping out. Max, who had been eating breakfast at the kitchen table, was enjoying the show. He rarely got to see his, supposedly calm and composed father freak out like May usually did. Thus he decided to, in a matter of speaking, add wood to the fire.

"You know, I read this article online that says young teenage girls who are in the presence of their love interest during night ours, have their hormones affect strongly due to lunar activity and chemistry that occurs when the two are close. Thus in conclusion, those aged from 15 to 18 are more likely to lose their innocence." Norman fainted.

"Norman!" Caroline yelled and knelt down to feel his forehead. "Max!"

"What??" Max replied hands up in defence.

"You know how your father is! Saying such rubbish easily affects him! He has low constitution!"

"Sorry! I didn't expect him to FAINT." Max said in defence and continued to eat. Caroline picked up her husband and laid him down on the living room couch.

"I knew those gym classes would come in handy!" She chirped, proud of her strength, and returned to the kitchen to fetch wet cloth.

* * *

Back at Drew's mansion, May had emerged from the bathroom, clean as whistle, and smelling of the rose shampoo she found in Drew's shower. She proceeded to the dining room to find Drew eating breakfast by himself and reading the newspaper. Hearing her footsteps he looked up and gave her that familiar grin.

"Well look who finally decided to get up..." He remarked.

"Good morning to you too Drew." May sighed and sat down.

"How'd you sleep?" Drew asked. May had a puzzling look upon her brow.

"Fine I guess. But I don't really remember what happened last night...Well I do remember freaking out from the storm, then getting into your bed...I remember the storm intensifying but, that's all I remember...I think I must of entered, what my doctor calls a 'terrified state'. I freak out completely and don't know what I'm doing or saying, and never remember it the next day...I say things that I don't mean, and do things I don't mean either...Do you remember what happened?" May asked and looked up at Drew.

"Me? No...I do remember you freaking out though... But you did eventually calm down..."

"How though? How did I manage to calm down...From what my doctor says, it's impossible for me to calm myself down." Drew just shrugged, not wanting to tell her it was he who comforted her.

"Strange...It felt as though...I was being held by someone...Like they were trying to comfort me..." Drew tensed slightly. He hoped she wouldn't remember. That would not bode well for him. May just shrugged. "It was probably a dream. Guess we'll never know." She said and dished up some food onto her plate. Drew relaxed.

'_Dodged the bullet just then. Who knows what she'd do if she found out it was me who comforted her...Hmph, she'd probably freak out if she knew what she said...' _Drew smirked and the two ate in silence for the rest of the morning.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Completely confused by her fear, not caring what was happening, she calmed down, when she felt a body press against her, and arm wrap around her waist..._

"_May calm down, it's alright I'm here...I'm here..." Drew said as he put his arm around her. May was kicking and screaming, totally freaked out by the ever present sound of thunder. Drew sat up and pinned her down._

"_MAY!! May look at me damn it! Calm down! There's nothing to be afraid of! Look at me!!" He yelled as he looked down at her. May suddenly stopped and stared back up at him. Slowly her breathing calmed down, and she relaxed her muscles._

"_Are you ok?" Drew asked. May nodded in return. Drew sighed and let her go. He was about to return to the other side of the bed when he felt May's hand grab his wrist._

"_Wait!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Stay with me...Don't leave me..." Drew stared down at her confusedly, while she stared back pleadingly. He sighed and nodded. May turned back on her side, and Drew returned to holding her around the waist. Laying his head down, with his chin resting on top of her head, he realized how nice she smelled. It was such a sweet smell, like honey, and maybe sheer butter._

"_Drew?" May spoke up. The tired Drew grunted a response. _"_I...I think that deep down...I love you..."_

* * *

'_Say things you don't mean huh?'_

"...Drew?" Said teen suddenly snapped out of his daze.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Are you ok? You seemed to be a little lost just then." May said putting her fork down.

"I'm fine, really." Drew replied and put down the newspaper. "I suppose you want me to drive you home now?"

"Oh um, has the snow melted? Is there ice blocking the way or anything like that?"

"Well there was hail, but that melted already...And I don't think there's any ice out on the roads. Best go check." Drew said and stood up. As he did so his mother walked in.

"Don't bother. The roads are covered by a layer of ice. The news said it might clear by tomorrow. Not to mention it's freezing out there, it might snow, resulting in even more debris covering the roads. Looks like you get to stay another night with us May! Won't that be fun?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Of course." May said, feeling awkward that Drew's mother liked her so much. Drew sat back down.

"So...I guess we should do some rehearsing then huh?" May said. Drew nodded.

"But I guess we'd only be doing the scenes we're in together since those people I hired cant get her." The two then got up and headed for the auditorium.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! Kind of a drab I guess. God, school starting back up on Monday, meaning that I will have almost NO TIME to do more chapters. TALK ABOUT SUCKING MAJOR ASS! Just when I started to get my writing-mojo back! Honestly I'm totally hating school now...bluegh...


	27. The Duet

**Chapter Twenty Seven** – The Duet

The two teenagers had just finished practicing for a total of two hours. The current time was 9:00am.

"We're done for today." Drew said, putting down his script. May looked at him; perplexed by his statement. She wondered why, he who had wanted them to make this play the best out of all he's acted in, would say such a thing.

"But we've only practiced for two hours..." May said.

"I've got a schedule I must do. It's something I do every Saturday."

"But today's Sunday."

"I know. But since we practiced the whole day yesterday, I've got to do my schedule today." May nodded. She wondered what sort of things Drew did on a regular Saturday. She figured he would be working with his multiple personal trainers in all sorts of skills.

"What am I suppose to do while you do whatever it is that you're doing?"

"Well, you could go and watch movies in the theatre room, play in the arcade, or..." he said with a hair flick, "you could come with me, and participate in whatever I'm doing." May thought about it for a few seconds. Firstly, she wouldn't mind watching movies, but she did not know how to work the remotes, nor the popcorn machine. Secondly, she had no idea where the arcade was; even though Drew had showed it to her on the mini-tour. Thus she decided to accompany him on his schedule; it'd be interesting to see how he fairs against his trainers.

"I've decided I'll come with you." Drew smirked at this conclusion.

"Alright. Then follow me to the music hall."

* * *

This was a room Drew had not shown to May as it was on the other side of the house. May loved it though. The walls were painted white, with gold music symbols stuck to it. The carpet was made from a soft red and black fur. May hoped it was fake fur, but it sure felt soft. In the front of the room there was a small raising, where a large white piano stood, with golden stands and gold trim. Near it, to the left, was a tall gold harp with, what would seem to be, diamond strings.

Hanging on the left side of the room was a complete collection of guitars, one from each century; from the basic acoustic, to an electric with the handles. Below them was a large electric drum set, with two large amps on either side. To the right was, to May's surprise, an electric guitar that seemed to be phoenix shaped, and red in colour.

Drew walked over to the piano and sat down in front of it. May sat down on a nearby red couch. It was then that the instructor came walking in, and in his hand he held a thin music book.

"Pleasant morning Drew." The instructor chirped as he walked over, and handed the book over to Drew.

"And a good morning to you too, Mr. Lambert."

"Now, last time I had you practice and perfect a piece by Beethoven. Today, you will attempt a piece by Mozart. Open the book to page 32." Drew opened the page. The title read Sonata for Piano No.11 Kv331, Composer: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Drew took a deep breath, and then stared at the page, for 5 minutes. During these five minutes, Mr. Lambert had then noticed May, sitting on the couch near the gong.

'_No, it can't be, can it?! That person sitting atop the couch surely must be another! Or do my eyes deceive me? Could that dainty child, be the very same girl that broke my student's heart?' _Mr. Lambert thought to himself and frowned. Ever since the Cassidy incident, all of Drew's instructors were informed of her, and warned to not allow her near Drew; orders from Mrs. Devlin. And when someone pays you as much as she does, you would happily lick the floor of a public restroom at a gas station.

He wondered why Drew would let her back into his life. Not wanting to upset his most favourite student, he decided to ignore her presence. He figured, perhaps Cassidy had dyed her hair, and wore blue contacts into making Drew think she was someone else; who just happened to look like her. Putting this at the back of his mind, he continued to observe his student stare at the notes before him.

'_What is he doing?' _May thought to herself as she stared at Drew. Suddenly, Drew placed his hands down upon the keys, and started playing. He played as though he had known the piece for years. His fingers moved with such precision and speed. May gawked.

'_What?! Is he bionic??' _Taken aback from the sight before her, all May could do was stare. Mr. Lambert smirked. He had expected no less from Drew; a young teenager with extraordinary photographic memory, and astounding hand-to-eye coordination. After Drew had finished his little show, he wiped his hands on his pants and closed the music book.

"How was that?" Drew said and flicked his hair.

"Most excellent! I expected nothing less from my prize student! You truly are amazing..."

"I know..." Drew smirked and turned his attention to May, who was still staring at him in shock. "May, if you keep staring at me like that, I'm going to blush..." Drew mocked, and in turn, made May blush and look away.

"I...uh...that was good." May said, finding the wall interesting all of a sudden.

"Can you play an instrument?" Drew asked, and May turned to meet his gaze. With a slightly surprised look, she replied,

"Me? Um...A few years back I played the harp in a school presentation." She explained. Drew became intrigued by this.

"Really now? Why not give us a demonstration of what you can do?" Drew said and gestured toward his harp. May looked at it, at Drew, then back at the harp.

"Oh no, it's been such a long time. I doubt I can even remember how to play it. Besides, I don't want to break it..." _'No way I could afford to replace it either...'_

"I doubt you'll be able to break it...Don't tell me you're afraid?" Drew said with a smug smirk. May frowned slightly.

"I am not afraid of ANYTHING! Other than you know what!" May said and pointed a finger at Drew.

"Other than what?" Mr. Lambert asked out loud.

"Well then prove to me, and play a song on the harp."

"Hello? What is she afraid of?"

"I don't have to justify myself to you."

"Ahem!!"

"Then you're afraid...Just admit it." Drew flicked his fringe.

"WHAT. IS. SHE. AFRAID. OF??"

"I am not!"

"Am I invisible all of a sudden?!"

"Then prove it..."

"This isn't funny!"

"Fine! I will!" May got up and stormed over to the harp.

"Why is everyone ignoring me?!" May sat down on the black stool, and positioned herself correctly. She raised her hands to the diamond strings, and began to elegantly pluck away at the strings.

Drew was taken aback by just how beautiful she looked. Dressed in her usual red attire, she complemented the golden harp. Her dainty gloveless hands seemed to dance with the strings in harmony. Her soft expression with eyes closed, made her look so angelic; her soft brown hair gently curving her face. The song she played was called "Moonlight Sonata: Adagio" by Beethoven. Drew remembered playing that on the piano. Subconsciously, Drew found himself playing along on the piano. It took the two 30 seconds before they realised they were playing a duet.

Mr. Lambert, who just got over being ignored, was shocked at how beautiful the two played together. Both instruments complementing one another, and how May and Drew seemed to complement each other as well. When the two finally finished the piece, there was a short and awkward silence; suddenly broke by Mr. Lamberts clapping.

"That was simply marvellous! You two are most wonderful together!" The two teens gave him a questioning look.

"And by 'together' I mean as musicians! And...just maybe..._partners..._' Neither teens wanted to know what he meant by that last part.

* * *

After another 30 minutes of piano and harp lessons, Mr. Lambert bid the teenagers farewell. The two found themselves sitting beside their instruments in silence until Drew spoke up.

"I'm surprised at you May; I had no idea you could play the harp."

"Well thanks Drew." May smiled up at him from her stool. He smiled back.

"But you know of course, you could play much better...Seriously you mixed up your notes a few times there..." He said. May sighed, what a way to ruin a good moment.

"I'm going to ignore that, and ask you what do you have next on your schedule?"

"I do believe it's swimming practice..."

"Swimming practice?" May sounded a little, nervous by the thought of water; which had not gone unnoticed by Drew.

"May...Don't tell me; you can't **swim**?" May gulped and smiled like an idiot at the question.

* * *

A/N: This chapter seems kinda short and rushed to me. But at least I updated! Seriously I am not happy being back at school; it's just so boring, not to mention a drag (as Shikamaru would say in his horrid dub voice.) Well I guess the next 2 or 3 chapters will go through each of Drew's little scheduled activities; which of course May partakes in having nothing else to do... RnR faithful readers .


	28. Let's Go Swimming

**Chapter Twenty Eight **– Let's Go Swimming

Drew and May were walking down to indoor pool in silence, May still in her usual attire, and Drew in a shirt and swimming trunks. The two entered the main hall, and went down a left passage way. The hall which they passed through had a high ceiling, and tall windows running along the left wall. From the ceiling hung chandeliers, and had paintings of angels. The floor was made from the wood found in the backyard, and a red fur carpet ran down the center. All down the hall, there were statues of armour in gold, silver, bronze, and any other sort of material. Toward the end of the hall way, the wall was covered by tall portraits of Drew's father.

Glancing toward Drew, May saw that he seemed a little tense. She began to wonder about Drew's past and what Mr. Devlin could have done to make his own son seem to hate him this much. At the end of the hall, there stood to glass doors framed with gold. Drew pushed them aside, and the two found themselves standing in front of the pool area. May's eyes widened. The pool she was staring at was twice as big as the one at school.

The pool's water was a glowing light blue. Around the pool, were tiles of marble and the rest of the floor was made of dark wood. To the far left May could see four diving boards, and two ladders. To the other side were a sauna room, a Jacuzzi the size of her room, and two more ladders giving entrance into the pool. Looking up, May was met with a glass roof, which made a sort of dome. Above the glass, on the outside of the roof, a black covering lay; thus darkening the room and making the water literally glow. Gazing again to the left, May saw a bar with neon lights of green and blue. Across the pool, on the other side of the room, she saw some shelves that held white towels. Beside these were some mermaid statues on either side. More toward the right, there were two doors; each leading to changing room per gender. All around the room there were some plants in blue pots.

* * *

Once out of her gaze she noticed that Drew had disappeared. Wondering where he could have gone to, May sat herself down on one of the poolside chairs beside her. A few minutes of staring at the water later, May looked up and saw Drew coming out of the male changing room. As he walked around the right side of the pool, May blushed as his physic became clearer. He wore the same black and green trunks, but this time he was topless. May could see the subtle definition of his muscles; making her go redder. Around his neck he draped a white towel with his name sewed on in green thread.

As he passed May she looked up and marveled at just how handsome Drew was. Drew saw this from the corner of his eye and smirked. He put down the towel on a chair beside her. As he got up and turned toward the diving boards he spoke up.

"May you really need get over this habit of yours..." May snapped out of her daze, and gave him a puzzling look.

"What habit? What are you talking about?" She asked. Drew turned slightly toward her, smirked, and flicked his hair.

"Staring at me of course." He said and headed over to the diving boards. Both blushing and frowning she retorted.

"I wasn't staring at you! I was just...looking in your general direction! You are obviously just so conceited; you think that every girl is staring at you!" May folded her arms and slumped back into the chair. Drew 'humped' as he stepped onto the diving board, and got into diving position.

"Of course May. You just keep telling yourself that." May raised her hand in protest, finger pointed, but before she could say anything, Drew dived into the water. May was taken aback by his dive. It as though his body just slid into the water; it had not made a splash. May watched as he flowed through the water, and finally came up for air at the other end of the pool.

'_He HAS to be bionic to hold his breath for so long. Not to mention to get such momentum from one dive, and make it across this big pool!' _May thought to herself. She watched him as he casually swam across the pool, all the while in deep thought. And during her deep thought, Drew's swimming instructor had entered. He looked only about 22, with short black hair and bright green eyes. He had broad shoulders, and was fairly well built. Not noticing the girl sitting the chair right beside the door, he yelled out to Drew.

"DREW!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" May screamed and jumped out of the seat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" The coach in turned screamed, in a not so manly fashion. Drew two was affected, and nearly drowned from shock. When he surfaced, he hurriedly swam over to the poolside and lifted himself off.

"What the hell was that about?!" He demanded angrily and coughed from the water intake. The two before breathed heavily, trying to calm themselves down.

"Who...who is this?" Coach Martin said, kneeling forward slightly. "Is...is...sh...she your girlfriend?"

"Yes." Drew said blatantly. May choked on air. She looked up and had a most perplexed expression on her brow.

"Oh...okay then...Let's...let's begin practice...God gimme a sec...scared the crap outta me just then..." The instructor walked over to the other side of the pool.

"Um...Uh...When were we—"

"Just go along with it." Drew said in a serious tone. May raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Just trust me...I'll explain later. In the mean time, act all 'girlfriend like'..."

"Girlfriend like? What the heck does that even look like?!"

"I don't know! I'm not a girl! Just act how you would with your other boyfriends." Drew said assuming she's had boyfriends before.

"I um...never had a boyfriend..." Drew looked at her with shock.

"Really?...Well...just act like a fan girl then. I'm sure you've seen enough of them to know how they act. But, try to keep it less...freaky." May scratched her head, but nodded. Drew nodded back. As he was about to walk away, he was suddenly tackled by May; causing the two to nearly fall over.

"What are you doing??" Drew asked confused.

"Acting 'girlfriend like'!" May whispered to him. Stealing a glance at the instructor, who she found to be staring at them, she yelled out,

"I love you cupcake!" Drew stared down at her wide eyed. "Play along!"

"Oh um...I love you too...muffin!"

"Muffin?" May gave him a blank stare.

"What else was I suppose to say?" He said and removed her arms from around his neck. Looking nervously from left to right, he quickly kissed her on the cheek and rushed over to the diving board. May stood there in shock, her hand slowly raising to touch the cheek where he kissed. She smiled slightly, unknowingly of course.

"Ready coach!" Drew yelled to Coach Martin, who held a stop watch in his hands.

"Alright! Ready! Set! Go!" Instantly Drew dived into the pool and started swimming front crawl. May slumped back down into the chair, a blank expression on her face. Slowly she moved her gaze to Drew. He seemed to be moving in slow motion. All of a sudden he seemed to look so handsome with the glowing water splashing all around him. She watched as he swam 10 laps. During these laps she snuck a glance at the coach, and found him to be staring at her. A little creeped out by this, she went back to watching Drew, hoping that Mr. Martin would stop staring at her.

* * *

About an hour had passed, and still Mr. Martin kept staring at May on the odd occasion. This made her feel very uncomfortable; especially since he looked a good 8 years older than her. Maybe 10 years even. During the hour, Drew had done 10 laps per diving style. Now he was exhausted, and needed rest. He jumped out of the pool, waved goodbye to Mr. Martin, and headed around the pool toward May. Mr. Martin did the same, and as he headed out the door, he gave a creepy smirk toward May, and headed out. May's eyes widened, and she felt a cold shiver down her spine.

Drew grabbed his towel and vigorously started drying his hair. When he finished, he draped the towel over the chair, and sat back and relaxed on it. May in turn did the same, but slower and seemed a little scared.

"Drew..."

"Hm?"

"What's up with your coach?"

"Ah yes...You see, although being the best swimming coach in the entire country, who also won 3 gold Olympic medals, and someone who coaches swimmers for the Special Olympics...He is a man of 27 who has a dark side..."

"What...is this dark side you speak of?" May asked hesitantly, unsure if she truly wanted to know.

"Well...Before he became a swimming coach two years ago...He was doing two years in jail..."

"What?! What for??" May was shocked that Drew would hire someone who was in jail.

"Well...He was sentenced to one year hard labour because he was in a child prostitute scandal...I do believe he wasn't the instigator of it, but he was somehow managing to supply the young girls...He too did 'partake' in it..." May's jaw dropped and she stared in shock at the teen beside her.

"And you let this man coach you in swimming??"

"It's a price I'm willing to pay to get the best coach. True I could hire older coaches, but from what I looked up, none have had the ability to win 3 consecutive gold medals for the swimming portion of the Olympics."

"But Drew...such a man...he..."

"Why do you think I said you were my girlfriend? Now I'm not sure if he's back into that sort of sadistic thing...And if he was, he sure as hell wouldn't mess with the girlfriend of a client who is as rich and famous as I am." May remained silent. "Don't worry May. I'll have some of my private investigators look into it. And if he is, I'll make sure he goes to jail. For GOOD this time." Drew gave May a reassuring smile.

"Why'd you defend me though?" May asked out of curiosity".

"Well...I guess I consider you a friend May..." May was taken aback by his statement, but smiled. She figured since he did nice things for her, he would have to be a friend too.

"Yeah I guess we are friends aren't we?" She said with smile.

"And what better way for me to express my friendship toward you, than to teach you to swim!" Drew said and stood up.

"What??" May said in shock.

"Unless you already know how to swim?" He said with a smirk. May frowned slightly and turned her head away. "Come on May don't be scared. There are so many people out there who can't swim. You are just one of those fortunate people, who have a super swimmer of a friend who's willing to teach you how to swim."

"What if I don't want to learn to swim?"

"So you admit you can't swim?"

"Well...It's not something I like to talk about! But yes...I can't swim..." It was then that Drew took her hand in his.

"Then allow me, as you friend, to teach you..." Drew smiled warmly at her. May sighed.

"Ok fine..."

"Great! Go get changed in the changing room. There ought to be some swim suits in the cupboard." Drew said and pointed at the woman changing room.

'_I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I may not have a phobia of large water masses, but I sure as hell do fear them! Well...knowing that Drew will be there beside me, I guess that means I won't drown or anything like that.' _May thought to herself and smiled slightly.

As Drew watched her walk away he smiled too.

'_She truly is nothing like Cassidy. So kind, witty, and so childish at times...Am I starting to...like-like her? No impossible...Well...maybe not, completely, impossible...'_

* * *

**A/N:** I seriously didn't expect to update again so soon. Which by the way I'm totally happy with! Hope you guys like this chapter! I tried to make it over 2000 words, which I succeeded in. YAY! RnR please! Sorry for any spell and or grammar errors!


	29. Chapter 29

Ok, so before I upload the new version of You Remind Me, I need to know how you, the readers, would prefer me to do it. The way I see it, there are 2 options.

Option One: Make a new story but with the title "You Remind Me {revisted}" or something along those lines, and keep the original version as well, just under the status of "DISCONTINUED"

or

Option Two: Upload the new versions of each chapter under the original story, and to alert my readers of new chapters, I upload a fake chapter 29 (then delete it straight away cuz all it does if you guys the alert), and do that until I upload the real chapter 29.

Ok so these are the two methods I have come up with. If anyone has any other ideas, you let me know k? In the mean time you should join these PPC (pay per click) websites cuz you love me =3

**http://10bux. net/?r=roronoaangel**

**http://bux. to/?r=roronoaangel**

**http://paid-bux. info/?r=roronoaangel**

**you get paid 0.01 USD for every ad you view for 30sec. And you can only view one particular ad a day. You get paid either through alert pay or paypal. The best part is, that even IF it's a scam, which it isn't, it doesn't matter cuz, in the end, you're getting paid to do nothing. Remeber to remove the space after the . that comes before "net/to/info"  
**


	30. GO READ THE NEW VERSION NOW!

Hey, go check out the new version! I posted chapter 1 today, and I'm currently working on chapter 2~!!! YAY!


	31. STORY DISCONTINUED

ATTENTION! This story will no longer be updated, and has been scrapped D: So sorry folks. I just lost interest in this, especially since I haven't updated in a few years DX However! I have started a new Naruto story, so if you like SasuSaku, you should definitely go check it out :3


End file.
